Deception
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Rick Grimes is former military/special ops and tasked with protecting a famous actress, the one and only Michonne. Totally inspired by the movie The Bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

Deception

 **A/N: Thank you to Zeejack for giving me the idea for this story and encouraging me to write it.**

 **SEXIEST WOMAN ALIVE! MICHONNE IS SO HOT!**

 **BEAUTY OF THE YEAR! ANOTHER HIT FOR OUR FAVORITE GIRL!**

Rick Grimes looks over the contents of the file, reading headline after headline about the starlet who could be his next job assignment. He sighs heavily, wondering if he should take this on at all. It would be his first time actually protecting someone of her statute although he was placed on temporary assignments for politicians and certain dignitaries. His friend, Shane Walsh, told him the good money was in the celebrity realm so he tossed his name into the pot.

Only two days later, he was answering a call from Morgan Jones, the lead on a small team of bodyguards for the one and only Michonne. They were looking for a personal bodyguard, someone who could shadow her every move and keep her safe. There was distrust amongst the current team so they were bringing in someone fresh until they could get a new team in place. Not only that, she had started receiving threatening notes and emails, even text messages. Whoever was doing this was smart as they discombobulated their internet protocol (IP) address and used burner phones to send the texts. Of course, her team took the primary precautions and had her email changed and replaced the cell phone but the notes continued to pour in. They knew they had a serious problem when flowers were sent to one her residences while she was there with one of the notorious notes attached.

Rick already disliked the history of the situation. Possible infiltration from the team that was tasked with protecting her, she was probably some sex pot actress who was with a different guy every night…..none of this was looking good but when he scanned the contract and saw how much money he'd be earning…well it wasn't going to hurt to meet with them and get more intel.

They overnighted the file to him and he sits in his home office, looking over each and every piece of information again and again. He can't help but notice just how beautiful his potential client is. He doesn't recall watching any of her movies or TV shows but she appears to be exceptionally successful and most of it is due to that sensational body of hers. The file is filled with layout after layout of her in skimpy lingerie, bikinis, skin tight dresses, and the highest heels he has ever seen on any woman. He realizes this is research but damn…..He closes the file when he comes to a photo of her lying on her back on a bed, legs in the air, spread wide and looking directly into the camera with her impressive cleavage on full display. It was almost like she was looking right at him. He shakes his head and moves on to other information in the file.

 **U wIlL BURn n HeLl!**

 **ONLy slUTS Do whAt U do N cAlL it A cAReer!**

 **thE EarTh WiLL b PuRGeD oF YouR kind!**

 **i cANt wAIt 4 yOU 2 dIe!**

He looks over the notes and wonders what sick bastard is spending all of his time trying to scare this woman. At least, her people are taking this seriously and trying to put safety measures in place. He scrubs his face with both hands as he contemplates the information. He can't help but reflect over his life….something he does each and every time he considers an assignment. This will be his greatest challenge yet if he accepts the job and he wishes in that moment that he had someone, anyone to seriously talk it over with. Most especially he wishes he had someone who cared enough to talk him out of it, someone who wanted him by their side.

He can thank serving his country for that. He served in the military as a special operations officer for several years, taking on mission after mission. That weighed heavily on his marriage to his high school sweetheart. So much so that she ended up starting an affair with a friend of theirs which resulted in a pregnancy. A pregnancy he couldn't have possibly fathered as he was on a year-long mission. She filed for divorce and as soon as the papers were signed, she married the father of her child and moved to Oregon. He hasn't seen her since and that was four years ago.

So much for memory lane he derives inwardly as he powers on his laptop and sends an email to Morgan Jones, requesting an aisle seat on his flight to Los Angeles to meet with him and Deanna Monroe, his potential client's manager.

XXXXXXXXXX

Royal treatment comes to mind as Rick is seated in the back of a stretch limousine on his way to the offices of Deanna Monroe. The bar is fully stocked. He has internet access as well as DVD capabilities. He smiles, knowing Shane would get a complete kick out of this. Upon arrival, he is escorted into the lobby where he is told that someone would retrieve him shortly.

A distinguished looking gentlemen in an expensive suit approaches him, extending his hand. "Morgan Jones. Nice to meet you, Mr. Grimes."

"Call me Rick please." He stands and accepts the handshake and follows Morgan to the elevators.

Half an hour later, he is still going over particulars with Mrs. Monroe and Mr. Jones. He is glad they are being quite thorough. It shows that they truly care about their client and want to protect her at all costs.

"We're going to need someone long term or at least until this stalker is caught and persecuted," Deanna informs him. "You'll have to move in with her, of course. We'll give you full access to her schedule, keys to the homes, an expense account, anything you need. Your salary will be dispensed in two installments….the first at the beginning and the last at the end of the assignment. Is that conducive?"

"I'd like a test run with this client before making a decision. A day in the life so to speak," Rick requests.

"That can be arranged but we'll need an answer immediately after. She'll be starring in a video tomorrow, start time 10 am. It will probably be an all-day thing. She's staying at the Four Seasons this week. We put you there as well so how about a breakfast meeting around 8?" Morgan suggests.

"Fine with me." He checks his watch more out of habit than anything else. "So, what's being done about investigating this stalker?"

"We've got people on it, so we don't need you to play detective too," Deanna states.

Rick is a bit affronted by her tone. "I don't doubt that but I'd like to be privy to everything that's happening with this case if you don't mind. I understand I've got one job and one job only and that's protecting your client. If I accept this assignment, that's exactly what I'm going to do and I'm going to do it to the best of my ability. I want to know everythang. If that's gonna be a problem, then we can part ways right now."

Morgan gives Deanna a questioning look before giving his full attention to Rick. "That won't be a problem at all Rick. I'll give you the names of the detectives that are handling the investigation. We haven't gotten any word from them in about three days."

"So who on your team is assigned as liaison with the detectives?" Rick asks.

"Morgan and I were handling that communication. The truth is we don't know who we can trust on our team any more. We just feel….the way some of this happened….well, it has to be someone on the inside selling information somehow."

"That is probable and if that's how you really feel, why are these people still on your team?" Rick inquires.

"We think Michonne might take offense to letting them go," Deanna tells him.

Rick scoffs. "Would you rather keep your client happy or alive Mrs. Monroe?"

Deanna nods her head as she makes a mental note to take care of the issue.

XXXXXXXXXX

The alarm goes off at 4:45 a.m. and Rick presses the off button promptly. He moves into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before getting dressed for his morning workout. He makes his way to the hotel's fitness center and completes a series of stretches before starting a jog on one of the many available treadmills. That usually loosens him up for the grueling work out he endures more than twice a week.

From there, he moves to the weights, working on his arms and legs. He was taking a slight break when she walks into the room and steps up on an elliptical machine. He can't help but observe her, unable to unsee the photos from the file. She appears approachable, not like some goddess of a woman who could crush him with one glance. She is wearing all black, all spandex and he is more than interested in her workout regimen to maintain a body like hers.

He looks around cautiously, wondering where her guards are. He assumes they're making a stance at the entrance, ensuring no one else gains access. He lifts himself from the weights bench and walks toward her. He stops halfway there, remembering how rude it would be to interrupt her workout. Their eyes connect for one brief moment before he decides to carry on and waits for his opportunity to introduce himself.

Precisely one hour later, she calls it quits and stands near the exit, ingesting a bottle of water. He pulls on his water bottle as well and approaches her quietly.

Michonne scoffs inwardly as the only other person in the fitness center approaches her. She thought he would've done so before now as he watched her the entire time she was there. She is used to it after all of this time…being recognized no matter where she is. She just hope he's not of the creep variety. _He's too cute to be a creep. Game time._ She smiles as he steps toward her, admiring him in his dri-fit shirt and shorts.

He extends a hand toward her. "Hi. Rick Grimes."

She looks at his hand, wondering at the oddness of it. Most fans don't offer her a handshake and introduce themselves. They usually just go into a tirade about how much they love her and her work. She realizes she is being rude, so she quickly shakes his hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Rick Grimes."

Rick frowns slightly, wondering at her greeting, thinking that she would recognize his name. It dawns on him that she doesn't recognize his name. _Did her manager not tell her about him? Why is that?_

When he doesn't say more, Michonne assumes he is a bit tongued tied to be in her presence. Something she is used to. "Did you want an autograph? A photo? I don't mind, but I really need to get going."

"So, do you always work out by yourself….are your guards making sure no one else gets in?"

She frowns at the question and immediately feels uneasy. _Guards? Shit. Cutie could be crazy. Is no place safe anymore?_ She thought she'd be ok here. No one was supposed to know she was there…not really. She berates herself inwardly, the realization of her situation and the past weeks' events coming to the forefront like never before. This guy could be anybody, especially that anybody who has been making her life somewhat miserable.

Rick notices her eyeing the exit with longing. He prays this assignment is not going to be difficult. She has to understand that she can't be anywhere alone. He decides to let her off the hook for now but they will have an in depth conversation later. _That's if I decide to take the job._ "Can I escort you to your room?"

The "no" is quick and curt which Rick admires. He only nods as he gestures toward the exit.

Michonne tries not to appear anxious as she exits the room, hoping he will remain where he is. She cringes as he steps in behind her, following her to the elevators.

Rick looks all around, noting there were no guards with her. A slight sliver of irritation rolls up his spine, but he takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders to stave it off. They wait quietly and he can't help watching her, wondering how seriously she is taking this stalker issue.

She is nervous as she can feel his eyes on her. Every time she looks up, he is looking right at her. The elevator arrives and she presses her floor, inquiring about his.

"I'm good."

 _Shit._

They arrive at the designated floor and she almost doesn't exit as her heart rate increases and she wonders what this guy's intentions could be. She moves on wooden legs as she makes her way down the hall to her room.

"Hey. Have a good morning." He stops in front of a door, retrieving his room key.

Her relief is palpable as she was truly starting to wonder about him…..cute or not. She gives a small smile. "You too." She races to the safety of her room, closing her eyes as she rests against the door. _Note to self….do not go out alone again_.

Hours later, there is an insistent knock at her door. She glances over at the clock and notes the time as 7:58 am. She glides to the door and looks through the peephole. Maggie, her personal assistant and close friend, is on the other side, dancing nervously.

She swings the door open. "What's going on with you?"

Maggie rushes inside, dropping her bags on a nearby table. "We're almost late and I gotta pee."

Michonne closes the door with a shake of her head, wondering at Maggie's need to be on time for any and everything. She won't complain though as her PA keeps her in line and has done so for a long time now. She checks her make up in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and waiting patiently for her friend.

They meet Bob and Martinez at the elevator, two guards on Michonne's team and ride down to the second floor where the restaurant is located. They are laughing and talking as they make their way to the table, Bob and Martinez pulling out chairs for them.

Michonne finally looks around about to greet Deanna and Morgan when she notices the third person at the table. She swallows a bit nervously and frowns as she recognizes the guy from the fitness center earlier. _Rick Grimes. Is he some sort of movie exec?_ "Good….morning."

They all greet each other as Rick gives her a small smile and Deanna makes the introductions.

"We've called this meeting to discuss the issue about the stalker…." She rushes on as Michonne opens her mouth to protest. "Morgan and I feel it's necessary to provide you with more protection. Some personal protection so we're looking into hiring Mr. Grimes here."

Maggie looks from Deanna to Michonne to Rick and back to Michonne who appears to be a bit speechless. "Well, I think that's a good idea. We can never be too careful, but…"

"I don't need a bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, what are Bob and Martinez here for? They….guard," Michonne states.

Morgan sighs as he knew they'd be met with some opposition. "Yes, they do and they're doing a fine job, but we need to take this threat seriously. The flowers came to the house while you were there, Michonne. No one was supposed to know you were even in town. That means he's getting close. He's showing you that he can get to you or at least that's what he wants you to think. We don't know what this guy is capable of so we're taking all precautions. That is…if Rick will accept the job."

"If….?" She can't help being taken aback, wondering at his hesitation. "You mean you haven't taken the assignment?"

"I haven't."

"And why is that?" She asks.

"I need to know how serious you are about this. If you're willing to do exactly what I say when I say. This situation could be life or death and I need your full cooperation. No more going off to the gym alone or walking to your room by yourself. If you go to the bathroom, I want to know about it." Rick leans forward, staring into her eyes to emphasize his seriousness.

Michonne leans away from him, almost a bit intimidated. She averts her gaze, her eyes traveling from Deanna to Morgan and finally landing on Maggie. The expressions on their faces tell her all she needs to know. They really think she's in danger. She never truly considered it until this very moment. "Well….is that it? I just have to do what you tell me to do and you'll take the job?"

"No…not quite. I'll be giving you a test run today. Just to see if you're worthy of my services."

She gasps as she looks to the others, then back to him. "Worthy of your…."

"Oh, this goes both ways, ma'am. You'll be giving me a test run as well. The name of the game is communication and cooperation. Are you with me?"

The nervousness wells up again. She wants to be irritated with him, but finds that the feeling won't fester. She's not sure if it's the southern drawl, his expressive eyes, or his demeanor all together. Maybe it's a combination but she finds herself agreeing.

At that precise moment, the waitress delivers mimosas to the table. She'd never been happier to see a libation in her life. The four of them pick up glasses as Deanna says cautiously, "To the next twenty four hours."

They all drink up and she distinctly notices that Rick Grimes is the only one imbibing water.


	2. Chapter 2

Deception (Chapter 2)

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the faves.**

The conversation over breakfast starts out light as Maggie starts relaying to Michonne the choice of costumes she has for the video shoot. Michonne is only half listening as she tries to peruse Rick Grimes on the sly.

He looks up from his plate which has her immediately looking down at hers. "Speaking of this video shoot, where is it, what time do we leave, and who has the layout of the building?"

"The location is actually a mansion in the hills. It's about a thirty minute drive from here. According to the schedule, we'll be there for at least 4 hours, maybe more. If time allows they'll move on to a studio with a closed set," Morgan informs.

"Has anyone made a location check? I need blueprints or something for each location. We need to notate all of the entrances and exits for escape route purposes." Rick looks to Bob and Martinez conversing jovially and wonders why they aren't being more diligent in watching their surroundings.

"Escape route purposes? Is all of that necessary?" Michonne asks.

"Yes. Yes it is," Rick informs. He looks to Morgan. "Do you think your guys can handle going ahead of us and casing the place?"

"Of course," Morgan relays before excusing himself from the table to instruct Bob and Martinez on what to do. He tells them to contact him via cellphone as soon as they arrive.

Thirty minutes later, they are departing ways with Deanna as she is returning to her office. Michonne, Morgan, Maggie, and Rick pile into a waiting limousine, traveling to the video shoot location.

Morgan is on the phone with Bob while Rick is seated next to him and listening intently. Maggie is busy texting so Michonne turns to Rick. Her mind races as she tries to think of something, anything she could ask him.

"So, you wanna tell me what qualifies you for this job?" She asks, looking directly at him.

He meets her gaze but lifts a finger as an indication for her to wait as he listens to Morgan. She tries her best not to huff about it, but the nerve of him putting her on hold so to speak. She grabs her purse and retrieves her cell in an effort to keep busy and just ignore his presence. She can hear him asking Morgan something then he clears his throat and turns his attention to her.

"What were you saying?"

She looks up from her phone. "Never mind."

"I believe you asked what qualifies me for this job. Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can provide you with a resume and a background check but to give you a quick answer….I was a former officer with the military, special forces. I've had temporary assignments for…."

She cuts him off with, "It's fine really. I don't need to know all of that."

"Oh but you do. You need to know exactly who you're dealing with from here on out. I'll deliver a copy of my credentials to you personally. As a matter of fact, I've got it downloaded on my phone. I'll pull it up for you." He notices her clear heels as he reaches for his phone, finally piecing her entire outfit to memory, the multi colored dress fitting her nicely.

She tries to decline once again but moments later he is handing his phone to her and she is too curious not to take a look. She swipes upward and peruses the entire file, Maggie curiously leaning over to look with her.

"Impressive," Maggie describes. "Did you really attend the Correspondent's dinner at the White House?"

"Not really. I was actually working," Rick returns.

"I didn't see where you've worked for any other celebrities. Am I your first?" Michonne asks.

He gives her a slight smile, almost shyly. "You're my first."

Maggie looks over at Michonne, wondering at her choice of words but is distracted as her phone starts to chime.

Michonne returns his phone. "Well, I'll take you up on that personal copy. That'll be my reading for tonight granted we make it through the day."

"Yes, ma'am," Rick concedes.

As soon as they arrive at the mansion, Michonne is whisked off to hair and make-up much to Rick's agitation. He follows, barging into the room and taking up a vigil close by.

"Sir, I'm sorry. You can't be in here." A short bald guy tries to wave Rick out of the room.

He turns toward Michonne and walks up behind her as she is seated in front of a lighted mirror. Their eyes connect in the reflective glass and she knows exactly what he expects of her.

She looks over to the bald guy. "He's fine. He's with me."

Rick gives her a slight nod before moving back to his previous stance.

She shudders just a bit after that exchange, checking him out as his back is turned. The navy blazer and jeans look good on him. She drops her eyes right as he turns around and makes a mental note to tell Maggie maybe she should be some sort of go between for her and the bodyguard. She is brought back to the matter at hand as the hair stylist returns and starts working on the first style for the shoot.

Rick is watching the area vigilantly as the music blasts loudly, thumping through his body. They are shooting by the pool, the director shouting directives as Michonne relaxes on a chaise lounger. She is wearing a white one piece bathing suit with a flowing chiffon coverlet that drapes the ground. The blaring red heels match her blaring red lipstick.

The popular male singer arrives and is put in place as the director soon yells, "Action!"

Only minutes later, she is yelling, "Cut!" as Michonne is deflecting the singer's hands from her derriere.

"Is there a problem people?" The director asks.

The slightly inebriated singer frowns as he addresses the director. "This…..is a love song. If she's playing my lady, I should be able to kiss on her, touch her….we're trying to make this video as appealing and realistic as possible."

"Tyreese, I understand your vision but you've got to understand mine. We're going the respectful route here, putting her on a pedestal. Save the groping and grabbing for the collab with Ludacris. Got it?" The director gives a fake smile before rolling her eyes, hoping they can all get through this shoot without any mishaps.

Two hours and three more outfits later, they are ready to call it quits for the day. The director has had enough of Tyreese's complaints and hopes tomorrow on the closed set will be a better day. She assigns her assistant with ensuring everyone knows the time and the place. She only shakes her head as she witnesses Tyreese following Michonne to her dressing area.

Rick is close behind as well as the pop singer's two guards. He walks into the room just as Tyreese steps to Michonne.

"I don't care what that director says. This is my video and if I want to touch you, I will," he demands.

"I wasn't hired for you to _touch_ me. I'm not some video vixen you might get lucky with," Michonne returns heatedly. "Of course you're welcome to get just that. I'm only here as a favor or did you forget that little tidbit?"

Morgan and Maggie walk into the room just as Rick steps to Michonne's side.

"Who the fuck is this?" Tyreese demands.

Rick doesn't bother to address the singer at all. He looks to his bodyguards and one of them steps forward, attempting to talk to his boss.

Morgan immediately calls Bob and Martinez just in case.

A huge heavily muscled guy walks into the room smiling behind dark glasses. "Tyreese, my man! I heard the video is going well! This is going to be your best one yet!"

The singers' two bodyguards seem to be relieved as the large man steps to Tyreese and claps him on the back.

"Hey Tiny. Yeah I guess it is. Have you ever met Michonne?"

Tiny looks to the beauty in front of them and smiles even wider. "I've never had the pleasure. My oh my….you certainly are beautiful. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this video. I'm Tyreese's manager, Theo Crane but please call me Big Tiny. I used to work with Spencer Monroe."

"Nice to meet you," Michonne says. "We're done for the day so if you gentlemen don't mind, I'd like to get changed now."

"Of course, of course. How about we get some drinks afterwards? Get to know each other a little better?" Tiny offers.

"Thank you but no. We've got an early start tomorrow. Jacqui wants to get the video done then," Michonne informs.

Tiny looks her up and down, then says, "Too bad. Maybe some other time." The four men take their leave just as Bob and Martinez arrive. Morgan and Rick leave as well.

Minutes later, they are in the limousine again and traveling back to the hotel. Rick has been bothered by the exchange ever since it happened and has to ask.

"So is that the usual for you? Guys hitting on you all of the time?" Rick asks.

Michonne only gives a slight nod, still a bit annoyed by it.

"Pretty much. We're used to it by now, but it still gets quite bothersome," Maggie answers.

"So does your reputation precede you or something?" Rick wants to know.

"My reputation? What does that mean exactly?" Michonne returns.

"The movies, the shows….they've all depicted you as some sort of…I don't know….a _modern_ woman, right? Maybe that helps in giving guys certain ideas about you."

"I don't think that's fair, Rick," Morgan interjects.

Michonne only gives a shake of her head. "It's fine, Morgan." She looks to Rick. "Have you ever seen any of my movies Mr. Grimes?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I'll be happy to deliver the DVDs to you personally. Maybe that will be your assignment for the night. You need to do a little more research _if_ you decide to take the job."

Rick feels like he has just been indirectly chastised. He also feels a slight need to apologize but he knows what he saw in the file. How can a man's mind not be filled with impure thoughts seeing her like that? "You're right. I need to finish my research."

They all fall silent and for some reason Michonne's feelings are just a bit hurt. His assumption about her reputation brought to mind her parents and what they thought about her career choice. She hasn't spoken to them in almost four years but she continues to send cards on special occasions, her tithes are paid to the church each month, she communicates with her friend Mike as he still lives in their hometown and works for her dad at the church. He assures her they are doing fine. Plus, the cards and money she sends are never returned so that's an indication they are receiving them.

A preacher's daughter….that's what she was and now according to her parents, she's lost. She sighs heavily as they pull up to the hotel and are escorted inside. Maggie asks about dinner plans but Michonne tells her she will order room service and remain in her room for the night. She also informs her to handle the exchange of her DVDs and Rick's background information. She bids everyone a good night and requests Bob to escort her to her room.

Rick pulls Bob off to the side for just a moment before allowing him to escort her to her room. The latter was informed to get her order for room service and to handle it personally instead of allowing the hotel staff to bring it to her. Michonne can't help thinking that Rick does seem very proficient when it comes to his job or his would be job.

After Bob delivered her meal, he asked if she would need anything else and promptly left her alone after she told him she'd be fine. She put her phone on silent, then relaxed in the shower before dressing for bed and watching the local news while partaking of her dinner.

Her mind keeps wandering back to the conversation in the limo and she can't help thinking that maybe Rick Grimes isn't the right man for the job. His assumption about her reputation was all wrong. She was an actress, that's what she was paid to do…play a part. None of that meant that she actually lived the life of the characters she portrayed. For the hundredth time, she reflects over her career and asks if she made the right decision.

She was in college in New York when she was noticed by a modeling agent. That led to her first paying job as a model and she found that she liked it. Modeling led to an audition for a Super Bowl commercial and that commercial catapulted her into a TV series playing a detective. She was taking acting classes while working on the show each week. She was content but then another opportunity came. An opportunity that basically landed in her lap because she caught the eye of the author of the book the movie was based on. He asked for her personally and Deanna told her she'd be crazy to turn the audition down.

Needless to say, she auditioned and got the part. It was all about a female spy….a Bond girl without Bond so to speak and yes she had to dress sexy and wear bikinis but there was never any nudity and one of the biggest appeals of the character is that she was a flirt and a tease but she wasn't some slut hopping from bed to bed. The movie was a box office hit so when the offers poured in for magazine covers, shoots and interviews, Deanna thought it was best to give them what they wanted. People, fans wanted that character so that's what she gave them. The movie flourished into a series of sequels solidifying her as a Hollywood A lister.

She was young and successful so yes she hit the party circuit with Maggie and others but it was all for fun. She still remembered her upbringing so she never got into drinking and drugs even when it was offered over and over again. She also never got into any serious relationships. She didn't have time. She was harboring one secret that no one knew about her. She'd reveal it only when she felt the time was right and only to one person in particular.

Finally, the fallout with her parents and Mike although the latter had eventually forgiven her and they started communicating again. Her parents didn't like it when she started modeling and things only got progressively worse. She left college needing only 15 credits to graduate to her parents' fervent oppositions. She completed the credits online and has her degree. She sent them proof of that but it didn't seem to make a difference. She was supposed to go to law school and become a lawyer, not some provocative movie star. Most of all, she believes her parents were embarrassed that she chose this path in life. They were making the same assumptions as Rick Grimes.

Recalling him and his assumptions has her thinking on whether or not she should hire him for the job. She knows Deanna and Morgan are already sold. Maggie too from the awe on her face after looking over his resume. He probably is the best man for the job even if he does have the wrong idea. Maybe that's one of the reasons he didn't come on to her like other men have done. He seems different. She wouldn't have to worry about him being inappropriate with her.

She is startled by the knock at the door. She grabs her robe and puts it on, reaching for the doorknob. She stops herself as she assumed it was Maggie, remembering that she has to be more cautious now. She checks the peephole and is surprised to see Rick. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Hi. I just wanted to check on you and say good night. I'm only a coupla doors down if you need me. Also, Maggie delivered the DVDs but I insisted on delivering my file to you. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, Rick. Well, have a good night." She moves to close the door but he stops her.

"Um…tomorrow. Would it be ok if I escort you to the fitness center?"

"Sure. 5:30 ok?" She asks. "I guess we can decide your fate over breakfast."

"My fate?"

She tilts her head. "The job. We still have to decide if we can work together. Remember?"

"Right. Well, I'll see you in the morning," he tells her. He hands the file to her and bids her good night, thinking he has basically messed himself out of what could've been a promising assignment.

She closes the door, locks it and curls up in bed to devour his file. Meanwhile, Rick is binge watching her movies, ensuring his research is thorough and complete.

The next morning, he is at her door at 5:25 and they make their way to the fitness center together. Their work out turns into a friendly competition which leaves them both breathless and laughing.

Much later, they are at the restaurant just as the day before with Maggie, Morgan, and Deanna. Bob and Martinez are close by.

Deanna cuts right to the chase with, "Alright. It's been twenty four hours. What's our decision?"

Rick reaches into his jacket pocket and retrieves some papers. He unfolds them and spreads them out on the table. He then looks to Michonne and says, "I signed the contract last night. I'm yours if you'll have me."

She wonders at his choice of words and concludes that he doesn't even realize how that could possibly sound to her. For some reason, that makes him even more endearing. "Welcome to the team Mr. Grimes." She extends her hand and he grasps it gently, sealing their deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Deception (Chapter 3)

 **A/N: Thanks for your patience with this story. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

Shots ring out and before Michonne can even react, she feels a pressure at her waist as she is basically snatched from a standing position and lands on top of a body before said body rolls over on top of her, shielding her from any threat. Her breathing is ragged and harsh, the pace matching the rate of her heartbeat.

Rick is panicking as he never imagined that his expertise at keeping his client unharmed would be tested as soon as he accepted the assignment. They were at the studio for day 2 of filming for the video and complete chaos has been unleashed. He looks down at an equally panicked Michonne.

"Heels off. Hike your dress up above your knees and do not let go of my hand no matter what," he instructs roughly.

All Michonne can do is nod as she toes her shoes off immediately. The shots have gone quiet and they can actually hear sirens in the distance. Other security personnel can be heard on their walkies, rushing in to assess the damage.

Rick lifts himself to a stand, pulling Michonne with him as he looks around cautiously. Just as he was about to allow himself to think the threat may be over, more shots are heard. They both start and Rick bolts toward her dressing room. Michonne is right at his side, keeping pace with him as they lock hands tightly.

They burst into the room where he quickly closes and secures the door. He is on his cell, calling the driver instructing him to pull the car around to the rear exit. He has no idea where Bob and Martinez are and it has ticked him off to the fullest.

They move to the rear of the room and Rick cracks the door cautiously.

"What about Maggie? She's supposed to be here in the dressing room," Michonne whispers.

"I saw her with Morgan earlier so hopefully she got out with him. I've got to get you out of here and that's my only job right now," Rick answers.

Michonne wants to protest but realizes now is not the time. The car arrives and only seconds later, they are inside and exiting the premises.

Rick was almost afraid everything would be on lock down and they wouldn't be able to get out. He assumes this is just one of the perks of being a well-known celebrity. He looks over at a clearly shaken Michonne. "Hey. We got out of there. We're safe."

She nods absently then glances his way. "Do you…do you think they were trying to kill me?" Her bottom lip starts to quiver as she tries to control her emotions.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell gonna find out," he promises.

They arrive at the hotel and go directly to her room. Michonne makes a beeline for the bathroom, trying to get her quivering body under control. She can hear Rick on the phone, trying not to lose his cool. She takes a look in the mirror and draws in a long, deep breath. She releases it slowly and wonders what she could have possibly done to deserve this treatment. Tears stream down her face and she wishes she could take it all back. Maybe make different decisions about her career. Maybe it was time to begin a new phase professionally. She always said she would continue her degree in law and become a licensed attorney. Maybe it was time to put that into action.

She disrobes and gets into the shower. Anything to feel better about the day's events. A short time later, she re-enters her room in a fluffy robe only to find Rick still on the phone and looks like he has basically taken up residence with her. His jacket is thrown onto her bed, his shirt is unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he's sitting at her desk surrounded by papers.

A knock sounds at the door and before Michonne can even look in that direction, Rick is whisking past her and checking through the peephole before opening the door. Maggie rushes in and grabs Michonne in a fierce hug. Morgan walks in after her and smiles as he is equally glad to see Michonne is ok.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried," Maggie tells Michonne as she releases her.

Michonne nods in agreement. "I'm glad you're ok too. What happened? Were those….were they shooting at me?"

"We don't think so. We'll find out more from the police. They want to interview you. They have to interview everyone who was there so we've arranged to meet them at Deanna's office. The detectives working your case will be there as well," Morgan informs.

"Before we go any further Morgan, I want Martinez and Bob gone. They're out. Today just proves what I already knew. They aren't cut out for this job so I want my own guys in," Rick demands.

"What? You just can't fire them. Those men have families," Michonne inserts.

Rick sighs heavily, remembering what Deanna and Morgan told him earlier about Michonne not wanting to fire anyone. He admires her compassion but he has to do what he has to do. "I'm not arguing about this. Keep them on your payroll if you want but not as security. They're not cutting it."

Michonne looks to Morgan, her expression imploring.

"We'll discuss it later. Right now, we need to get to Deanna's to meet with the police," Morgan states.

One hour later, the detectives have completed their interviews and Michonne is beyond relieved to learn that the shooters were not there for her. Apparently, Big Tiny invited some old friends of his to the video shoot. Those friends were actually men he had served time with in prison. Some sort of illegal deal was made and went sour so the two groups started shooting at each other. Both of Tyreese's bodyguards were injured and at least two other men were dead.

Michonne shudders just thinking of someone losing their life. She can't help pondering that any one of her people, including herself, could've been hurt. This only brings forth what she has been suppressing since the notes and text messages began….a sense of foreboding.

The detectives give them an update on her case which is exactly what they had the last time…nothing. They take their leave along with the uniformed officers who conducted the interviews for the video shoot incident.

Deanna immediately goes into the conversation they need to have about Bob and Martinez who are clearly absent and Michonne wonders if they've already been let go.

"What do you propose we do with Martinez and Bob? Rick already has two of his comrades lined up and I'm ready to put them on the payroll," Deanna informs.

Michonne gasps. "Ready to put them….First of all, this is my team is it not? How do we know we can trust Rick's people any more than our own?"

"Your people proved what they were all about today and that's not your safety, so they have to go," Rick inserts.

Maggie puts a hand atop one of Michonne's. "He has a point. He said Bob nor Martinez were anywhere to be found once those shots rang out. They were supposed to be near so they could protect you and they weren't."

Michonne sighs in frustration. "Everything was fine just a matter of weeks ago."

"Well, they aren't now. That's your reality and you have to deal with it," Rick states.

Her eyes find him and she recalls how he gushed about her movies and apologized for the comments he made. He even took it a step further and apologized again in front of Maggie and Morgan. She believes he wanted to make everything alright between them, that they should start out with a clean slate. Surely that means he has her best interests at heart. He's from the state of Georgia just like she is. That has to mean something but how can she allow him to get rid of Martinez and Bob?

"This is for the best Michonne," Morgan states. "Rick and I will arrange for you to meet the new guys as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow or the next day."

Her sense of control feels like it is slipping away, so she lifts herself to a stand, flips her hair over her shoulder and says, "Fine. Do whatever you think is best. I'd like to go back to the hotel now."

"Michonne, this is all about your safety. We're doing the right thing," Deanna tells her.

"I said fine," Michonne returns.

"Yeah, but we all know you're not ok with this. I need you to be ok with this. All I'm trying to do here is protect you. Will you allow me to do my job? Please," Rick requests.

"I'll take care of Bob and Martinez. I promise," Morgan states.

Flashes of today's events come back to her and she realizes Rick did everything to get her out of danger and now he's just trying to ensure that he can continue to do that with people like himself on the team.

"I'll be glad to meet with the new people whenever they arrive," she relinquishes.

Rick, Morgan, Maggie and Deanna all breathe with relief at her words.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following week is a whirlwind of activity as Shane Walsh and Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas, two of Rick's fellow special ops comrades, arrive and meet with Michonne, Morgan, Maggie, Deanna, and Rick. Michonne tries her best to show some interest but she is decidedly indifferent at this point and just wants her life to return to normal.

She can't help but notice that T-Dog is continuously stealing glances at her. She smiles inwardly wondering if he's a fan. That thought process is interrupted as Deanna's phone rings and she is advised that Bob and Martinez have arrived. She instructs her assistant to have them wait outside and then turns to Morgan. "Are you going to handle this or should I?"

"We'll do it collectively. That way everything is out in the open and everyone knows the truth," Morgan relays.

Minutes later, Bob and Martinez are escorted into Deanna's office by her assistant, both looking puzzled as they've always had free reign to come and go as they please.

Morgan stands to greet them. "Thanks for coming in. We've had to make some changes…." He goes on to detail those exact changes and that they would be effective immediately.

"Wait a minute. So even though we've been handling this gig for years, you're going to let us go just like that? I thought we had kind of a little family going on here," Bob states.

"It's clear to me that you and Martinez aren't taking these positions and Michonne's situation seriously any more. Morgan and Rick found out exactly what you two were…..participating in when that shoot out took place. I guess you conveniently forgot that lot was monitored and there were cameras everywhere," Deanna informs them. "We have surveillance so there is no need to deny it."

Bob gasps. "What? Martinez has been the one going off with some chick time and time again getting his dick wet. I….."

"Hold up. Don't try to act all innocent there, Bob. I know for sure you were getting some suction that day," Martinez inserts.

Michonne's eyes pop with their candidness and she jumps up from her chair to exit the room only Rick is blocking her way. She gives him an incredulous look, hoping he will allow her to pass.

"You need to hear this," he tells her.

"Actually, I don't. Move please." When he doesn't budge, she tries to maneuver around him, but he blocks her again. She exhales in frustration as she turns her back on him and grips the chair she just vacated.

"With all of this information, is there any surprise that this was coming?" Deanna asks pointedly.

"It's not like anything happened. Michonne was fine just like we knew she would be," Martinez states.

"Surely you realize that's not the point at all. We hired you to do a job and you have failed miserably. You and Bob have been exhibiting incompetence for a while now. I'm sorry things have had to end like this but we've already found replacements. I'm sure you'll be happy with your severance pay," Deanna returns.

Bob looks to Michonne. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Martinez made it look so easy. This was the only time I've done this. I swear."

Michonne is speechless. She knew Bob and Martinez could be careless at times but to learn they were off having random sex acts with strangers while their wives sat at home with their kids made her see them in a different light. A light she didn't care for.

Maggie clears her throat. "I'm sorry it had to come to this and I'm sure Michonne feels the same way…."

Martinez cuts her off. "We don't need you to tell us how Michonne feels. She's standing right there! After all this time, everything we've done together and she can't even give us some words of encouragement or thank us for our service."

"Your severance pay is thanks enough," Rick interjects.

"Oh who asked you? This was all your doing in the first place. You waltzed in here and took over everything," Martinez exclaims.

"And good thang I did," Rick returns.

Martinez makes a move toward Rick who immediately pushes Michonne behind him. T-Dog and Shane come to a stand, showing Martinez that he will have to go through them to get to Rick. The former looks around with a malicious smile and stops in his tracks.

"I see. Yeah. Ok." He looks to Bob. "Let's get out of here. We don't need this shit. She ain't the only movie star that needs protecting."

Bob drops his head. "I really am sorry." He and Martinez leave followed by Morgan.

Michonne tries desperately to keep her emotions in check. She actually thought of her team as a family but now she has to question if Martinez ever cared about her safety. She looks around the room slowly, wondering if she can truly trust the people surrounding her.

"You ok?"

That softly spoken question has her looking up and connecting with eyes the color of the ocean. She turns abruptly and walks toward the door. She makes it to Deanna's assistant's desk before Rick steps up next to her and stretches one arm out in front of her.

She huffs impatiently. "I'm just ready to go. Is that ok? Can we go now?"

Before Rick could answer, Maggie rushes up to him and hands him a phone. He looks at it and reads the message….." **HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED BITCH?** "

"Is this your phone?" Rick asks, already knowing the answer.

"It's Michonne's. She left her purse in the chair and I heard the phone chiming, so I…." Maggie trails off as Michonne snatches the phone from Rick's hand and reads the message. She closes her eyes for a brief moment before she politely places the phone on Deanna's assistant's desk and walks toward the elevators.

Rick grabs the phone and follows as does Maggie, Shane, and T-Dog.

Later that night, Michonne sits quietly on a sofa in her room as Maggie, Morgan, Rick, T-Dog, and Shane go over her "file" trying to piece certain events together. They sit at a nearby table, surrounded by paperwork, trays of food and bottled water.

The latest event had been reported to the police, the phone confiscated as evidence, and a new phone purchased and ready for use. Michonne and Maggie had also been dragged to a gun shop and several other stores where Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Morgan purchased all sorts of equipment for wireless communication, personal surveillance, and most of all protection.

They pour over her contacts list which has more business people listed than personal associates. Rick is determined to narrow down any and every one she has been in contact with since the threats began.

"Michael Anthony? Who is that?" Rick asks.

"Mike is a long-time friend. He lives in my home town and works with my dad so scratch his name from your stalker list. It's not him," Michonne answers in a bored voice.

"What about Andrea Harrison?" Shane looks to Michonne, awaiting an answer.

"She's a high school friend….well, we used to be friends. We kind of had a misunderstanding some years back and I haven't spoken with her in a while but it's not Andrea. She wouldn't do something like this," Michonne relays.

"A misunderstanding about what?" Rick wants to know.

"Does that even matter? It's not her," MIchonne returns.

"A misunderstanding about what?" Rick repeats.

Michonne rolls her eyes upward with a sigh. "She was an aspiring actress. I wasn't really seeking any of this. It kind fell in my lap so I just went with it. That Super Bowl commercial I got…it was really her audition and I was just there for moral support but one of the advertisers recognized me from my modeling gigs and asked me to audition."

"That sounds like a hell of a motive to me," Shane inputs. "Let me guess. She never really landed any credible acting jobs and she's working at the grocery store in y'all's hometown."

"No, she owns a florist shop," Michonne replies.

"Put a big fat red star by her name," T-Dog tells Shane.

"It's not like that. It was her choice. She said she understood and…"

Rick cuts Michonne off with, "You just said y'all had a misunderstanding. Are you on good terms with her or not?"

"We're not on bad terms. It's been a while since we've spoken but I don't think there are any hard feelings between us," Michonne accounts.

T-Dog looks to Shane and points to Andrea's name, indicating to place the star by her name.

Michonne attempts to ignore them as she reflects on something she decided earlier. She feels the best way to keep herself from pondering over the situation too much is to keep busy. The incident with the flowers happened at her California residence so she made up her mind to return to New York. She would have Deanna to contact Jacqui Prescott, a casting director for her former TV show who was also the director for her recent video shoot. They'd always talked about having her back as a guest star. It was time to find out if that offer was still viable.

She looks around the room at her team and asks, "So what do y'all think about New York?"


	4. Chapter 4

Deception (Chapter 4)

"New York? What's in New York?" Rick wants to know.

"I have another residence there and I think that's where I'd like to be right now. I might have some things lined up career wise," Michonne answers.

"Like what?"

Michonne swallows nervously as she feels like she is always under a microscope with Rick Grimes. He has infiltrated her life seamlessly and she is still debating if that is good or bad. "Last I checked Deanna was my agent, not you." She sighs with Rick's frown and gives a bit. "I just need a change of scenery. Is that ok with you?"

The others sit quietly, looking back and forth between the two as they seem oblivious to any other presence in the room.

Michonne gets up from the sofa and moves off to her bedroom, followed closely by Rick. She turns to face him as she could detect him behind her. "What?" Her mind is screaming to put him in his place once and for all, but for some reason she holds back. She knows he doesn't deserve that.

He steps to her, looking into her eyes, his voice soft. "You can't run from this. It's not gonna go away."

She searches his eyes, knowing the truth of his words. "I know. I just…." She wraps her arms around herself as she turns her back on him. "Maybe if I keep busy, I won't think about it as much." She pivots to face him again. "The TV show I used to be on wants me back as a guest star. At least, they did. I was gonna have Deanna contact them and see if the offer was still on the table."

"You really think getting back into the public eye is a good idea?" He asks.

"Well, what would have me do Rick? Hide?" She counters. "I need to take some control of this situation. I can't let this dictate what I should and shouldn't do."

He wants to argue. She can see it but he doesn't much to her relief. Instead, he gives her a nod and says, "Ok. We'll go to New York, but nothing changes. I still want every detail, top to bottom."

"Fine." She gives him a small smile. "I'll tell the others so we can start making plans." They both move back to the living area only to find it empty.

Michonne scoffs. "Great. I guess they had something better to do than listen to us argue."

"Is that what we were doing?" Rick watches with a slight smile as she looks over at him. "Just so you know. I don't argue. Whatever I say goes."

She frowns, recognizing the attempt at a joke but knowing he was serious at the same time. "We'll just make plans tomorrow. Ready to call it a night?"

"Nah. I'm gonna look at these lists some more. You can turn in if you want. I'll let myself out later," Rick informs.

"Do you ever take a break? Just to hang out and do non-related work stuff?" She wonders.

Rick ponders for a moment. "Well, I work out…."

"That's work related….in a sense. I mean, go for a walk in the park, read something besides your client's file, go to the movies…." She trails off as he asks curtly, "Where is this coming from?"

That snaps her back to reality as she realizes exactly who she is talking to….her bodyguard. She's not even sure where those questions came from and why she even asked them. "I was only making conversation. I'll just….good night."

Rick watches as she makes a beeline for her bedroom and closes the door quietly. He drops his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling like he made another mistake. He looks at the closed bedroom door and knows it's best to keep things as professional as possible with her. Anything else and he might be in trouble.

Hours later, Michonne rolls over to look at her clock. The display reads 4:30 am. She sighs realizing that her inner clock is at work again and maybe her body is telling her she needs to exercise today. She sits up slowly, stretching with a big yawn. She gets out of bed, making her way to the kitchen when she comes up short at the sight in her living area.

Rick Grimes is sleeping upright on her sofa, his head back, his mouth slightly open. She smiles and reaches up to cover her mouth shyly. She can't help but observe him in this isolated, unguarded moment. He looks so normal, not the guy who has it all together, not the hardened bodyguard who only thinks about her safety.

She notices the papers at his side and wonders if he stayed up all night looking at them. At least he really seems to be concerned about her wellbeing. She moves over to him and gently nudges his knee with one of her own. She watches as he pops awake, his hand going to the gun at his back. She raises her eyebrows at him. "Do I need protection from my own bodyguard?"

He sits up and utters an apology. He looks around slowly and rubs his head. "Looks like I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem although you're gonna have a crook in your neck from sleeping like that. You probably need a work out."

He nods, wondering if he should say anything at all about what transpired the night before. She seems to be ok since she's talking to him. Maybe he should just leave well enough alone. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5. I was just about to start getting ready," she answers.

He yawns and stretches then comes to a stand and says, "I'll meet you at the elevators at 5:15."

"Ok." She walks him to the door and once it's closed, she rests her back against it for just a moment. She realizes she has got to get herself together and soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, Michonne and Deanna negotiate a deal with the show runners and television conglomerate that host the TV show she used to star on. She has several weeks before filming starts, but will meet them and their lawyers with her own legal representation in a matter of days to sign her contract.

She smiles as a feeling of accomplishment washes over her. No one would expect this. They'd be looking for the next blockbuster movie but she likes the pace of a TV series and because she's only guest starring she wouldn't be needed for the entire season. The producers are sure their ratings will skyrocket which Deanna assures her would catapult her status to leading again if she desires it. She just wants to take it one step at a time.

She can hear Maggie on her cell phone making arrangements for preparation of her apartment in New York. It feels good to have plans. It also feels good to be out from under the ever watchful eye of Rick Grimes. Deanna assured him that she could take care of Michonne during a conference call so he surprisingly relinquished and joined Morgan, T-Dog, and Shane in making some security arrangements for their upcoming trip.

The next morning, they are seated in one of the hotel's restaurants for breakfast. Maggie didn't have time to peruse the papers she requests each day so she brought them with her. Rick and Michonne are laughing about some mishap in the gym as they relay it to Morgan and T-Dog and Shane are close by, keeping watch.

Maggie tosses aside paper after paper, bored with the headlines then gasps as a paper she's never seen before blares out at her. There is a photo of Michonne with Rick standing by her side and the caption reads: **"I was fired because I caught Michonne having sex with her bodyguard!"**

"SHIT!" Maggie yells sitting up in her chair as she quickly thumbs through the paper to get to the actual story.

Morgan, Michonne and Rick look concerned as the former asks, "What is it?"

Maggie looks to Michonne knowing she is going to be upset by this. All she can do is hand the paper to her as she offers an apology.

Michonne sees her picture and notices Rick as well, then slowly reads the caption. She frowns in confusion then looks up from the paper, her eyes connecting with Rick's. His expression is curious as she returns her focus to the paper and reads the caption again. All sorts of questions flit through her mind as she slams the paper face down on the table.

"That's not true! Who would report something like that?!"

"Of course we know it's not true. We'll contact the editor of this paper and get to the bottom of this. They'll retract the story and…" Maggie stops as Rick reaches for the paper and Michonne grabs it to her chest, giving him a nervous look before she averts her gaze.

"What is going on?" Rick asks.

Maggie frowns as she watches Michonne's reaction. She knew she'd be upset but she normally takes this stuff in stride. _What's different now_?

Morgan offers Michonne his hand, requesting the paper. She hands it over reluctantly, then gasps as Morgan smiles and starts to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Morgan," Michonne reminds him.

"It's ridiculous. Surely you aren't going to let this upset you?" Morgan inquires. He hands the paper to Rick who reads it and immediately lifts his eyebrows with interest.

"This isn't the first time something like this has been printed about you," Morgan states.

"That's not the point. People need to know the truth and…"

Rick interrupts her with, "Has no one taken notice of the first three words in this article…."I was fired"….? That's a solid clue as to who is behind this. Bob, Martinez or both."

"Then I want them sued for a false report and this story retracted as soon as possible," Michonne demands.

"Just last week you had a problem with firing them and now you want to sue them over something that you know isn't true?" Rick laughs. "What? You got a jealous boyfriend I don't know about?"

Michonne's eyes narrow as she looks at Rick. "Yeah as a matter of fact I have an entire slew of them. Didn't you know?" She comes to a stand, tossing her napkin onto the table. "The point is….regardless of what people may _think_ they know about me, printing things that aren't true can be hurtful. That paper has been delivered everywhere and it makes me look like a slut. Well, I'm not and I want this taken care of." She flounces off as Maggie, T-Dog, and Shane fall in behind her.

Morgan gives Rick a cautious look. "You aren't going with them?"

"T-Dog and Shane can handle it. I'll give her a few minutes to calm down," Rick answers.

"Good idea since you're lover boy of the week." Morgan smiles.

"Hey, don't say that. She'll definitely take it the wrong way," Rick returns.

"Honestly, I've never seen her this upset about one of these stories. Maybe in the beginning but she barely reacts to stories nowadays. I guess this whole stalker thing could be taking its toll. It might be good for her to get back to work and change locations," Morgan suggests.

Rick only nods as he wonders why the story upset her so much. _Was it just the story or was it because I was mentioned?_

Meanwhile, Maggie is asking Michonne that exact question as they sit in her bedroom behind closed doors. The latter gave Shane and T-Dog explicit instructions that if they just had to be around then they could stand outside her door.

"I…I don't know. I guess I just wasn't expecting it. We haven't gotten a story like this in weeks and Rick has only been here for a little while. How did they even get a photo of us?" Michonne asks.

"Listen, we'll handle it. We can find out who reported it and go from there. If it's Martinez we know how to handle him. The thing is we've never sued the others for false reports so how is it going to look if we execute a law suit now?"

"It'll look like I'm sticking up for myself and not allowing them to say whatever they want about me," Michonne fires back.

"What's really going on here Michonne? Is it Rick?"

Michonne rolls her eyes heavenward. "What do you mean? Is it Rick? Is what Rick?"

"Don't kill the messenger ok but I've seen the way you look at him…." Maggie forges ahead even though Michonne tries to interrupt her "….and the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me?" She wants to give in to the curiosity but knows it would be a mistake. The best thing for her to do is try to keep her distance and remain as professional as possible with him. "All he sees me as is a client. That's it so all I'm going to see him as is my bodyguard. End of story."

Maggie smiles slyly. "You're not even the tiniest bit curious about him?"

"I kind of…..tried to get to know him but he shut me down, so…."

"What do you guys talk about while you're working out?" Maggie asks.

"We don't talk. We work out…vigorously. He's up there with some of the trainers I've hired. You know what he wants us to try next….outdoor running. I am so not good at that," Michonne admits.

Maggie detects the animation in her friend as she talks about Rick Grimes and decides to help things along. "You know, there's another way to find out more about Mr. Grimes. He hired friends of his remember? T-Dog and Shane probably know plenty about him."

Michonne ponders that for a few seconds then gives Maggie a smile. "It would be nice to know more about him but I'm still gonna try and keep my distance. Regardless of what, he is dedicated to his job and that's how things should remain. Right?"

"If you say so."

XXXXXXXXXX

For the last two days, Michonne has been bombarded by paparazzi and gossip reporters trying to procure photos and any type of statement about her "new relationship". She chose to ignore the situation and let Deanna and Maggie handle it. She thinks Rick wanted to discuss it but she was too embarrassed so she shut down all speculation and talk of the fiasco. A short investigation unveiled Martinez as the culprit and Deanna was working with Michonne's legal team in an effort to handle Martinez and the tabloid who reported the story.

They (Michonne, Maggie, Morgan, Rick, T-Dog, and Shane) are now in a private waiting area in the airport about to depart on their relocation to New York. Deanna would join them later in the week for Michonne's contract signing. All are exhibiting a sense of relief as the paparazzi were starting to get bolder and bolder. They are hoping not to encounter the same problem in New York.

Rick observes Michonne quietly and is trying his best to hide his agitation but knows he is probably failing miserably. The anger and hurt she exuded when they first learned of the story seems to have evaporated into thin air as she laughs and talks quietly with T-Dog. For a split second, Rick contemplates telling T-Dog he should be more in tune with his surroundings then decides he should do exactly that himself in an effort to keep busy, do his job and ignore the fact that Michonne was getting along so well with his friend.

Meanwhile, Michonne is having a great time talking with T-Dog. Of course he was more interested in asking questions about her movies and her TV show but she didn't mind as she was able to get in a question or two about Rick. She knew they went to high school together in King County, GA and that Rick was divorced. Her instinct is to dig deeper but she doesn't want T-Dog to become suspicious so she allows him to choose their subjects. She feels a slight tinge of guilt as she knows she is using his fascination with her but quickly quells it down.

Their pilot approaches Morgan and they are escorted to board their private jet. Rick moves to grab Michonne's carry on but she tells him casually that T-Dog will get it. The former can only watch as T-Dog retrieves her bag, steps in beside her and they walk towards the boarding area.

Shane steps in next to Rick and comments, "Your mouth's hanging open" before following behind Maggie and Morgan.

Upon arrival at Michonne's luxury apartment, Shane and T-Dog don't hold back with their reactions. They are completely awestruck and Rick is too but he keeps it all hidden as he looks around casually at the vaulted ceilings and shiny hardwood floors. The place is straight out of a magazine and he can barely comprehend that this is actually someone's residence. He scratches his head and the realization of just how rich Michonne is hits him like a ton of bricks. He knew she was a movie star. The hotel they stayed in attested to that, but looking around at this place and grasping that she actually owes it all brings him back to reality in a huge way. This proves that he can only deal with her professionally and that's exactly what he's going to do.

She is making it hard though as she welcomes them into her home, instructing them to choose any room they'd like except hers on the second floor. The fact that she has enough bedrooms to accommodate them individually has Shane and T-Dog letting out long whistles. That serves to only irritate Rick as his friends are acting like they've never been in a place like this before. _Hell they haven't been in a place like this before._ He feels intimidated for the first time in a long time and he can't explain why.

Morgan moves off to make some phone calls as does Maggie so Michonne decides to give Rick, Shane, and T-Dog a personal tour of her home. Rick wants to smile as she appears so animated and excited to share her home with them but remains stoic. Everything is most impressive especially the indoor pool and gym.

Before they all branch off, she tells them she is cooking dinner and for everyone to meet in the kitchen at 8 o'clock sharp.

 _Damn. She cooks too_. Rick is learning more and more about her and he's not sure if that is good or bad.

A couple of hours later, he ventures into her kitchen just to ask if there was anything he could help her with. He knows he shouldn't have as soon as he sees her. She has her hair piled up high, showing off her neck and shoulders. She is wearing a simple tank top and sweat pants and flitting from one end of the kitchen to the other as she prepares dinner.

She looks up at him with a smile. "Hey. You're just in time to be my taste tester."

He gives her a simple nod as she motions for him to come closer. He watches as she stirs some sort of sauce then spoons a small portion of it, blowing to cool it off as she guides the spoon towards him, holding a kitchen towel underneath to catch any leaks. He tastes it cautiously, then nods. "It's good. What is it?"

"My special sauce that I'm keeping all to myself," she answers with a small laugh.

He has never seen her like this and he likes it. She can afford her own personal chef if she wanted but she's in the kitchen doing it all herself and seems to be enjoying every minute of it. Confusion masks his face as he wonders just what he has gotten himself into.

"Anything I can help with?" T-Dog asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Rick isn't sure if he is glad for the interruption or resentful of it.

Dinnertime arrives and Michonne looks around happily as everyone is laughing and talking and enjoying her meal. She decided to keep things as casual as possible so they are eating in the dining area closest to the kitchen instead of the formal dining room. She can't help but notice that Rick is more quiet than usual but she ignores it as she listens to Shane tell one of his stories about King County. She wants to comment that they never talk about their time in the military together but surmises that topic may be off limits for some reason.

For the next few days, they fall into a routine of sorts. Deanna had arrived the day before to meet with the TV reps and they took care of Michonne's contract. That was the only thing Michonne had on her schedule for the week and she is getting a bit antsy to get out and do something. She also can't help but notice that Rick has been ever present but he has been very quiet. She hasn't worked out with him since they've been here and she wonders what has happened. She knows she shouldn't be so concerned but she did think they had become friends in a sense.

Because they were all together for now (Deanna had offered her NY residence if the guys wanted to branch off), Rick, Shane, and T-Dog were basically taking shifts. She knows Rick is sleeping, Shane is working out and would be doing so for a while and T-Dog is on duty. She smiles as an idea comes to her and she puts it into play.

Rick wakes up before his alarm is set to go off as he always does and looks around quietly at his luxurious guest room. There was a connected bathroom, a fireplace and even a small area with a matching couch and chair. Splotches of tan, white, blue, and purple decorate the entire room and he must admit it is the nicest place he has ever stayed in. He scrubs his face and decides to get moving.

Thirty minutes later, he is feeling completely awake and refreshed after a nice shower so he goes in search of T-Dog just to check in. He frowns when he can't find anybody and wonders if he'll get lost in this place if he starts looking around. He should know where Michonne is at all times and the fact that he doesn't is irritating him. He pulls his cell phone from his back pocket and dials her number. He was making his way back towards the main entrance when he hears the door open, laughter and the telltale chime of Michonne's cell phone.

Michonne was just pulling her cell from her purse when she sees Rick walking towards them, his cell to his ear. She looks down at her phone, sees his name on the ID and says, "Oh" as she hits the end button.

Maggie and T-Dog stop in the foyer, carrying tons of bags. Rick takes in the scene and immediately puts it all together. They had obviously been shopping and they'd done it while he was unaware and asleep. He can feel the anger start in the pit of his stomach as his eyes zero in on T-Dog.

"You wanna explain this to me?" He asks.

T-Dog returns his gaze. "Everything was ok. Michonne wanted to go shopping so we went shopping."

Rick takes a deep breath, working his jaw slowly. "Can I have a talk with you….in private?"

"Rick, I…." Michonne begins then pulls up short as she can see the anger in Rick's eyes.

"I'll talk to you later," he tells her as he and T-Dog move into another room.

She shares a look with Maggie, wondering what she should do.

 **A/N: Uh oh, is Rick gonna go off on T-Dog or what? This was a lot longer than I ever anticipated so I had to end it somewhere or it never would've ended. Anyway, I promise not to make you wait long for the next installment. Thanks for all of the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

Deception (Chapter 5)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for supporting this story. I truly appreciate each of you.**

In a slight panic, Maggie retrieves her cell and dials Shane.

"What are you doing?" Michonne asks.

"Calling Shane. If it comes to blows in there…." Maggie gives a huff and trails off, not wanting to think of what Rick might do. "Shane?"

Michonne doesn't want to panic but feels this is her fault and she is not going to allow Rick to ruin his friendship over something as simple as a shopping trip. She moves toward the room she saw them disappear into but Maggie grabs her with a fierce shake of her head.

Meanwhile, Rick is keeping his temper in check as he questions T-Dog. Of course, T-Dog gives the same answer as before. He believes all is well simply because nothing happened and they returned safely.

"It doesn't matter that nothing went wrong. What matters is that I didn't know where she was. I've been tasked with keeping her safe. We all have and that means we work together as a team. This doesn't work unless we do it together and we're on the same accord."

"I sent Shane a text and I just thought he'd let you know," T-Dog informs.

"Ok. Why wouldn't you send me the same text? Is it because you knew I'd say no? Did she tell you that I'd say no?" Rick wants to know.

T-Dog sighs. "It was nothing like that. She said she was starting to feel too closed off and she just needed to get out. I didn't think it would hurt anything."

"Whoever's stalking her is still out there. The threat isn't over so we have to be even more cautious now. Did you even check ahead and map out the place where she went shopping? Did you have any planned escape routes in case something went wrong?"

T-Dog looks away in guilt knowing that he compromised Michonne's safety and Rick had every right to fire him or recommend termination. "I'm sorry, man. I….I didn't think. It was just a shopping trip."

"Nothing is that simple in this situation T. You have to remember that. Everything has to be planned out no matter what. I thought you understood that."

"I did. I do. I understand. This won't happen again, Rick. You can count on me," T-Dog assures him.

"I hope so. This put my competence on the line. If something happens to her, I've failed and I'm not gonna fail. Alright?" Rick gives him a stern look awaiting confirmation that he fully understands.

T-Dog nods with affirmation.

"Good coz I'm not having this conversation again."

The double doors suddenly burst open and Shane, Michonne, and Maggie rush in.

"What the hell's going on? Maggie's telling me you two are fighting and Michonne is saying it's all her fault. What happened?" Shane demands.

"I'll let T fill you in. I need to handle something else right now," Rick says as his eyes find and connect with Michonne's.

The others look between the two and know it is time for them to exit. T-Dog wants to stay and defend Michonne but realizes he has done enough damage and should just allow Rick to handle it. He leaves the room with Maggie and Shane.

Michonne lifts up to her full height with the click of the doors closing. She takes a deep breath and says, "You didn't have to take any of your anger out on T-Dog. I was the one who wanted to go shopping so it's all on me, not him."

"You're right. It is all on you. You've got him wrapped around your little finger and you knew he'd do whatever you wanted. I guess that reputation we discussed earlier comes in handy at times doesn't it?" He knew he'd draw a reaction from her with those words as her eyes narrow at him and her breathing increases.

"Are you insinuating that I used my feminine wiles to get him to do my bidding?" She asks quietly, too quietly.

"That's exactly what you did and how convenient that this all took place while I was sleeping."

She wants to shout at him but realizes, reluctantly, that he is right and maybe she should apologize.

Her silence urges him to continue. "All I'm trying to do is keep you safe and I can't do that if you're not going to cooperate with me. For some reason, I thought we went over this and you understood."

"I understand."

"Then why? Why would you do this knowing it was wrong? Knowing something could've happened and I wasn't there?" Rick asks.

She sighs slowly. "I just wanted to get out of here for a while. I wanted to feel normal again."

"You'll get that back eventually but right now I need you to cooperate. No more bullshit. Can you handle that?"

She swallows nervously as she gives him a nod, relieved that this didn't turn out as bad as it could have. She watches as he steps to her and looks directly into her eyes.

"Promise me."

She gives herself an inner shake. "Huh? What?"

"Right here. Right now. Promise me this won't happen again," he requests.

He is so close all she has to do is lean forward and they'd be touching.

"I promise," she whispers as her eyes zero in on his lips and she finds herself actually tilting towards him.

Rick panics as she leans in so he quickly steps back, looks down at the cell phone in his hand and pretends to be reading something, anything.

Michonne is mortified as she realizes she was practically about to kiss him and he moved away from her. She is screaming internally as she pivots and rushes out of the room, taking the stairs to her bedroom posthaste. _Did I just try to kiss him? Why did I do that? Why didn't he reciprocate?_

She makes it to her room and wants to cry desperately but refuses. She knows now that she won't be able to function around Rick Grimes any more. There is no way he can continue as her bodyguard. She walks over to the large mahogany desk, grabs the phone and dials Morgan.

Rick is still standing in the study like room that Michonne just vacated. He feels as if he made yet another mistake where she is concerned but there is no way he could've given in to her. _A kiss?_ That can't happen no matter how much he wants it to. The job would be compromised as well as her safety and he could not….would not take that risk. _Could I? Should I?_ He swallows nervously, wishing he could take it back somehow. Maybe he should try and talk with her. He rubs his head thoughtfully, wondering how he should handle this.

Meanwhile, Michonne is having a face to face with Morgan.

"Michonne, you can't be serious," Morgan gasps as he listens to her request. "What's the reasoning behind this?"

"What does reasoning have to do with anything? I'm telling you what I want done. Just do it," Michonne demands.

"Just like that. Fire Rick?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what did he do? How can I just fire him without provocation? He signed a contract you know," Morgan counters. "What is this really about?"

"That doesn't matter. I don't care what you have to do. You and Deanna find some kind of clause to terminate his contract. I mean it!"

Morgan can only nod as he takes his leave, wondering what could've happened between those two to beget this reaction from her. He surmises there is only one way to find out so he goes in search of Rick.

He finally finds him in the study behind a desk, almost like he is hiding out and asks if they can talk.

Rick frowns as Morgan tells him about Michonne's demands. He knows exactly what this is about but he only tells Morgan that he will handle it.

"I hope you do. She's never reacted like this before. What did you do?" Morgan asks.

"It's what I didn't do," Rick answers as the anger at her outrageousness rolls through him.

Morgan shakes his head in confusion, wondering if he should call Deanna about this. He surmises to wait and see what happens after Rick and Michonne actually talk to each other. "Well, do whatever you have to do to fix this."

Rick gives a nod as he makes his way up the stairs to Michonne's room.

Maggie steps in as she notices Rick's exit and wonders about the worried look on Morgan's face. "What's going on _now_?"

"Now? Is that an indication that I've missed something?" Morgan wants to know.

"You've missed plenty. Let's go get some cake so I can tell you all about it," Maggie suggests.

Michonne is trying to concentrate and read a book but can't stop wondering if Morgan will follow through with her demands. She glances at her phone, debating if she should call him and tell him not to fire Rick. Maybe she was too hasty and she asked herself if Shane and T-Dog would stay on without Rick. The three of them would probably leave together and they'd be in a tough situation thanks to her.

She sighs heavily, then jumps as there is a knock on her door. She exhales slowly, thinking it's probably Morgan letting her know that Rick has been taken care of. She gets up off her bed slowly and walks to the door. She braces herself for what Morgan is about to tell her, then opens the door only to find Rick Grimes on the other side. Her eyes pop with surprise and she tries to regain her composure quickly. "Yes?"

He splays his hand across the door and pushes it open wider, moving her with it as he steps inside and turns toward her. "You wanna tell me to my face why you've asked Morgan to fire me?"

She falters as she wasn't expecting this at all. "I…that's between me and Morgan."

He steps to her and closes the door with a sound thud. "I know what this is about and I….I need to be able to protect you no matter what. I can't compromise your safety. I won't."

"How is that compromising my safety?"

"It wouldn't be professional," Rick states.

"And you're the utmost professional, right?" Michonne asks.

"It's just better if we don't complicate things."

"Complicate things? Is that your way of telling me you know how things like this end up?" She inquires.

"No. I just…." He pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering how this woman has managed to get under his skin in such a short amount of time. "This is not a good idea."

Michonne can see his struggle as he contemplates. The transparency of his resistance alerts her to the fact that he had to be experiencing some of the same feelings she was. She realizes that he isn't immune to her at all. He's just trying to do the right thing. For some reason, that attracts her all the more. He's not star struck. He hadn't even seen her movies until she provided them for him. He didn't bow down to her because of her status. He spoke his mind and didn't care much if he hurt her feelings or not. All of this has culminated into an attraction that she cannot and will not deny any longer. Her heart is beating so fast she is almost convinced he can hear it.

The silence continues to grow as they stand by the door, staring each other down. His blue orbs move from her eyes, to her lips, to her neck, to her shoulders, to her breasts, to her stomach, to her hips, to her legs, to her feet and slowly back up again to her face. The look in her eyes makes him want to exit the room and kiss her all at the same time but he fights against the latter, reminding himself that she is his client and that's all she can ever be to him. He can't consider anything else.

The look of longing she detected in his eyes suddenly disappears but the fact that it was there is all Michonne needs. She's not sure what comes over her but she takes advantage of the moment and steps to him slowly. She presses a light kiss to his chin, waiting for him to bolt but he doesn't. She resists the urge to grab him to ensure that he doesn't pull away and leans further into him, kissing one corner of his mouth and then the other.

Everything in him is telling him to move away but he finds he can't. Her lips are the softest he has ever encountered and he wants more. He snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her against him, his other hand cupping her cheek as he searches her eyes. She stares right back before dropping her gaze to his lips, his hands on her emboldening her like she has never experienced. She captures his lips with her own, squealing internally when he tilts his head and deepens their kiss. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip before delving inside as she opens up to welcome him. He groans as he feels her fingers in his hair, her other hand dropping to his waist.

She is beyond elated as she pulls on his tongue, throwing caution to the wind and just doing what she wants. She feels light and heady and wishes this could last forever. She's not sure what this could mean and at this very moment she doesn't care. The kiss seems to go on and on and he finally lifts his head and hugs her to him tightly. She returns his hug eagerly, afraid any words will shatter the moment.

Rick sighs, wanting to beat himself up for this but realizing he wanted it just as much if not more than she did. "Your safety has to be my first priority. You know that right?"

She gives a small smile because all she can hear is _you're my first priority._ She nods slowly and murmurs, "That's a start." Realizing that he wants her just as much as she wants him and it wasn't all in her head creates some sort of inner peace and if she needs to take it slow with him then that is exactly what she would do.

The knock at the door startles them as they quickly attempt to gain some composure. Seconds later, Michonne opens the door with Rick standing closely behind her. It was Morgan. "Yes?"

Morgan looks from one to the other, noticing Michonne's smeared lipstick and darting eyes. He looks to Rick and takes in his flushed skin and swollen lips. He breathes in deeply as he wonders if he should comment at all. He clears his throat. "I….um….just wanted to check to be sure everything was ok. Did you two…talk?"

"We worked it out. Everything's fine now," Michonne answers.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asks.

Rick wants to yell "no" but he gives Morgan a reassuring nod and watches as he looks between them once again before bidding them a good night.

Michonne closes the door and turns to him with the most gorgeous smile he has ever witnessed. He drops his head, knowing that he has fallen deeper than he ever thought he could.

The next day, Rick calls a meeting for the group only to reiterate what he has been stressing all along. Michonne goes nowhere alone and there will be at least two bodyguards with her at all times. The latter only sighs as she realizes that he is back in professional mode and that she is going to have to accept that and allow him to do his job.

She won't complain as he stayed in her room well past midnight and they actually talked. She was so eager to find out more about him that she didn't factor in that he would want to know about her. She couldn't bring herself to share the dissension between herself and her parents. She felt it made her look selfish. She had pulled a few details about his marriage from T-Dog but noticed that he didn't mention that at all.

Rick tries his best to keep his eyes away from Michonne but finds that he can't. He enjoyed their talk last night more than he'd like to admit. He wanted to share everything with her, but decided to hold back especially about his marriage. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the details of his divorce. He felt it made him look too much like a failure. They chose topics like music, hobbies, travel, food, etc. and he can't recall the last time he had that much fun.

Morgan looks from one to the other again, asking himself if he should mention their new relationship status. The professional in him wants to pull Rick to the side and tell him he is making a mistake but the man who used to be a husband and father sees the potential and wants them to make this work despite the circumstances.

They continue to discuss matters such as Michonne's schedule which Maggie had cleared due to the move but shared that she was being bombarded with calls, emails, and texts for interviews, photos, fashion promotions, charity opportunities, etc.

Michonne sighs as she knows she will have to get back to work and soon. The announcement of her return to TV would hit the media outlets in two weeks and she knew her schedule would be filled to capacity afterwards. She'd better enjoy the time off while she could. She relays to Maggie that she'd like to wait until after the announcement before scheduling anything.

Business talk always gets her a little wound up so she decides to go for a swim afterwards. She is descending the stairs, wearing a two piece bikini, as she makes her way to the indoor pool. Rick, Shane, and T-Dog were standing by the study as she walks toward them. They are rendered speechless as she tosses her hair over her shoulder and smiles directly at Rick.

"Feel like swimming?" She asks him.

He gives a slight shake of his head and watches as she shrugs her shoulders and walks on. He shares a look with Shane and T-Dog, willing them to avert their eyes as he rolls his shoulders in agitation. He was about to tell them they should get back to business when he realizes his train of thought has left him. He exhales in frustration and attempts to step away.

T-Dog stops him and asks, "You ain't going swimming?"

"I've got other things to take care of," Rick answers roughly.

"Yeah you do. I've got duty. T's my relief so I'd say you've got a little free time," Shane reminds him with a smile.

"All I've got is….if it were me, I wouldn't be standing here talking to us," T-Dog states.

Rick works his jaw as he thinks, then he shakes his head as he finds himself walking towards the pool area.

T-Dog and Shane share a knowing look before they move off to handle their jobs.

Michonne had just finished her second lap when she sees Rick walk inside and plop down on one of the loungers. She smiles as she swims to the edge closest to him and asks, "Change your mind?"

"Was that your plan all along?"

"No. This is just our exercise for the day."

He gives a shy smile. "I'm not much of a swimmer."

"So let me teach you," Michonne offers.

He stands and walks over to the edge, looking down at her as she looks up at him. "Ok. I'll get changed."

"No need," she utters and before he knows it she reaches up, grabs his pants at the thighs and pulls him into the pool. She laughs at the huge splash he makes and wades over to him as he surfaces with a couple of sputters.

Before he can form one word, her hands are at his shoulders and her mouth is covering his.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several days have passed and Rick has finally convinced Michonne to start jogging with him. He knows she only gave in because he had started swimming with her even if he didn't consider swimming to be one of his strong points. She's not so keen on jogging but she's doing it because she knows it's what he'd like to do. Shane rides with them as they take one of Michonne's cars to a nearby trail at a park.

Two hours later they return to the apartment's covered parking garage and Rick is helping Michonne out of the car as she is complaining about sore muscles.

"Now it wasn't that bad Michonne," Shane states. "I kept up and I normally can't keep up at all."

"Don't flatter him any more than you already have. He was obviously taking it easy today because of me," she contributes.

Rick only smiles. "You'll get better with time."

She rolls her eyes heavenward. "We have to do this again?"

The other two laugh then look up with the sound of a car horn. Maggie is returning as well, pulling into a space two cars down, parking another of Michonne's vehicles. They wait for her as she appears to be dragging a huge mail bag out of the back seat.

"Need some help?" Shane offers.

"No, I think I've got…" BOOM! The bag explodes, its contents scattering into the air, the impact sending Maggie flying, several car alarms are triggered as well as the building's emergency/security alarms.

Rick, Michonne, and Shane are knocked to the ground, all of them dazed, their ears ringing as smoke, paper and other debris fills the air and litters the asphalt.

Rick moves over to Michonne quickly, checking her for injuries. She tries her best to regain some composure, looking Rick over to be sure he's ok. She gasps as she realizes Maggie was actually holding the bag. She looks around frantically and sees her friend sprawled on the ground several feet from them, her body lying at an odd angle.

"MAGGIE!" Michonne shouts as she tries to move towards her. "MAGGIE!"

Rick grabs her. "No, wait….we need to get out of here." He looks around cautiously and holds tight as Michonne struggles to get to her friend.

"Let me go! She's hurt!" Michonne shouts. "Maggie!" She starts to cry as Shane lifts himself up slowly and makes his way to Maggie's side. He drops his head with a harsh expletive as he pulls his cell phone from his pocket and dials 911.

A scream builds up in the pit of Michonne's stomach and she lets it out as several of the building's security guards come rushing to their aid. She can feel herself being lifted as the hysterical screams continue to rip through her body. _She can't be dead. Not Maggie_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick is pacing at the foot of the bed where Michonne is resting peacefully thanks to being heavily sedated. They were at Deanna's place as Michonne's entire apartment building is being cleaned, investigated, and swept for more explosive devices. They couldn't get her to calm down so Morgan called in a physician who immediately administered a sedative.

He closes his eyes in frustration as the images of Maggie lying on the ground, covered in blood keep fliting through his memory. This has to be the work of the stalker and this motherfucker is getting bolder and bolder. There has to be a break in this case soon. Otherwise, they're going to have to move again and this time, the location will be one of his choosing.

Michonne fights her way through the fog of grogginess, trying her best to open her eyes. Her mouth is dry and she can feel a slight headache attempting to make its presence known. She manages to get one eye open and looks around slowly. _Rick? He's here….with me_. She takes a deep breath, wondering why she feels so tired. She immediately tries to piece together the events of the day. She remembers breakfast and laughing with Maggie about something. _Mail? Fanmail?_

"Michonne?"

She opens both eyes, blinking slowly as she tries to wake up completely. The mailbag comes to mind and then…..She sits up as quickly as her body allows. "Maggie? Where's Maggie?" An image of Maggie on the concrete blares out at her and she feels sick. She covers her mouth and mutters, "Bathroom. I need…."

Rick snatches her up and gets her to the bathroom just in time. He watches helplessly as she heaves over the toilet. He grabs a towel and leans down to help wipe the tears from her face and the moisture from her mouth.

"Is she….." Her look is pained and desperate as she gazes at Rick.

"She's alive. Last report, she was in surgery. Morgan should let us know more soon."

The tears continue to pour down her cheeks as she says, "This is because of me isn't it? This all happened because of me."

All he can do is hold her as she collapses against him, her heart wrenching sobs reverberating through his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Deception (Chapter 6)

Morgan can't believe the mass of people at Michonne's apartment building. Between the police, the bomb squad, hotel security, and the paparazzi, the entire block was congested. It was the best decision to move her to Deanna's place, but he is getting anxious. The team is split and he is more than sure that is not a good idea. He left Shane at the hospital with Maggie, Rick is with Michonne, T-Dog is being interrogated by the police, and he is trying to get some intel about what happened.

He sees T-Dog with two detectives and walks toward them. They exchange short pleasantries and one of the detectives lets him know they would need to question him and the others as soon as possible. They were awaiting a call from the hospital as soon as Maggie was able to answer some questions. Morgan requests to be interrogated immediately but asks if they can transport Michonne to the station the next day.

"We'd rather not sit on this. The little info we've gotten from the bomb squad tells us this was a detonation, maybe homemade. Even the security cameras were tampered with. We need to get statements as soon as possible."

Morgan agrees and submits to their questions, promising to get the others to the station as soon as they are available.

Meanwhile, Rick is on his cell with Shane, trying to get an update on Maggie. Michonne waits anxiously by his side, praying that Maggie would be ok. Shane relays that the surgery was successful. She had injuries to her head and leg that had to be repaired. Deanna was making arrangements for her parents to fly in to New York that day.

A slight relief floods through Michonne as she realizes that everything is going to be fine. Maggie would recover from this. She waits patiently for Rick to complete his conversation and once he hangs up, she says, "I have to see her. Please say we can go to the hospital."

Rick drops his head, knowing the possible consequences but seeing her anguish, realizing he can't deny her. "Where are the keys to Deanna's cars?" She opens her mouth but he cuts her off as he knows what she is about to suggest. "No drivers. Not right now. I'll get you there unseen. You're gonna have to do something different with your hair, we need to disguise you as best as we can."

She looks down at her outfit, the spandex pants, matching jacket, and running shoes. "I can't go in there like this."

"That's exactly how you're going in there. People are gonna be looking for a celebrity and you're not giving them that. Not today."

She doesn't argue but can't think of what to do with her hair so she rummages through Deanna's closet and retrieves a knit cap. She pulls it over her head, pushing her hair into it as best as she is able, lifts her jacket hood, and grabs a pair of shades. "Will this do?"

"It'll have to."

Rick is frustrated as all he has is one gun for protection. He tells himself it will have to do as they retrieve keys and make their way to the parking garage. He holds her hand as they walk, feeling her apprehension at being in another parking garage, trying not to relive what just happened. They find the car and slip inside quietly. He tells her to lean down as soon as they are cleared by security and exit onto the street.

Thirty minutes later, they are in the elevator at the hospital on their way to the 10th floor. Shane meets them in the hallway and leads them to Maggie's side. A blaring white bandage covers her friend's head as she continues to sleep. Michonne tries to contain her emotions as she has never seen Maggie like this. She takes the chair by the bed and holds her hand, her throat so tight she knows she won't be able to utter a word. She does the only thing she knows to do in a moment like this. Something her mom and dad taught her, something she has never forgotten. She prays.

A male nurse comes in to check Maggie's vitals and introduces himself as Glenn. He assures them that he will take good care of his patient and that she is in the best hands. Michonne is not sure why but his words actually aid her in feeling better.

Rick gets a call from Morgan and an hour later, he and Michonne are in the hospital's empty chapel answering questions from the detectives assigned to investigate the incident. Shane is questioned as well. The detectives give their customary assurances, promising to remain in contact as the investigation progresses. Neither of them seemed convinced that Michonne's stalker had followed her from one coast to the other but Rick and Morgan were adamant about it.

Maggie's parents arrived before nightfall and Michonne wanted so badly to tell them everything but Rick advised her against it. News about the stalker had not hit the public and he wanted it to stay that way. Morgan stepped in and relayed a plausible story to Mr. and Mrs. Greene, promising to take care of all the expenses.

Rick, Michonne, and Shane return to Deanna's after making a quick stop at a couple of stores to purchase a few needed items. The former hopes they will be able to return to her place on tomorrow if only to retrieve some clothes and other necessities. T-Dog remains at the hospital, watching over Maggie as a precaution. Morgan keeps Deanna abreast of everything, working with her to procure another bodyguard and discuss Michonne's lack of a personal assistant.

The next morning, Rick and Michonne are alone again as Morgan and Shane travel to the hospital to relieve T-Dog and to check on Maggie and her parents. They sit in Deanna's kitchen, Rick devouring an omelet while Michonne picks at hers. The security alarm starts chirping and they both freeze before sharing a panicked look and making their way to the front entrance. They both start to relax when the sound ends as the gentleman at the door punches in a code.

"Spencer?" Michonne questions as the dark haired guy at the door turns to face them.

"Hey. I didn't know you'd be here," he returns.

"I didn't know you were back in the states. Weren't you in Jamaica somewhere?"

"I'm back earlier than expected. I'll surprise Mom later this week." He looks to Rick curiously. "Who's this?"

"This is Rick. He's my bo….."

"Bodyguard," Rick supplies hurriedly. "I'm the bodyguard. Rick Grimes."

Spencer nods. "Nice to meet you. Spencer Monroe."

Michonne tries to ignore Rick's interruption but can't help wondering….. _what did he think I was about to say?_ She lets out a slight yelp as Spencer takes her by surprise and wraps her in a tight hug _._ She immediately starts to push him away then thinks better of it and returns his hug. Her relief is evident as he lets go of her with a smile.

"It's just been so long since I've seen you. I almost forgot just how beautiful you are," Spencer admits.

Michonne clears her throat, stealing a quick look at Rick. "Thank you Spencer. We uh…we were having breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Thanks but no. I'm going to unpack and call Mom. I'll come find you later."

They watch as he moves toward the stairs, carrying a couple of large duffle bags. Rick finds it strange that he doesn't have any regular luggage. He turns his attention to Michonne with raised eyebrows.

"Something tells me there's a story there. You mind sharing?"

Michonne takes a deep sigh, questioning the reveal of every little detail of her life. "We went out on a date _once_ but I didn't feel comfortable with him. He's Deanna's son. He seemed more like a brother to me."

"Does he know that?"

"Rick, that was years ago. Believe me. Spencer has moved on."

They return to their breakfast, but Rick can't shake the feeling that something may be off with Spencer.

XXXXXXXXXX

They are at Michonne's apartment with Spencer in tow. He learned of Michonne's dilemma through his mother and wanted to help in any way he could. Rick wanted to protest, but left things as they were. Morgan trusts him and obviously Michonne does too. They were gathering enough items to be at Deanna's for a couple of weeks.

They were able to sneak in undetected but didn't know how long that would last as the paparazzi continues to hang around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the starlet.

Michonne can't help looking around her place and wondering if it will ever feel secure again. She can only hope so and prays this nightmare will end soon. She wants Maggie to be ok so they can take that vacation they've been postponing. Maybe she could reach out to her parents again. It's been way too long and they have to forgive her eventually. Then there's Rick. She questions if they will ever have a chance at a real relationship. She scoffs as she realizes those were all personal goals. For the first time in a long time, it wasn't her career that she thought of first.

Hours later, they are back at Deanna's after having visited Maggie at the hospital. Michonne wants to take her mind off of the obvious so she decides to prepare dinner. That always makes her feel better. Spencer and Rick were in the kitchen with her while she was prepping her meal. The former offers his advice on how to handle the stalker and Rick listens, trying to be attentive.

Michonne can tell he is a bit irritated with Spencer but continues to hold his tongue. The doorbell chimes and Michonne is relieved, knowing it must be Shane and T-Dog returning. Morgan would remain at the hospital.

Spencer goes to answer the door while Rick and Michonne share a certain look in his absence. The slight amusement they were enjoying was nullified as Shane, T-Dog, and Spencer enter the kitchen with panicked expressions. Shane hands over a large envelope with some black and white photos to Rick.

"We gotta get her outta here, man," T-Dog states.

Rick knows without a doubt that T-Dog is right. He holds in expletive after expletive as he looks at the pictures of himself, Michonne, Shane, and Maggie in the parking garage before, during, and after the explosion. He fires off question after question as he takes Michonne by the arm and they rush to grab the few things she brought from her apartment.

She only caught a glimpse of the photos but knew not to question anything at this point. All she can do is follow Rick's instructions. Shane and Spencer go to the hospital to inform Morgan of what happened while Rick, Michonne and T-Dog take another car and leave for a destination unknown. Rick realizes that he can't share her whereabouts with anyone at this point. Sending the photos was just the stalker's way of letting them know he was close by and he knew where they were. He was getting closer and closer which means he was going to make another move soon.

Michonne feels like she is in a true spy movie with all the secrecy, the black clothing, using untraceable phones for communication, and they are once again checked into a hotel. If not for all of the activity and anxiety, she probably would've broken down by now.

4:05 am finds them leaving the hotel and traveling on the highway. Rick hasn't said a word about where they're going. Only that it should be safe. All she knows at this point is that Maggie and her family are being taken care of and will be moved out of the city the next day. She can't help but feel apprehensive about it and questions if this is good for her friend's recovery. She shakes her head and tells herself that Maggie could be in just as much danger as she is so it was best for them to be proactive and take precautions.

She rests her head against the seat in the rear of the car, looking from the back of Rick's head to the back of T-Dog's, asking yet again _what did I do to deserve this_?

A little over twenty hours later, they arrive in King County, Georgia in another vehicle minus T-Dog. They met someone named Daryl Dixon right outside of Florida. He and T-Dog left in Deanna's car while Rick and Michonne hopped into the truck Daryl was driving and made their way to Georgia. She can't wait to get a decent meal and take a long hot bath.

She looks over at Rick and can't help but notice how tense he is. She swallows nervously, wishing she could relieve his anxiety somehow. Those feelings of guilt are trying hard to resurface and she can't help but wonder if this is what her parents were always warning her against. Not necessarily that fame would lead to something like this but maybe that fame came with a price she might not be willing to pay.

They pull into a neighborhood that looks almost familiar to her. Darkness shrouds the houses as it is still in the wee hours of the morning, but what little she can make out appears nice and tranquil. Rick parks the truck on the street and takes a look around cautiously. He retrieves their bags from the rear cab and says, "Let's go."

Their walk is short as he moves up to a house and kneels down to grab a key holder hidden near the steps. He takes the key and unlocks the door, ushering her inside quietly. The minute he closes the door, he questions his lucidity in bringing her here but _what choice did I have_? He looks around as a dim light from a nearby lamp was left on. His mother has been taking care of the place like always as he notices how organized everything is.

He glances at Michonne. "Take a load off. I'll see if there is anything salvageable in the kitchen."

She surmises that he doesn't have to tell her twice as she plops down in the nearest chair and looks around curiously. She frowns as she notices some framed photos on a book shelf and immediately moves over to inspect. She smiles as she recognizes Rick with an older man and woman who must be his parents. She holds in a gasp as she realizes this must be his house. Her eyes dart from left to right as she turns around to take in the furniture, the wall art, the entertainment system. She has a million questions but knows she will have to quell her curiosity for now.

He returns with some granola bars and pop tarts. "I know, I know. I didn't plan well for this. I'll just go to the grocery store when it opens."

"This is your house?"

"Yeah. This is the one place I thought of, a place where you could be safe. But we won't be here long. Morgan will find another place and a way to get us there undetected," Rick assures her.

"But for how long? I mean, what if we never catch this guy? Am I supposed to live like this indefinitely?" She wonders.

"We'll catch him, Michonne. Everybody slips up every now and again and this guy _will_ slip up."

"Ok." She looks around again. "Can you show me to the bathroom? I really need a bath right about now."

"Come on." He leads her upstairs, her bag in tow and shows her where everything is. She thanks him and closes the door as he exits.

Rick stands in the hallway, staring at the closed door, wondering how he is going to make things right for her again. He takes a deep breath and moves off to the guest bedroom, making sure that the room is clean. He can't thank his mother enough for looking out for him especially while he is gone.

Thirty minutes later, they are bidding each other good night. Michonne wants so badly to regale him with question after question about his life here but she sees how tired he is and knows he should get some sleep. On the journey here, he would drive while T-Dog napped and then they'd switch places but she knows that isn't nearly as good as getting a good night's rest.

On impulse, she leans toward him and kisses his cheek gently. "Thank you."

"Everything's gonna be ok. I promise." He hugs her to him and kisses her soundly on the mouth. It was his intent to pull away, but he can taste the mint on her lips and decides he wants to taste more. He leads with his tongue, coaxing her to open up. She welcomes him as she tilts her head and offers her tongue as well. The exchange grows heated quickly as Rick can feel his body responding. He places his hands at her hips and steps back a fraction, breaking their kiss.

He clears his throat. "I uh….I'm gonna let you get some sleep now."

All she can do is nod, but she is sure to kiss him one last time before he steps into the hallway. She closes the door of the guest bedroom, turns out the lamp and stares at the ceiling as she lies back in bed. She feels wide awake, remembering what they just shared but slowly drifts off to sleep before she knows it.

Meanwhile, Rick is in the shower in his bedroom, trying to calm down as his mind races with thoughts of what their next move should be and his loins ache with the knowledge that the object of his desire is in a room down the hall. He will wait to hear from Morgan, but knows he will need a plan B just in case. He is expecting Daryl and T-Dog back sometime tomorrow and hopefully Shane can join them later in the week once Maggie and her family are settled. As for his other problem, he drops his hand slowly and wheedles himself into an unsatisfying release.

Several minutes later, he is in bed but sleep eludes him. His thoughts are constantly of Michonne and how this has been his most challenging assignment to date. Hopefully, they could get in a couple of uneventful days here at home, just enough time to get a report back from the bombing. There had to be some clues somewhere. He finds it is better to concentrate on the true assignment than anything else.

The next morning, Michonne is awakened by the mouthwatering aroma of bacon and fresh coffee. She smiles, wondering how Rick ever made himself leave her alone long enough to make a trip to the grocery store. She makes her way down the stairs and frowns as she draws closer to the kitchen and can clearly detect another voice besides Rick's…..a female voice. She enters the kitchen slowly to see Rick seated at the table while an older woman stands at the stove, talking and laughing as she cooks.

Rick sees her and makes his way to her side. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Michonne."


	7. Chapter 7

Deception (Chapter 7)

Michonne looks into kind eyes that match the shade of her own. She swallows nervously as this is the last thing she expected. She tries to concentrate on the comfort of Rick's voice.

"Michonne, this is my mother, Gladys."

"Nice to meet you," she relays as Gladys does the same.

The older woman looks from her son to Michonne, then back again. She gives a slight nod and a smile. "Well, I hope you're hungry. I was so happy to realize that Rick had come home. I swear I woke up in the middle of night and felt I needed to get over here and check things out. Good thing I did otherwise he was going to starve you wasn't he?"

Michonne laughs, already enjoying the light banter from Rick's mother. "He promised to go the store first thing."

"Come on in and sit down. I'll have things ready in just a moment."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Michonne offers.

Ms. Gladys looks at her with a smile. "Aren't you sweet? Now where are you from?"

"Right here in Georgia. Columbus actually," Michonne answers.

"A Georgia girl. I like that. You live in New York now?"

"Yes ma'am, part of the time."

Rick surmises that he really didn't think this through as he didn't want to tell his mom everything. The less she knew the better, so he told her he and Michonne were dating which wasn't a lie but of course his mom is going to think it's way more serious than it is with him bringing her home.

Michonne is thankful that she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before coming downstairs. She can't help thinking that Rick should've warned her but maybe he couldn't. She also wonders exactly what he has told his mom about her.

"Now I don't mean to be too nosy but Rick told me you two met through his job. Is that right?"

"Yes, I uh….." Michonne trails off as Rick supplies, "We have some mutual friends."

"Well that's nice. It's just that you're the first girl I've met since his divorce and do you know how long that's been?" Gladys asks.

"Mom please….." Rick implores.

"Never mind. I'm just glad he's found someone."

Michonne looks to Rick, trying to hide her surprised pleasure. _So he told his mom we're dating? Well that's kinda sorta the truth isn't it?_

"Your father's working so the two of you will have to come over to the house for dinner tonight," Gladys informs. "He's going to be so happy to see you, son. I haven't said a word. I want him to be doubly surprised."

Rick wants to decline but knows that will only throw up a red flag so he agrees. He watches as his mother places loaded plates on the table and tells them to take a seat.

Michonne looks at the fluffy omelet covered with cheese and tomatoes just the way she likes it. She smiles up at Gladys. "This looks delicious."

The three of them sit down amicably and Rick distracts his mother from questioning them by asking her to fill him in on the latest happenings in their quaint town.

An hour later, she is preparing to leave and she gives strict instructions to be at her house by 6:30 for dinner. Rick assures her as he and Michonne wave goodbye.

The couple spends the remainder of the day watching TV and playing card games. Rick can't help wondering why he hasn't heard from Morgan or Shane or T-Dog or Daryl but surmises that no news might be good news. He looks across the table at the unabashed delight on Michonne's face and realizes he is happy to give her this reprieve for however long it lasts.

Six o'clock finds Michonne in the mirror in the guest bedroom, telling herself that the only dress she stuffed into her bag would have to do for tonight. Thank goodness she grabbed a pair of flats to complete her simple ensemble. She has only been there for a matter of hours and already likes it. She gives a soft chuckle, realizing she hasn't even been outside the house.

Rick had given her a rundown earlier of what he told his mother about them. They met through his job, they'd been dating for six months, and they were on their way to the west coast on a business trip. She can't help thinking that was pretty vague and Rick's mother looked like the type to dig for details. She inhales deeply and exhales slowly as she hopes she will be able to get through the dinner unscathed.

An hour later, she is most thankful that Rick's family likes to talk politics and they are doing just that. She contributes every now and again but doesn't mind that she isn't the hot topic. Obviously, Ms. Gladys had filled Arthur in on everything as he hadn't asked a lot of questions. They were in the middle of dessert when Arthur says, "So tell us about your folks Michonne. What do they do?"

She falters just a bit as the last thing she expected was to be asked about her parents. She returns her fork to her plate and clears her throat as she takes the time to dab her lips with her napkin. Rick can see it for what it was immediately….a stalling tactic. He gives her a thoughtful look before returning his gaze to his plate.

"They….um….well, my father is a pastor and my mother is just a pastor's wife," she answers.

"Oh a preacher's daughter. I take it you had an interesting upbringing," Arthur provides jokingly.

Michonne smiles, unsure of what he means exactly. Most people assume that a preacher's child is an absolute angel or an absolute devil. There is hardly ever any middle ground which is where Michonne likes to think she falls. "I suppose it was interesting. My dad was a preacher's kid himself and he definitely inherited his father's ways of thinking."

"Well, I hope they weren't too hard on you." Gladys laughs as she returns to her dessert.

Michonne's eyes grow sadder than Rick has ever seen them, but she averts her gaze quickly and gives a slight laugh. He wishes he could ask more of her but realizes now is not the best time.

"Are you two going to Columbus to see your parents while you're here?" Arthur trudges on.

"That would be a good idea," Michonne agrees.

The remainder of the evening passes by pleasantly and later that night, Michonne finds herself seated with Rick on his sofa in his living room. They imbibe a couple of glasses of wine and she can tell he wants to ask her something but he is holding back. She finds that she wants to tell him everything. She doesn't care about being judged any more.

"I….I haven't spoken to my parents in years." She sighs heavily. "They don't care for the career path I've chosen. It's an…embarrassment to them. There's no way a preacher's daughter is supposed to be in movies that show her in provocative attire. I'm allowing the devil to rule me so until I'm willing to give all of that up, they don't want anything to do with me."

He waits until she looks up so he can see her eyes. As suspected, she is expecting him to judge her. "Well, they're wrong and they're missing out on something extremely awesome in your life."

"When we first met….what you said in the limo after that video shoot about me being a _modern_ woman and all….you reminded me of my parents. I wanted to hate you but for some odd reason I cared about what you thought. I…didn't want you to think I was this loose, wild woman with a different man in her bed every night."

Rick scoffs as he realizes that's exactly what he thought but he knows better now. Since he's been working for her, there have been no wild parties, no guys hanging around, no dates….. _well I probably wouldn't have allowed any of that any way._ "I learned my lesson very quickly about that." They both laugh as Michonne did kind of put him in his place regarding that issue.

"Do you think I should see my parents while I'm here? I don't know when I'll return to Georgia."

"If that's what you want, we can arrange it. I just need to talk to Morgan and find out what his plans are. Maybe not tomorrow but the next day?" Rick inquires.

She gives a small nod. "Okay." She looks around curiously, wondering at the sense of contentment, normalcy. She hasn't felt this way in a long time and realizes it has everything to do with Rick. Would this be their lives if they were to actually settle down together? She brings her attention back to him and wonders if they will ever get a first date. Clarity arrives as she surmises that now is probably the only chance they will get.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rick states.

She bites her bottom lip with uncertainty. "How do you feel about us going out on a date? A real date?"

He frowns just a bit. "A date? I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Rick, we've been here for a day or so and things have been quiet. We probably won't get another chance like this," she explains.

"Of course we will."

"When?"

"Well I can't answer that right now but we will."

"I know there's some place we could go. Please. It'll be fun." His silence tells her that he is thinking about it. "No one knows we're here. No one here knows me so it'll be fine. I know it will."

He looks over at her and smiles as he witnesses the excitement in her eyes. "Ok but I need to ask you."

She rears back and puts a hand on her hip. "You're going to make me wait on you to ask me? Well, that's…."

He interrupts quickly. "Michonne. Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

She blushes and quells down the shiver his deep southern drawl evokes. "Yes."

"Well, it's a date then."

She agrees with a smile. "It's a date."

The next day, Michonne can't contain her excitement. They make breakfast together and she finds herself wishing it could be like this every day.

Rick is loving the look of happiness on her face. He shakes his head as he remembers their reality but determines to forget all of that for just once and enjoy this time with her. He will have to put in a call to Morgan tomorrow since it appears he won't be receiving one. Until then he is going to live in the moment and drink in her beauty every chance he gets.

Hours later, they are both taking extra care with their appearance as they prepare for their first official date. Rick is a bit apprehensive as he is not sure at all about where to take her. He waits patiently in the living area, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

Minutes later, Michonne descends the stairs wearing a short sleeved striped sweater and fitted jeans. He can't help taking her in slowly, allowing his eyes to rove from head to toe. He stops momentarily at her waist as a sliver of skin is revealed as she walks. He swallows hard and averts his eyes before his mind takes him elsewhere.

Michonne smiles as she appreciates him in a blue denim shirt that brings out his eyes and dark jeans that encase him very well. She never thought she'd be attracted to a man in cowboy boots but…. _damn he is pulling this off like no other._ She takes a deep breath and continues to move until she is standing directly in front of him.

"You look….gorgeous…as always," he tells her.

"Thank you. You're looking quite handsome. I'm not used to seeing you dressed like this. It's either suit jackets or work out gear." She is not bashful as she eyes him with appreciation. "I like this."

Rick can only nod as he offers her his arm. "Shall we?"

They travel for a little over 30 minutes and Rick pulls into a gravel strewn parking area with a number of vehicles already parked. There is a huge neon sign flashing with the words "The Line".

Michonne looks over to Rick and he looks back. They both laugh.

"King County is small so I had to travel out a little further. I chose this place for the food. I heard their burgers are the best. At least I hope this is the right place."

"It doesn't matter. We're here and we're going to have a good time," she relays.

They walk inside and take it all in. The place is a nice size, the bar takes up one side of the building with booths forming a U around it. The other side consists of tables and chairs, a couple of pool tables in one corner and a jukebox in the other.

Michonne wonders if this is what some would call a honky tonk bar. She thinks she may be on to something with the mournful country song blasting throughout the place. A waitress informs them to sit where they please and she would be over to get their drink orders shortly.

Moments later, he is nursing a beer while she enjoys a mixed drink. She cringes as another country crooner belts out an upbeat song. She can only hope that is not all they will be subjected to for the night.

"So you've never been here before?" She asks.

"Nope. I guess I work too much to have much of a social life," he answers.

"Maybe you need to consider changing that. I'm telling you now. I will not appreciate being ignored."

"For some reason, I don't think I'd ever be able to ignore you."

She smiles. "So I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Am I really the only person you've brought home since your divorce? I mean, I know you didn't really have much of a choice but….you haven't dated anyone else?"

"Sure. I've dated. Just never anyone long enough or serious enough to warrant a meeting with the parents."

"I guess you can just pencil me in under extenuating circumstances, huh?"

"Well yeah but I'm kinda glad you met my parents. I'll be happy to meet yours too. You still want to do that right?" He asks cautiously.

"I do." She takes a sip from her drink, garnering up the courage to ask what she really wants to know. "What….why did you get divorced?"

"Isn't it bad form or something to talk about past relationships on a date?"

Michonne can't help it….she laughs at the uncomfortable expression on his face. Then realizes that he is probably right and she wouldn't know that because she hasn't dated anyone seriously. "It probably is but you won't tell me otherwise so I'm asking."

Rick sighs. He didn't want her to think of him as a failure but realizes that he really wants her to know. "She….didn't love me anymore." He watches as she sits back in her chair and processes that information. He stops her before she can reply. "It wasn't all on her though. I was away a lot. I took assignment after assignment and she finally got fed up. She started seeing someone else, got pregnant, divorced me and went on to live her life. Can't say I blame her. I wasn't a very good husband."

"Rick, I'm….sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." He looks into her eyes, waiting to see the judgment there, the accusation but it's not there. Instead, he finds sympathy and something that looks like longing. He shakes his head for just a moment, wondering at her expression. _Could she still want me after finding out the truth?_

Michonne perks up as she recognizes the beginning notes of one of her favorite songs. _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…_..She offers her hand to Rick. "Dance with me?"

"What? No…."

"Please," she begs as she stands up and pulls him with her.

He sighs but doesn't deny her, following her to the dance floor where only a few other couples are dancing.

"I love this song. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Ever heard it?"

Rick shakes his head negatively.

Michonne only smiles as she pulls him into her arms. "Listen to the words. It's beautiful." She closes her eyes and promptly rests her head on his shoulder as they slowly sway to the music. Soon she is leaning back to stare into his gorgeous blue eyes as she mouths the words with deep emotion.

Rick is completely mesmerized. The words to the song are beautiful. He can only hope she could feel that way about him one day. He gives her a slight smile, enjoying the sight of her like this. He has never seen her this carefree, this happy. It makes him want to keep her this way forever. _Could they live here…happily?_ Other thoughts quickly try to creep in but he doesn't allow it, choosing to concentrate on her instead.

The song ends all too soon and he was about to lead her back to their table when she detains him. Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You starts to play and he most definitely knows this song. They close the slight distance between them, encasing each other tightly as they move together.

She looks up at him with those enchanting brown eyes and before he knows it, he is leaning down and touching his lips to hers. Everything seems to fade away in that moment. There is only him, there is only her. He tilts his head, opening his mouth over hers as he slips his tongue inside. She welcomes him readily, stroking his tongue with her own. Her heart rate matches his as they stand suspended in time, relishing in their kiss, relishing in each other with a new level of intensity.

He kisses her one last time and stares at her like he never has before. Michonne is beyond nervous as she knows exactly what that look encompasses. He wants her and if she is truthful with herself, she wants him too. He takes her by the hand and leads her to their table where he leaves a couple of bills and they promptly exit The Line.


	8. Chapter 8

Deception (Chapter 8)

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your support and your patience. I promise I won't be as long with the next update.**

Their hands rest on the seat in between them, entwined loosely, each giving a squeeze here and there. Heated glances are exchanged throughout the entire ride home. She couldn't help but notice that he pointed out different landmarks and gave her some history about his hometown on their way to The Line but was almost completely mum on their return. It makes her wonder if he is as nervous as she is or having second thoughts.

He contemplates taking a different route, a prolonged one, pondering if she had enough time maybe she'd change her mind. He looks over at her and knows without a doubt that he doesn't want her to change her mind. He decides right then and there to just turn his brain off and not think about the consequences, the what ifs. All he knows is he wants her and that's all that matters in this moment.

He parks in the exact same spot, looks around cautiously before exiting the truck and making his way to her side. He opens the door for her and they walk quietly to the house, moving inside quickly.

She walks ahead, not facing him as he secures the door and tosses the keys aside. She takes a deep breath and was just about to turn when she feels him behind her. His chest to her back, his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body. Her heart pumps even faster as her excitement grows. He nuzzles her neck, placing his mouth to exposed skin, moving her hair aside expertly. She turns her head as he moves upward, pulling her earlobe between his lips and peppering kisses along her jawline.

He turns her to face him and they share one long intense look before they both lean in and claim each other in a salacious kiss. Moans escape them both as her hands caress his broad shoulders before she slides her fingers into his soft, short curls. She palms his head with one hand while cupping his cheek with the other, stroking her tongue against his, tasting him and allowing him to taste her.

He bends down and locks his arms around her thighs, lifting her effortlessly, only breaking their kiss momentarily. He allows her to slide down his body to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as they continue to kiss. She feels like she is floating as she can detect movement but dares not disconnect from him.

One minute, they were in the middle of his living area and the next, they were inside his bedroom. He closes the door with a small kick then travels to his bed and lowers them both, one arm stretched out for balance while the other splays across her back supporting her gently. He drags his lips from hers to explore more of her with his mouth, slowly and deliberately. Her taste, her smell, the very texture of her skin is driving him insane. His imagination could have never prepared him for the sublime sensation coursing through him right now.

Desire and instinct drive them as he plants kiss after kiss against her neck, roaming from one side to the other, suckling her skin. He gasps as she does the same to him while simultaneously pulling his shirttails out of his pants. She swiftly roams underneath his shirt, her fingers skimming his waist before sliding to his back, relishing in the warmth, the firmness of his body. Their hips roll together slowly as he brings a hand to her chest, cupping one of her breasts with a light squeeze.

He lifts up onto his knees and pulls his shirt over his head, not bothering to unsnap the buttons, revealing his smooth, muscled torso. She sits up, placing her hands at his shoulders as her eyes connect with his. The pure desire she sees there emboldens her as she allows her eyes to follow her hands, sliding down to his pecs and further down to his abdomen. She was about to grab his belt buckle, her mind solely on getting his clothes off, when he distracts her by tugging at her sweater. She lifts her hands toward the ceiling and allows him to remove her top, dropping her hands to her sides. He takes in the lacy bra encasing her plump breasts, wishing they had more than the moonlight streaming in from a window.

The rapid rise and fall of her chest matches his as he brings his hands to her chest again, caressing her softly. His fingers glide downward, spreading out against her stomach, skimming further down over her jean clad thighs and landing at her shoes, pulling them off quickly. He then reaches for her jeans, unbuttoning them, unzipping them and peeling them off of her.

She is most surprised that her need and want are outweighing any second thoughts or doubts she may have had about carrying through with this. She has never wanted anyone the way she wants him and she has never wanted to give herself completely to anyone but him. She can only watch as he stands at the foot of the bed and removes his boots and jeans, returning to her in only a pair of boxers.

They connect again, their hands touching, squeezing, caressing, their lips and tongues colliding over and over again. She wasn't even aware of her bra being removed until she felt him pulling a nipple into his mouth. She gasps and throws her head back, amazed at the heat coursing through her body. The way he touches her, kisses her, suckles her is like nothing she has ever experienced.

He removes the only barriers between them, relishing in her nakedness against his. He plants himself between her thighs, a hand moving to her core, fingering her tenderly. He takes hold of his rigid member and guides himself towards her slick opening, kissing her the entire time. He eases in slowly, quivering with the need to possess her fully but wanting to savor the moment.

She breaks their kiss and buries her face in his neck, completely aware of him and the fact that he was inside of her. She holds onto him tightly and closes her eyes momentarily. He pushes in a bit more and finally decides to slide on home only to encounter resistance. He pauses for only a second before the recognition hits him. _She's a virgin?_ "Mi….Michonne?"

She lifts her eyes to his, the uncertainty evident. She feels him move and pulls her legs up, the heels of her feet against the backs of his thighs in an attempt to hold him in place. He lifts up on his hands, straining not to go deeper. He frowns, unbelieving that this woman….this beautiful woman has remained untouched all this time. _How could I not know?_

She cups his face, giving him a slight smile. "It's….it's ok. I want this. I want you. Don't stop. Please."

"But…."

"Please Rick."

He drops his chest to hers and kisses her softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine…..with you. I know that now."

He places his forehead against hers and releases a heavy sigh. She lifts up slightly and kisses him again and again. He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her in place and with one smooth thrust breaks through her barrier, connecting them fully and completely. She gasps in pain, her hands clutching him tightly.

"I'm sorry."

She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "I'm…..ok."

"Are you sure?"

She nods before kissing him yet again, lifting her hips. The pain lingers but the more she moves, the better he feels. He takes her hint and starts to move with her, her body encasing his so tightly he has to conjure all the willpower he has to ensure this doesn't end in disappointment for her. They match each other's pace, starting and stopping until they cultivate a rhythm that evokes moans, groans, and pants of pleasure.

This may be her first true experience but she is no stranger to the ways of exacting an orgasm. She learned how to satisfy herself years ago so she automatically pulls from that knowledge, lifting her knees to his waist and grinding a bit harder against him. They both gasp, her core tingling as her body pulls at his with hunger.

His eyes remain closed. He knows one look at her while he is inside of her would be his undoing. He drops his forehead to her shoulder, thrusting into her over and over, rolling his hips as she rolls hers. He slides his hands underneath her, palming her ass, panting against her as sweat coats his body.

"Oh…..oh….oh." His eyes pop open as he feels her body stiffen, her gasps the sweetest sound he has ever heard. His heart soars as she claws at his back and latches onto his neck, suckling desperately. He lifts up, planting his hands on either side of her as he pushes into her faster. He looks down and captures her staring back at him, her expression of awe drawing him in and sending his body into spasm after glorious spasm.

Several minutes later, they lie side by side in each other's arms, both amazed by the experience they just shared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks softly.

"It's not something I wanted to announce to anyone."

"But….." He pauses. "…..I'm not just anyone am I?"

She looks up at him. "No you're not. Truthfully, I didn't want you to change your mind." She gives a small laugh. "You almost bolted out of this bed."

He shakes his head but laughs with her as she is exactly right. He wants to say more but decides against it. He doesn't want to think about it. Thinking about it will remind him of other things and he just wants to enjoy this while he is able.

She appreciates his silence, nestling into his arms, loving the warmth of his embrace. She smiles inwardly, remembering everything they shared. _Who knew the cute could be crazy guy from the hotel gym would be one I'd fall for?_

The next morning, Rick is sitting in his living area having just completed a call to Morgan from a burner phone. Turns out Daryl has been added to the payroll and returning to GA to be the bodyguard for Maggie while she recuperates. Morgan chose not to keep in touch because he knows whoever this stalker is has to be someone close to Michonne, someone she knows. He relayed all of this to Rick and told him to just keep her safe. No one knows where they are and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. He also told Rick that Deanna would be looking for them in California in another week or so. The announcement for Michonne's return to TV had been postponed until a huge promotion for the show scheduled to take place in one month.

It is Morgan's hope that they will have resolved this stalker issue before that time. Rick agrees, knowing he has to be ever diligent in doing his duty as her bodyguard. He checks in with his mother, glad that his parents would be busy with other activities for the day. He blows out a breath he'd been holding, knowing what he was thinking will be the last thing Michonne wants to hear.

He makes his way into the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Michonne is waking slowly. She wonders at the soreness she feels then smiles as the memories come rushing back. His lips, his hands, his tongue….touching, tasting. She blinks several times and moves from the bed to the bathroom.

She emerges several minutes later to find him seated at the foot of the bed, a tray of food on the nightstand. She smiles. "Good morning." She tightens the towel around her nakedness and walks further into the room.

"Good morning." He looks up at her, making an effort to keep his eyes on her face.

Michonne almost falters when she sees his expression. Instead she takes a deep breath and says, "So what are we doing today?"

"I talked to Morgan."

She rushes on as if he hadn't spoken. "We haven't had a jog in a while. What about that park you showed me last night? Does it have a good running trail?"

"Michonne….."

"Maybe a movie?"

'We can't pretend this stalker isn't still out there waiting for another opportunity. My job is to protect you and I can't do that like this."

She walks to him, standing in between his thighs as he rears back slightly. "Don't do this." She reaches forward and cups his face. "I know we have to get back to it. I know that…..but not today. Please. Today….you're just my boyfriend and I'm just your girlfriend. Nothing else."

She leans in, kissing him softly, successively. "I'll listen." Kiss. "I'll talk." Kiss. "Whatever you want but not now." Kiss. "Right now, I want to make love with my boyfriend again." Kiss. "That's all I want." Kiss. She pulls at her towel, allowing it to drop to the floor, standing before him completely nude.

He sighs heavily, dropping his head to her chest, rubbing his face against her, relishing in her softness. His hands seem to move of their own volition as they caress the backs of her thighs, sliding up to cup her ass, squeeze her ass. He wants to deny her, he should deny her but her scent, the silkiness of her skin is beckoning him and he can't resist. He makes a deal with himself right then and there. _One last time. We make love one last time and then I'm back on the job._

He lifts his head and latches onto a breast as she runs her fingers through his hair. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her even closer. He moves from one breast to the other, suckling her soundly. He turns his body swiftly but carefully, bringing her with him, laying her down gently. He kisses her with complete unrestraint, smiling as she grabs his ass and grinds against him. He breaks away to tongue her body, moving lower and lower until he is at her core. He spreads her wide and touches his tongue to her.

She gasps and slides up, not sure what to expect. He grabs her hips and pulls her back to him, covering her clit with his mouth, flicking his tongue against her repeatedly. Uncertainty tries to cloud her thinking but her body has a mind all its own as her hips move upward to meet his caress. Another gasp escapes her as she closes her eyes and loses herself to his amazing ministrations.

An hour later, they are in bed laughing as they partake of the reheated breakfast he had prepared earlier. She wants everything to be ok between them so she tentatively asks after Maggie and offers to discuss his conversation with Morgan but surprisingly he declines.

"Let's take that jog you mentioned. Then we'll go to the movies or to that antique store you saw. Whatever you wanna do."

She got what she wanted but it wasn't a jog. It wasn't a visit to an antique store either. They spent the rest of the day in bed, loving each other and where he was all too happy to give her instructions on the art of fellatio.

Later that night, he filled her in on his talk with Morgan and asked if she wanted to visit with her parents before they make their way to Los Angeles. She only gives it a moment of thought before she tells him they should go to Columbus. She also wanted to visit Maggie who had returned home with her parents, Glenn, and Daryl but decided against it. She had done enough harm when it came to her friend and didn't want to be the cause of even more.

The next morning, Michonne packs what little she has and Rick gathers a few extra items of his and they make their way to his parents' house where they have breakfast with them before getting on the road.

Ms. Gladys is sure to hug them both, telling them to return home soon. Michonne smiles, noting that she included her in that statement. Arthur shakes hands with his son and gives her a hug as well. All too soon, they are in the truck and traveling to Columbus. She feels herself getting a bit choked up and she's not sure if it's leaving King County, the small place that offered her the opportunity to experience what she never knew she was missing or going to Columbus and seeing her parents after so much time had passed.

She feels a hand on her knee and closes her eyes to relish his touch. She looks over at him and he's wearing that handsome smile of his, a smile that instantly makes her feel better.

He understands her apprehension and wants her to know that he is there for her no matter what happens. He gives her a nod and turns his attention back to the road.

Almost two hours later, they arrive in Columbus and Michonne is giving him directions to her parents' house. She takes a few deep breaths as her old neighborhood comes into view. Everything almost looks exactly the same. Her offers to buy them a new home, a larger home were ignored so she finally stopped offering. She checks her watch and wonders if her dad would be there. Things may be easier if it's just her mom for now. She always had a better rapport with her mother.

No cars are in the driveway but they could be in the garage. The doubts crowd in. Everything that could go wrong, all the not so nice things that could be said….. _what if they don't even want to see me?_

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just go."

"What's the house number?"

"Rick didn't you hear me? I don't want to do this anymore."

"You're nervous. It's fine. I'll be right there with you and everything's going to be ok."

She looks at him anxiously. "But how do you know that? I….if they….refuse to see me…..I….."

He grabs her hand and gives a firm squeeze. "You're going to see your parents. They aren't going to refuse to see you. Ok?" His look is one of reassurance as he asks for the house number again. They had passed it but he promptly puts the truck in reverse and pulls into the driveway.

He puts it in park and kills the engine. He then turns to a shivering Michonne and gathers her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He kisses her softly and asks, "You ready?"

She leans back to gaze at him, giving a slight nod, drawing the courage she needs from him. They exit the truck slowly and make their way to the front door. She presses the bell and takes a deep breath. Moments later, the door is opened by her mother. Both women falter, their first meeting in over four years jarring for them both. Her mother hasn't changed much at all. Maybe a little more gray hair but she still looks the same.

"Hello mother."

Ms. Mae is so surprised to see her daughter that she is speechless. She peruses her from head to toe, memories of her little girl in pigtails flooding her mind. Tears well in her eyes as she gives a small smile. "Michonne….." She takes one step, then another and pulls her daughter into her arms, hugging her fiercely.


	9. Chapter 9

Deception (Chapter 9)

 **A/N: Thank you for the great reviews and the continued support.**

Michonne basks in her mother's embrace, her heart swelling with so much love that it brings tears to her eyes. She doesn't want to let go as it had been so very long and she just wants to cling to her, praying that all would be well between them. Of course all too soon her mother is pulling back from her, looking into her eyes, tears staining her cheeks as well.

"I knew this day would come. I just knew it," Ms. Mae proclaims as she looks over to Rick and smiles. "Excuse my rudeness. It's just…it's been so long. I'm Mae and you are?"

"Rick. I'm Rick." He accepts her nod and steps in behind them amidst Ms. Mae's excited utterings of "come in, come in."

She tells them to sit down while she busies herself in the kitchen, preparing something for them to drink. Michonne shares a smile with Rick as they sit on the sofa side by side. They both look around the living area, Michonne remembering photos and special mementos and Rick seeing a different side that serves the complexity of his girlfriend.

Several minutes later, Ms. Mae returns with a tray laden with a pitcher of lemonade and three ice filled glasses. She serves them quietly, takes a seat across from them and asks, "So when's the big day?"

"Huh? What?" Michonne wonders.

"Well, you're home after all this time. That tells me you've given up that Hollywood life and you're ready to settle down. This is your young man right?" She smiles happily. "I hope this will finally make your father proud."

Michonne frowns. "But….Mama, I….."

Rick interrupts. "You're….very perceptive." He gives his girlfriend a look that tells her to just go with the flow.

Michonne closes her eyes momentarily, frustration rising to the forefront. Her mother thinks the only reason she has come home is to make amends with them by renouncing her career, getting married and having their grandkids. The latter part sounds wonderful but she can't help wondering why she has to change in order for them to accept her choices and why Rick wants her to go along with it rather than tell the truth. His voice pulls her out of her reflections.

"We haven't set a date or anything just yet."

"That's all fine and dandy. Just the fact that our baby is settling down is good enough for me. I want to hear everything….how you two met, the proposal." She looks directly to her daughter. "What made you finally see the light?"

Michonne drops her gaze to her lap, trying not to allow the despondency to take over. If she goes along with this, maybe she'd have a decent visit with her parents but everything in her wants to scream the truth. Of course, telling the truth would ruin it all. She takes a deep breath, rolling her shoulders gently. One thing she has mastered is acting and what better time to put on a show.

"Well, Rick and I met through his job. He's former military and works in security now. As for the proposal, there wasn't a lot of fanfare. We just knew we were right for each other."

Ms. Mae nods with a smile as she witnesses Rick's hand ease over to cover one of her daughter's. "Well your father should be here soon and I need to start dinner. Come on in the kitchen so we can catch up." She looks to Rick. "You too. I want to hear all about the young man who won my daughter's heart and took her away from that horrible celebrity life."

Michonne gives him a pointed look, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down, a telltale sign of his anxiety. All she can do is hope all goes well and that they will be leaving sooner rather than later.

Several minutes later, Michonne can't believe the joy she is feeling as her mother has her and Rick both engaged in helping her prepare dinner. She is peeling potatoes while Rick is assisting in slicing up carrots and celery. The light banter flowing between them makes her forget the awkwardness she expected and the fact that her mother thinks she has given up her career.

They had just put the vegetables on to boil and the meat in the oven to bake when they hear a booming voice call out, "Mae! There's a vehicle in the driveway that I don't recognize." The door closes and footsteps sound making their way to the kitchen.

Ms. Mae takes a deep breath and returns, "We have company." She sounds off as her husband enters the kitchen with a smile. He takes one look at his wife and the two people with her and the smile immediately fades.

Michonne's heartbeat is in overdrive as she sets eyes on her father for the first time in years. Like her mother, he still looks the same but she can detect more gray hair and more wrinkles than before.

Ms. Mae rushes to her husband's side, taking his hand. "Our daughter's home. She's getting married. This is Rick, her fiancé." She explains hurriedly, hoping and praying her husband will hear her and welcome their daughter home. They need to mend their family. She can't count the number of times she has tried to tell her husband this but he remains as stubborn as ever.

"Hello father." Michonne doesn't even realize she is holding her breath as she waits to see if and how her father will greet her after all this time.

Walter looks her up and down, his heart telling him to take his baby girl into his arms and forget all the madness that has surrounded them but he can't bring himself to do it. "Married you say? Really?"

"Yes," Mae supplies.

"Does that mean she has given up _that_ lifestyle?"

Before his wife can answer him, Michonne blurts, " _She_ is standing right here. You don't have to act like I'm not."

Her father scoffs. "I see that attitude sure hasn't changed."

"If I made a mistake coming here, just say so. We can always leave."

Ms. Mae looks to her daughter with pleading eyes, then turns them to her husband. "Walter….please. She's come home. She's trying to do the right thing."

Rick can only stand by and watch. He is aching to say something but doesn't want to overstep his bounds and make things worse in any way. He holds his tongue and hopes for the best.

Walter purses his lips then slowly steps to his daughter. "I….I'm glad to see you." He opens his arms stiffly and rears back as his daughter practically throws herself at him, hugging him furiously. She buries her face in his chest and he can feel her shaking as the emotions claim them both.

Ms. Mae wipes her face and tries desperately to give father and daughter this moment but finds she can't restrain herself. She joins them, wrapping an arm around each of them.

Rick quietly steps out of the kitchen, moving back into the living area. He breathes in deeply and releases it slowly, knowing Michonne needed this moment more than anything.

A little over an hour later, Ms. Mae orders everyone to wash up so they can have dinner. The meal is delicious and the conversation continues to flow as the four of them have been talking seamlessly. Walter seemed satisfied with Rick's occupation and his status as future son in law.

Amazingly, neither of her parents appeared interested in anything about her career so Michonne was relieved that she didn't have to continue to fabricate anything. She did tell them that she'd probably enroll in law school, following her original career path. That scored more brownie points, of course.

After dinner, her parents disappear in her father's study while she and Rick sit outside on the back patio, admiring the stars in the inky black sky. She loops an arm through one of his and rests her head on his shoulder as they sit side by side.

"I'm glad I came. You said it would be ok and you were right."

He smiles. "I wasn't quite sure when your dad walked in." He shakes his head. "And you were ready to take him head on. Have you always been this fearless?"

She laughs. "I was shaking all over but they weren't going to talk about me like I wasn't there. It's so strange. They're the ones who told me to speak up for myself but I guess that meant everyone but them."

He scratches his head. "Yeah that sounds about right." A pause. "So do you want to stay here for a bit? I can call Morgan and just tell him we need more time."

"I think I'd like that but…..I feel odd telling them that I've given up my career. They'll probably go back to not speaking to me when they find out the truth."

"Michonne, I know it's wrong to…fib but I just….I wanted you to have a good reunion with them. I wanted that for you more than anything. It's not perfect but it's good for now right?"

She remains silent until he nudges her with his shoulder. "I'm still wondering where fib came from." They share a laugh and beats later Michonne agrees with him. "We'll do what we have to do to make things right….for now."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Rick and Michonne are surprised with a guest at breakfast. Michael Anthony smiles widely at Michonne as he stands from the table and walks toward her. She lets go of Rick's hand and accepts Mike's hug.

"It's so good to see you again. You look great….as always."

"Thank you Mike. It's good to see you too."

"Yeah your dad called me this morning to tell me the good news and asked me over for breakfast." He looks from her to Rick. "So you're her hero huh? Rescuing her from that life of debauchery."

Rick doesn't know how to answer that so he just offers his hand. "I'm Rick. Nice to meet you." He quickly puts together that this is Michonne's childhood friend she mentioned back in Los Angeles.

Mike shakes his hand with a nod. "Nice to meet you too." He eyes Rick warily before turning his attention back to Michonne.

They all sit down and Walter is too happy to inform them of his plans to expand his church, relaying Mike's position in assisting him with the new endeavor. Rick listens intently, detecting the pride in Walter's voice, knowing that he reveres Mike highly.

After breakfast, Walter and Mae excuse themselves, relaying that they'd give Michonne time to get reacquainted with Mike. Rick sits by quietly but remains ever observant. It doesn't take him long to realize that Mike basically praises the ground Michonne walks on and seems to be quite enamored with her.

He rolls his eyes heavenward as they move from the kitchen table to the living area. Mike is sure to remind her of all the things they shared and liked as kids, things that Rick still had to learn about her. _Is this how it's going to be with her? Is everyone in love with her?_ He gives himself an inward shake and realizes he needs a break before he blurts out the wrong thing and embarrasses himself. After a short interruption, he makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Mike tells Michonne he needs to show her something. She agrees and follows him quietly. They make their way down into her parents' basement where Mike removes a few boxes to reveal a trunk. He removes a keyring from his front pocket and unlocks it. She moves toward him curiously as he lifts the lid and gasps when she sees her face on a magazine cover. Upon closer inspection, she sees that the trunk is full of magazines, newspapers, tabloids, etc. regarding her and her career.

"What are you doing with all of this and why is it here?" She asks cautiously.

"I've been collecting them for years. Your parents didn't want to see any of it, read it, but I knew the day would come when all of that would be behind you and they might accept learning just how successful you are." He picks up a particular tabloid and holds it up in front of him.

She gasps and becomes a bit uncomfortable. It's the tabloid reporting Rick as her boyfriend. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I just find it interesting that you're dating your bodyguard. Not only that, you specifically told your parents you'd given up your career but there's no way something that newsworthy happened and there are no reports about it. Not one. I find that most curious so just be real with me. You haven't given up anything have you?"

Michonne deflates and decides to be honest. "I just thought things would be easier that way. You know how they can be. I'll get around to telling them the truth. Don't worry."

Mike sighs as he tosses the tabloid back into the trunk. "I'm just….a little disappointed. I have such plans for us and you're trying to ruin it all by fooling around with your bodyguard. How could you give yourself to a guy like that?"

Michonne narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Rick is a great guy. You don't know anything about him."

"What would your parents think if they knew you were sleeping with him?"

"That is none of your business and you don't know what you're talking about."

"Things can be different you know. I'm the right man for you. I've always been the one for you. I know it. Your parents know it….but you…..you just refuse to see it." He scoffs. "Even back in school, you just treated me like I was your best friend."

"You _were_ my best friend."

"But we dated remember? We were boyfriend and girlfriend just like we were supposed to be. Just like we should be now."

Michonne eyes the stairs, her body starting to shake with apprehension. "Mike that was years ago and we dated for what….two or three weeks?"

"I remember. I still remember the speech you gave me about us remaining friends because that's what felt right to you. I accepted it. You know why? Because I wanted to make you happy. I've always wanted you to be happy because I love you. I love you Michonne. It's our time now. You're finally home and I'm never gonna let you go again."

"We….we should get back upstairs. Rick will….."

Mike interrupts with, "Rick? I don't want to hear anything about Rick. You're going to tell your parents the truth and then you're going to send Rick on his way. He's not good enough for you and you know it."

Michonne had had enough. She tries to walk past him but he grabs her around the waist, holding her close. "Let go of me…..now."

"You know we were meant to be." He looks at her face longingly, zeroing in on her lips. "Let me show you." He leans in quickly, bringing a hand to the back of her head to hold her in place.

Michonne struggles, pushing at his chest but unable to move him. His lips touch hers and she purses her lips together firmly as she feels his tongue seeking entrance. She kicks out at him, connecting with a shin.

He yelps and loosens his hold on her. She tries to wrench away but he holds fast, knocking a foot out from under her, sending them to the floor. He quickly wedges himself in between her thighs and grabs her wrists, pinning them to the floor.

She lets out a hair raising scream and yells for him to let her go.

Rick is jolted almost painfully when he hears Michonne's scream. He races into the living area only to find it empty. He tears down the hallway and notices an open door. He pulls it open even further and rushes down the stairs, the protests, the rustling of clothes rushing up to him the closer he gets. The sight before him sends him into a fit of rage as he grabs Mike and slings him forcefully to the floor. He then straddles him and starts delivering blow after blow to his face.

Michonne recovers quickly and rushes over to Rick just as her parents are making their way down the stairs. "Rick….stop please. I'm ok. I swear I'm ok." He continues to pummel Mike as if he didn't hear her.

Walter races over to him and grabs Rick from behind, dragging him away from Mike. "Mae call the police!"

Ms. Mae and her daughter simultaneously ask, "What?"

"You heard me. Call the police," Walter states as he releases Rick and looks down at Mike's bloodied face. "You're going to jail for this!"

Rick scoffs. " _I'm_ going to jail? This muth….he was assaulting your daughter. Look at her clothes! If anybody's going to jail, it's him! I want him arrested and investigated!" He pulls his cell phone from his pocket, ignoring his bloodied and aching knuckles and punches in 911.

Michonne rushes over to him. "Rick please….we can talk about this….." She trails off as he connects with the local police department and reports the assault. She looks forlornly at her parents, not really knowing what to say but thoroughly disappointed that her father wanted Rick arrested. Her shaking grows even more pronounced and her hands grow awfully cold. She starts rubbing them together anxiously and jumps when she feels Rick's arm circle her waist.

"The police are on their way. We're going upstairs to wait for them."

Mae nods and falls in behind them. She looks back to her husband. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll stay here with Mike. Maybe he'll come to and we'll get the truth of things."

"The kids are telling the truth Walter. Do you really think Michonne would lie and why would Rick react the way he did if it didn't happen the way he said?"

Walter frowns, his stubbornness winning over reason. "I'll just wait here. Let me know when the police arrive."

Minutes later, Michonne feels faint as she repeats her story to the police officer while Rick stands by quietly. He gives a statement as well then leaves Michonne in the care of her mother as he talks with the officers.

Mike was soon revived and read his rights while being handcuffed and led out to a squad car. Walter protested but the officers told him all he could do was come down to the station and try to post a bail for Mike's release.

Much later, Michonne is sequestered in her room with Rick by her side. She quickly tells him all about the trunk and the things Mike said to her, the look in his eyes when he grabbed her.

Rick works his jaw, trying to quell his anger. "I had a feeling about that guy. Something's not right. That's why I want him investigated. He's been collecting stuff on you and keeping it for years. Sounds obsessive so I want to know what else this guy could be doing."

"You don't think….I told you it couldn't be Mike. He wouldn't do that…." She trails off as she remembers how he threw her to the floor and ripped her shirt. She shares a look with Rick and knows he is right to have Mike investigated even if she believes they won't find anything incriminating. The assault charge would be enough. "I…I think we should leave as soon as possible. People here know me. Word will get out that I'm here….and I just…..I don't want to deal with that right now."

"Ok. Whatever you want. I just need to find out what the police discover on Mike and then we're out of here."

The next day, Rick receives the call he has been waiting for. He and Walter still aren't seeing eye to eye and the police chief would not release Mike from jail until his officers had completed their investigation of his home. No one in the town wanted to believe anything untoward about Mike but they had a job to do. Not only that, this investigation involved one of their most successful citizens so it had to be handled accurately and professionally.

Rick didn't want to reveal too much to these small town cops but he needed them to know just how serious this situation was. He also demanded their discretion. They lead him into Mike's home and open a door at the end of the hallway. Rick takes in the broken padlock and frowns as he walks inside. He brings his hand to his jaw and rubs anxiously as he takes in the scene before him. Every wall in the room is covered from ceiling to floor with nothing but photos of Michonne.


	10. Chapter 10

Deception (Chapter 10)

Rick looks around incredulously, fighting the urge to tear down every single photo and rip them to shreds. He approaches one wall on wooden legs, allowing his eyes to travel upwards and then down, flexing his hands before clenching them into tight fists. He drops his head, exhaling soundly knowing he has to leave everything intact for the police department to complete their investigation.

One of the detectives calls his name and he walks down the hall to meet her.

"We'll confiscate his computer, cell phone, and any other electronics but I was able to pull up some emails and he's been conversing with the victim for months. I understand they were good friends so looks like he used that to his advantage to keep up with her whereabouts," the detective relays.

The anger Rick was trying to suppress only grows to a boiling point with that information so he asks to be contacted immediately with any new developments. He finds himself in the truck and driving to Michonne's parents' house in record time.

He finds her in the kitchen with her mother. With the sight of her, his anger lessens but he needs to talk with her right away. "Hey. I need to speak with you…..in private please."

Once they are in her room behind closed doors, he rounds on her with, "I just came from Mike's house and I have every reason to believe he's the stalker. Not only that, I found out you've been talking with that asshole the entire time. Do you realize that's how he was keeping tabs on you?"

Michonne frowns as she recognizes the anger in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Mike! You've been emailing him! That's how he knew where you were. He's the fucking stalker!"

"Of course I've been emailing him. He was one of the only links to my parents. We've been friends since grade school." She rubs her head anxiously. "He….he wouldn't do this to me….."

"You really believe that after what just happened? You know what….never mind. I want you to see it all for yourself." He grabs her purse from the dresser. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Her question goes unanswered as Rick takes her hand in his and leads her downstairs.

He asks Ms. Mae if she and Walter can meet them at the police department.

An hour later, Michonne and her parents have been apprised of the findings at Mike's house, complete with photographs of the room where he had pictures of Michonne plastered from floor to ceiling. It was also revealed that he was using church funds to purchase airline tickets to California.

Rick was puzzled that they didn't have any travel information for New York. He believes Mike was behind the bomb and the photos there as well. Several folders were retrieved that included notes that looked exactly like the ones Michonne had received previously. There was no doubt in Rick's mind that they had found the stalker.

The disbelief and hurt on Michonne's and her parents' faces is enough to make him wish none of it was true but it was all there for them to see. There was no denying it. The three of them remain silent trying to wrap their minds around the fact that someone they trusted had betrayed them.

Walter and Mae could not believe what their daughter had endured and now they have to face the fact that Mike, someone they thought of like a son, is the culprit behind it all. They follow behind Rick and Michonne woodenly but are quickly jolted into awareness as lights are flashed in their eyes followed by shouts of questions regarding their daughter.

The paparazzi had arrived in Columbus much to Michonne's and Rick's surprise. He tries his best to guard her but the cameras are in his face as much as hers. Luckily the police chief and several of his officers come to their aid and escort them to their vehicles.

They arrive at the house only to see that more photographers and the local news affiliates have gathered on the street and front lawn. Michonne realizes that she and Rick are going to have to be on the first plane back to California. Her parents' privacy was invaded years ago when she first became popular but never on this scale. She also can't believe the news of the stalker would be revealed so quickly. She keeps her head down, secure in Rick's arms as they make their way inside.

Walter's frustration is evident as he looks from Rick to his daughter. "This….this is an embarrassment I cannot tolerate. Mike has brought nothing but shame to the church, to me….and now we've got all these reporters at our house." His eyes bore into his daughter. "You may have let go of that life but it hasn't let go of you."

"Walter please….haven't we been through enough already?" Mae implores.

"How….." Michonne clears her throat, the anger and frustration rising to almost choke her. "How can you blame me?! _I'm_ the victim! Mike is the one who deceived you, who stole from the church, who assaulted me and yet you still want to point the finger at me and my career choices!"

Rick tries to hold on to her but she pushes him away. She moves closer to her father, looking up at him defiantly.

"I'm hurt too, Daddy. I trusted Mike just like you did but you are not going to blame this on me. It wasn't me or my lifestyle that did this. It was all Mike." She takes a deep shuddering breath. "I'm sorry that I've been such a disappointment to you but I do not deserve this treatment and I'm not going to tolerate it any more. Rick and I will leave as soon as we can arrange it."

"No, baby you can't go now," Mae begs.

"I'm sorry Mommy." She leaves the room as the tears stream down her face.

Rick watches her walk away then looks to Walter. "I didn't want to bud in but you're hurting your daughter and I don't like seeing her that way….."

"Don't you try to tell me anything about my daughter. Who are….." Walter is quickly interrupted by Mae, telling him to allow Rick to speak.

"I don't care what you believe or what you think is appropriate, she's a good person. One of the best I've ever known and what you have assumed about Hollywood and its corruption is all wrong. Michonne hasn't allowed anything to change her. She's still the girl you raised, the one you had such high hopes for. She may not have chosen what you wanted for her but she has taken this path and made it work for her. She's successful and from what I've seen, she hasn't lost herself. I can't tell you what to do but I really hope you don't allow this to continue to come between you. She needs her family, people she can trust. Now more than ever. You shouldn't keep disappointing her." Rick is anxious as he awaits Walter's response but he won't back down no matter what.

Walter only glares at him before turning his eyes to his wife and storming from the room. All Ms. Mae can do is offer an apology as she follows her husband.

Rick makes his way upstairs, entering Michonne's room quietly. He can tell by the movement of her shoulders as she lies on her side that she is crying. He doesn't offer any words, he doesn't make a sound. He just crawls onto the bed next to her, gathers her into his arms and holds her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The house is quiet as Michonne makes her way down the stairs. She and Rick had fallen asleep, foregoing dinner, and she was practically starving. She left him sleeping, hoping to surprise him with a sandwich or something upon her return. She was on her way to the kitchen when a noise from her father's office draws her attention.

She sees the sliver of light beneath the door and realizes he is up at this awful early morning hour. She tells herself to continue to the kitchen but something propels her in the direction of the office. She convinces herself that she needs to come clean with her father and tell him how she feels before she leaves….just in case she never sees him again.

She approaches the door and knocks tentatively. She frowns as she hears a slight rustling before he grants entrance. She opens the door, enters the room and closes it behind her. She sees the frown on his face as soon as she looks at him. She takes a deep breath and moves toward one of the chairs situated in front of his desk.

"I thought you were your mother," he states.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have let me in," she returns.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." She pauses. "Look Daddy….I've already apologized more than I should have for something I'm not even guilty of. I wish things could be different but they aren't and I've realized that I'm just going to have to accept it." Another pause. "Before I leave, I just wanted to be honest with you about everything. It will probably only make things worse but…I've always been honest with you and I'm not going to stop now." She takes a deep inhale and exhales slowly. "First of all, Rick and I aren't engaged to be married….."

Walter's head snaps up with that admission. "What?"

"Just let me finish please." A deep sigh. "We aren't engaged but we are….dating. He's my….bodyguard. He was hired specifically…..when I started receiving those notes and death threats. I…..I don't expect you to understand but he's….important to me. Also, I never gave up my career. I just wanted this visit to go well. So much so that I was willing to do anything to make it happen….even lie to you. For that, I do apologize. I know it probably doesn't make a difference but…"

"How can you say your way of life hasn't changed you when you came here leading with a lie? It's the same thing all over again. Just like with….." Walter stops abruptly, looking away from his daughter, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Just like what?" Michonne prods.

Walter moves some papers around on his desk and pushes a black and white photo towards her. She picks it up and is astonished at the beautiful woman in the picture. She is dressed in a sequined jumpsuit and standing in front of a microphone, her hair a huge mass of curls. What can't go undetected is the resemblance she has to her father and to Michonne.

"Who is this?"

Walter clears his throat. "She….she was my….sister. Your aunt Madeline."

"Daddy…..are you serious? How come I never knew anything about her? How come I've never met her? I never even knew you had a sister."

"That's because….she chose the wrong path just like you and it…." His voice catches with emotion. "….it killed her. She died before you were born. She let that….that way of life…..rule her. No one could talk to her, talk sense into her….she wanted things and she wanted them her way….the fast way. She was Daddy's favorite so she thought she could do no wrong. She never thought Daddy would turn his back on her but he did." Walter takes a heavy, deep sigh. "She wanted to sing….that's all she ever wanted. She was the best singer in the whole county. She would draw people from all over Georgia to our church but….that wasn't enough for her."

Michonne sat riveted to the spot, wanting to ensure that her father would continue the story. She was disappointed and intrigued all at the same time. "What….what happened to her?"

"She decided she was going to New York….the big city." Walter can see his daughter cringe as she made the exact same decision when it was time for her to leave home. "It all went downhill from there. She got with this band as their lead singer, the only female. They started doing clubs, got noticed by some so called record producers but they never truly hit it big. She was forever chasing that dream." A pause. "Daddy….disowned her. She was a disgrace to our family, to our town. Somehow she got hooked on drugs and alcohol. I believe her white devil of a boyfriend got her hooked but I couldn't prove anything. I guess it didn't matter anyway. Momma and Daddy never forgave her, didn't want to see her. I felt like I was betraying them any time I even allowed myself to think about her." He looks to his daughter with pleading eyes. "That life….killed her and if you keep down that path, it's going to kill you too. I can't….be part of that. I just…..can't."

Michonne blinks rapidly as she tries to contain the tears in her eyes. Her heart feels as if it is literally being crushed when she thinks of the aunt she never knew and how the people who should've loved her turned their backs on her. The anger rises up and she wants to lash out at her father but realizes it would serve no purpose. Her grandfather…..God rest his soul….planted this seed and she's not sure if she has the power to undo the damage. "I'm….sorry about your sister Daddy. I truly am. I wish I could've known her, met her, helped her in some way but I am _not_ her. I know nothing that I do or say at this point will convince you that I'm not living in complete sin and debauchery but just know that I have always loved you and I always will. I would never want to bring shame and humiliation on my family and I haven't. I think it's something you've chosen to believe because of your experiences and I understand it but you don't have to do the same thing your father did. You could at least give me a chance to prove myself to you."

Her father remains silent, his head down as the tears fall. He wants to believe his daughter but can't let go of what that lifestyle did to his sister. His daughter is just as headstrong and stubborn as his sister was and for that he will not relent.

The silence continues to grow so Michonne stands from her chair, still clutching the photo of her aunt. She gives her father one last look before she exits the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Rick is busy making arrangements for their travel with the assistance of Deanna's staff. They would be leaving Columbus that very night. He also made his way to the police precinct once again despite Michonne's protests to ensure that the charges against Mike would stick. He has an overwhelming sense to question Mike himself but realizes he probably would not be able to refrain from kicking his ass again.

He is informed that Walter will have to press charges for the embezzlement which could result in a felony with the possibly of jail time. Otherwise the other charges would be misdemeanors.

Meanwhile, Michonne is conversing with her mother, sharing the heart to heart she had with her father. Ms. Mae looks guilty as she knew all about Madeline but respected Walter's wishes to keep it hidden.

"I'm sorry, Michonne. I truly am and I want you to know that I don't care about your career choices. I was wrong. I was trying to do right by your father but I wasn't doing right by you and it breaks my heart. I know we can't truly make up for lost time but I am _not_ going to lose you again. I…I can come to…California with you."

Michonne looks to her mother with astonishment. "Mommy…..I don't want you to leave Daddy. This shouldn't be a choice between him and me. I'm just…..glad that you know the truth about everything and you're still talking to me."

Mae pulls her daughter into her arms and holds her tightly. "I'm so sorry baby. We've been fools. I have been a fool. I know you. I know my daughter and that's all that ever should've mattered to us. Forgive me. Please forgive me."

Michonne returns her mother's embrace, tears of joy stinging her eyes. "It's ok, Mommy. I promise."

The two pull apart to look at each other and smile, reconciliation for a new beginning already formed.

"I want to talk about Rick. Do you want to marry him?" Ms. Mae questions.

Michonne can only laugh as she remembers how tenacious her mother could be. _This woman is determined to get some grandkids._

Walter lifts his head, the ache in his neck and back prominent as he is not used to sleeping in his office. He sighs heavily as he wonders if his wife even bothered to check on him after they parted ways last night. He knows where she stands and part of him knows that she's right but he doesn't know how he can accept the things his daughter does to make a living. _It's wrong….isn't it?_

A tug of war ensues within as he considers what he thinks he knows about Hollywood, what Mike has put them through, what his congregation will think of him, and his role as a father and a husband. The thoughts become too much, too heavy so he determines to distract himself. He grabs the nearby remote and powers on the small television set mounted on the wall. He flips through the channels, arriving at a local news report.

 _Word has spread fast that one of our own hometown heroes is actually visiting her parents here in Columbus and the little girls of Blanchard Elementary are excited…most of them hoping that the starlet would humble them with an appearance right here at the school. We decided to speak with the principal and some of the dedicated Michonne fans to assist them in making their dream of meeting the famous celebrity come true._

Walter watches with a slight smile on his face and something close to wonderment as girls and boys wave at the camera, imploring Michonne to visit their school. The reporter speaks to the principal and several girls who made posters and signs dedicated to Michonne, gushing with excitement of seeing their favorite celebrity.

" _She can beat up boys. That's why I like her."_

" _She's beautiful. I want to look like her."_

" _She lived here like me so if she can be rich and famous I can too."_

" _She gets the bad guys and puts them in jail."_

The reporter ends her commentary while standing in front of a group of boys and girls, all chanting Michonne over and over again.

Walter never allowed himself to get involved in anything that pertained to his daughter's career. Mike tried several times to tell him about the movies, the TV show, the interviews but he couldn't allow himself to be drawn in. To see those children so excited at the prospect of seeing his daughter gives him the slightest element of hope that she is truly doing something good and positive with her career, with her life.

He gets up from his desk and goes in search of his daughter. He smiles when he sees her. "I think there is some place you need to be."

A little over an hour later, Rick is smiling in the doorway of the Blanchard Elementary gymnasium as Michonne administers autographs and takes pictures with the boys and girls of the school. A constant drone of activity sounds throughout the area as the excitement is continuous. He was surprised to get the call from Walter, asking him to meet them at the school even supplying him with directions. He takes a deep breath and releases it, amazed at the animation all over Michonne and wondering if this will be a new beginning for her and her parents.

 **A/N: Thank you all so very much for the support and appreciation you continuously give. This story was supposed to be 10 chapters long…that was it but as usual I have so much more to tell. Stay tuned my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

Deception (Chapter 11)

 **A/N: As always, thank you so very much for your support. I appreciate the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the silent readers.**

 _Previously: Rick and Michonne remain in Columbus, visiting her parents. Mike has been labeled as the stalker but there are missing pieces to the puzzle. Walter revealed that he had a sister and Michonne was appreciated by some young and enthusiastic fans._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Caller #1: Have you seen the news? Looks like they caught the guy who was stalking her._

 _Caller #2: Yeah but he's some amateur who went to school with her. My guy's connections are more sophisticated than that._

 _Caller #1: Well maybe we should rethink this. They've got someone in custody so maybe we should just call it off. I can't afford for any of this to be traced back to me._

 _Caller #2: So you want to call if off after everything? I mean….you were the one who said she was worth more to you dead than alive. Besides I offered you a different alternative but that wasn't good enough._

 _Caller #1: (heavy sigh) I understand your attraction to her but she would still control the money whether you married her or not. The insurance policy I have would take care of everything but…..this isn't right. She doesn't deserve this. I made this mess so I should find another way out of it. One that doesn't involve her. She's been good to me, to all of us so…..call it off. CALL IT OFF NOW! (click)_

 _Caller #2 immediately dials a number and hangs up after the first ring. A second call is made and answered promptly._

 _Negotiator: What's up?_

 _Caller #2: I need the hit called off._

 _Negotiator: (laughs) Say what? You just ordered the hit. Is this about the thing in New York? Look. That wasn't us. Our guy is gonna get in close and personal like. Besides, once a hit has been ordered, it can't be revoked. That whole anonymity thing comes into play. Ever heard of it?_

 _Caller #2: I need you to make this happen. I know you're working through your connections at the prison. There should be something you can do._

 _Negotiator: I'm telling you right now that's not how this works. I asked you more than once if this is what you wanted. You can't back out now. The money has exchanged hands and they will be expecting the other payment once the deed is done._

 _Caller #2: Well what the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

 _Negotiator: Not my problem. (click)_

 _Caller #2: (groans in frustration before throwing the phone to the ground, shattering its face)_

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne couldn't help it. Although she told herself it was better not to see Maggie, she needed to know that she was safe and doing well so they make a quick stop in her hometown outside Atlanta. She sees that Maggie is in good hands with her parents, Glenn, and Daryl. Her friend is healing rapidly and regaining her strength every day.

Maggie assures Michonne that the incident was not her fault but the latter refuses to talk about it. She never wants to remember that horrific day so her friend reluctantly agrees. "At least they caught the guy who's responsible. I never would've imagined Mike though. He was like family to you."

Michonne only nods sadly, not really wanting to discuss that either. She just wants to put it all behind her and try to live as normal as possible once again.

Rick hates to do it but tells Michonne they have to cut their visit short and travel on to the airport. She and Maggie promise to keep in touch, giving each other another hug before she and Rick depart.

Maggie watches as they exit her room, wondering what is different about them.

Daryl walks them out, shaking hands with Rick, thanking him for putting him in place to obtain this position as he was in between jobs and not sure of what his next step would be.

"It was nothing," Rick assures him. "Just stay diligent. Ok?"

Almost two hours later, they were on a private jet traveling to California.

They are welcomed by beautiful sunlight and a balmy, breezy day on the west coast. Morgan and T-Dog are there to retrieve them and the former's first item of business is to take her to Deanna's offices but Michonne refuses. She tells them she'd rather go home first and will meet with her manager later.

Morgan wants to argue but Rick gives him a negative shake of the head and he immediately obliges, offering to take her to an exclusive five star hotel nearby.

"I want to go _home_ , Morgan. To my house," Michonne informs him.

"I don't think….." Morgan begins only to have her interrupt him.

"I'm not going to stay in a hotel room when I have a perfectly fine residence right here in the vicinity," she states.

"Once the news hits that you're here, the paparazzi will be in full force especially with a jailed stalker," Morgan reminds her.

Michonne sighs. "I would expect nothing less."

T-Dog can sense the tension in the vehicle and tries to dispel it quickly. "Take the lady home, man. We got this."

Michonne smiles at her friend, appreciating his support.

Rick sits by her side, watching the exchange quietly. A part of him wants to relax and believe that the nightmare is over for her but he would be remiss in accepting that. The fact that the police never retrieved any information regarding Mike traveling to New York lets him know that things are far from over. He decides to allow her a day or two before he shares his suspicions. In the meantime, he will appraise Morgan, T-Dog, and Shane about everything. They will go over it all again repeatedly if needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following week is a quiet one save for the meetings with Deanna, preparing for the network promotional event for the TV show, and acquiring one of Deanna's staff as her new PR person. She knows this has to be done but his presence is just a reminder that things are different and Maggie's absence is felt tremendously.

Even more frustrating is that she has not been successful in getting Rick to move into her bedroom with her. She wants to respect his wishes but at the same time would rather say 'to hell with convention' and have him next to her each night, all night. She misses their short time at home in Georgia and wonders if they will ever have that level of intimacy again.

Of course that feeling of melancholy dissipates when she is in his arms and his body is slamming into hers over and over again. It's the only time she feels completely free and content. Work used to feel rewarding but it doesn't feel that way lately. She has so much to be thankful for….her parents are in her life again and she speaks with them on a daily basis now. Rick is by her side, proving to be someone she never even dreamed she would find. Her career continues to be successful….yet the one person she thought she could trust next to her parents and Maggie betrayed her. She can't help dwelling on it and asking if her entire friendship with Mike was a lie. She tries to pinpoint when things changed and why she didn't detect it. She questions if she did something wrong to make him treat her this way, to drive him to steal from her father's church, to stalk her.

She looks over to her side where Rick had fallen asleep while reading a book, wanting to share her feelings with him but she contributed to the madness of it all by communicating with Mike the entire time. She can't help wondering if he blames her somehow. She stares off into space, her mind twirling with thoughts of Mike's punishment and how much involvement she'd have in the prosecution. They were in her office where she was supposed to be reading over scripts but she can't concentrate. She gasps when she feels his hand on her chin. He had awakened and she didn't even notice.

"What's with the long face? What's wrong?" He asks with concern.

"I….do you blame me for…..what happened with Mike? I thought he was my friend but now I just feel…..used. I have always been so sure about what I wanted and now…." She takes a deep breath and meets his gaze. "…..is this all worth it? Have I been going about things the wrong way?"

Rick can feel her indecision, her confusion and he absolutely hates what this experience has evoked in her. This only amplifies his determination to make it right. "Hey. I told you none of this is your fault. Mike is the culprit here, not you. All you did was be his friend and support him. Maybe he's got some mental issues that need to be dealt with. I don't know but you are not to blame for his behavior and he has to pay for this." He looks deeply into her eyes. "You understand that right?" With her nod, he takes a deep breath and reminds her, "You have something to be incredibly proud of so don't allow others to steal that from you. Concentrate on all those little people that look up to you."

He is relieved when she smiles and whispers, "Thank you."

He was hoping he'd be able to broach the subject of the stalker situation. The professional in him is pushing for just that but the man, the boyfriend, the lover can't bring himself to put her back in that place of doubt again. _Shit_.

He'd met with Morgan, Shane, and T-Dog and they knew to continue being on alert but he had to do his job no matter what. He pulls her into his arms, hugging her closely. He touches his lips to her ear and whispers her name. He can feel the shiver roll through her body before she turns her head and touches her lips to his neck, softly at first but then she presses in right before opening her mouth and putting her tongue directly on his skin.

"Wait….." He whispers then shudders as she draws his skin into her mouth, sucking on him with determination. "Ahh…." He gasps as she moves further down, unbuttoning his shirt as she goes. He gently covers her hands with his. "We're on the couch….in your office. Anybody could walk in."

"They won't."

He knows she's right. This home is triple the size of her New York residence and he is sure T-Dog and Shane are far away in some other part of the abode. Morgan was handling something with Deanna so their chances of being interrupted were next to nil.

Her gaze drops to his lips as she leans in to kiss him. One good taste of her and he is completely lost. The thoughts about the stalker, his job….all forgotten as she pushes him down and straddles him.

Later that night, Morgan returns at Rick's request and they spread out in the media room, going over the file they've been compiling since the incidences began. Morgan thought to hold back a couple of photos they'd received from the so called stalker after Maggie's accident. He knew the police would take them all as evidence but he wanted his team to have something for their own investigation.

Rick reminds them yet again that there were no reports of Mike ever traveling to New York. The only proof they had was his flights to California so they all agree that Mike was guilty of the notes and probably the flowers but there is no way he orchestrated that bomb in New York.

"We need to flush this fucker out somehow," Shane suggests. "I can't believe NYPD has nothing."

"They say they interviewed the building staff, security, even citizens in the vicinity that day but no one saw anything out of the ordinary," Morgan relays again.

"You say that like you don't believe them," T-Dog states.

Morgan sighs. "I guess that's my frustration talking. We can't continue like this. Something has to give."

They all agree then freeze as Michonne waltzes into the room with a glowing smile.

"I thought the aroma from the kitchen would bring y'all running but I guess you're too enthralled with whatever you're doing," she states. "Anybody hungry?"

Rick moves toward her, his instinct telling him to get her out of the room before she notices anything. "Yeah. We'll be there shortly."

"What are you doing? What's all that spread out on the table?" She steps around him and approaches the others, taking in the photos, the notes, the tabloids, etc. She frowns. "Why are you looking at this stuff again?"

The three men at the table remain silent, their eyes going to Rick. She looks to him as well. "Is there something I should know?"

Rick drops his head as this is not the way he wanted her to find out but now he has no choice. "We don't believe Mike is responsible for what happened to Maggie."

She shakes her head. "What are you saying? He did this and he's in jail. This is over. It has to be over."

Morgan clears his throat. "Mike is responsible for the notes, the threats but someone else planted that bomb and sent the photos."

"Someone else?" Her heart starts to race as she tries to rein in her emotions. "There's more than one person stalking me or trying to kill me or whatever the fuck they're doing?"

"Michonne…." Rick reaches for her but she keeps him at bay.

"What's the plan now?" She asks.

"That's what we're working on," T-Dog says.

"This guy has to make a mistake sooner or later and we'll be right there when he does," Shane assures.

Michonne gives them a nod, making the decision to not allow this to upset her any more than it has. "Just another day in my glorious life, right?" She scoffs. "Come on let's eat."

Dinner is good but the atmosphere is strife with tension. The four of them are in protection mode and want desperately to get back to their plans while she wants to talk about her upcoming show or shopping or cooking….anything but what was on their minds. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to burst out laughing as they struggle to listen to her conversation and contribute.

She finally ends their torture, telling them they could take their wine and get back to their planning. Her boyfriend leaves his glass untouched, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and promises to see her later. She busies herself by cleaning the kitchen and then retiring to her room to attempt to read the scripts she neglected before. She wanted to call her mom or Maggie but refuses to burden them and make them worry about her.

The early morning hours are restless ones for her. She turns over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling with a deep sigh. Rick came by before going to bed himself but he didn't stay long. He's back in bodyguard mode and she doesn't have the energy to protest. Thoughts of what she could possibly do to be more proactive in this situation flit through her mind preventing her from finding peace in slumber.

She finally grabs a robe and makes her way to his room. She slips inside quietly or so she thought. The bedside lamp is switched on and he is sitting up in bed with his hand clutching the gun on the night stand.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

He tosses the bed linens aside and climbs out of bed, walking over to her with his arms wide open. She steps into him, content as his arms enfold her and her arms wrap his waist.

"I'm not going to let anythang happen to you," he promises as he kisses her forehead.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to me either," she returns.

He looks down at her, curious about the inflection of her voice. "Huh?"

"I want you to teach me how to protect myself. The training I've had has only been for movie or TV roles. I want the real deal and I want to learn more about guns. I can carry with a permit right?"

"Babe….wait slow down." He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the remaining cloud of sleep.

"Don't try to talk me out of it. I know it's your job to protect me but I want to help you do your job. There's no reason why I can't improve my skills."

He can't help himself, his lips curve up into a smile and then he laughs. She continues to amaze him and he falls deeper and deeper every day. "We'll start after we've gotten a bit more sleep. Is that ok with you?"

She smiles. "Only if I'm sleeping in here with you."

His eyebrows shoot upward with surprise but he doesn't argue. He simply steps behind her, reaches around her waist to untie the belt of her robe, tosses it onto the foot of the bed, places his hands at her hips and guides her to the bed. They climb in and he reaches over to switch off the lamp, shrouding the room in darkness once again.

He pulls her into his arms. "We're going to sleep."

She snuggles in deep. "I know." She rubs her cheek against his chest, relishing in his warmth while simultaneously moving her leg upwards, her thigh coming into contact with his crotch. She smiles as she detects some rigidness and he calls her name softly as a warning. Her hand drops to his waist and she gasps as she finds herself facing away from him.

He pulls her onto her side, her back to his chest and groans as she wiggles her ass against him, his manhood jerking of its own volition. "Shit." He can feel her body shake as she giggles so he grabs a pillow and wedges it between them.

The room grows quiet as they both try to settle in to sleep. He closes his eyes only to open them again moments later. His body is still raging and he knows he won't get any sleep until he has tasted her. He tosses the pillow to the floor, turns her onto her back, and pulls her leg up to his waist, planting himself firmly against her core.

She smiles, bringing her arms up to circle his neck before meeting him in a passion filled kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Deception (Chapter 12)

 **A/N: So the journey continues. Thank you all once again for the awesome support.**

He is true to his word like always as hours later they are in her home gym warming up before he teaches her some basic self-defense moves. They both should be tired as they barely got any sleep but they are energized and looking forward to working out together. He first quizzes her on the best body parts to hit. She pulls from memory and answers, "The face, groin, and knees."

They slowly go through the specific places she should target on the face and how to enact those strikes. From there she simulates kicks to the groin and knees but makes no true contact. He tells her to utilize all available appendages….head, hands, elbows, knees, feet….anything to take her attacker down.

An hour flies by before they decide to take a break. Her personal assistant arrives to go over her schedule and a few other things so she exits the gym to take care of that while Rick meets up with T-Dog and Shane, looking over their evidence once again.

The black and white photos of the bomb incident hold more interest than anything else. Something is niggling at his memory but he can't seem to piece it together. He sits quietly, staring at the photos, praying that whatever clues they hold will be revealed soon.

Another week passes and she has scheduled interviews that will air after the promotional event so they travel to a local studio where entertainment news affiliates and paparazzi await. She exits the limo with Rick at her side and waves to the cameras but doesn't stop for photos or questions. The network has been very clear about how they want to announce her return.

Rick, Shane, Morgan, and T-Dog are ever vigilant, two at her side while one is at the exit/entrance, and the other is at the car. Her personal assistant is there as well, doing his job diligently. Three interviews later, she is preparing to leave and tells Rick she'd like to stop for some grocery items.

His first instinct is to tell her no but he realizes they are going to have to start acting as normal as possible to try to flush this stalker out.

"Give me a list and I'll have what you need delivered," Morgan suggests.

"Morgan it's just the grocery store. We can go to the one closest to the house," Michonne states.

"I…." Morgan's statement is lost in the excitement as the sliding doors open with their approach and the waiting group starts firing off questions and the flashes from cameras have him and Rick shielding her. Shane was at the door, keeping the crowd at bay as she makes her way to the car.

Once inside the safety of the vehicle, Morgan tries to broach the subject again but Rick shuts him down, telling them they'd make a 15 minute grocery run.

The next day Michonne is advised by her attorneys that Michael Anthony would be charged for crimes in Georgia and California but Georgia would have precedence since the crimes he committed there would garner a heavier sentence. She can't help but feel as if she is being pulled in twenty different directions. Between the mess with Mike, the stalker at large, and her career, she is missing the comfort of a life she felt in control of. Maybe getting back to work and being on a regular schedule would help her feel normal again. They would be returning to New York to start filming the show and although she is not looking forward to returning, to reliving the memories of the bomb incident, she realizes she has to face everything head on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Target practice ensues at a private range and she gets better and better each time they are there. Her boyfriend is an excellent instructor although his very presence tends to distract her. She has to force herself to concentrate especially when he enacts a hands on demonstration. She wonders if he even realizes the affect he has on her as he is always so businesslike and professional. That makes her want to rip his clothes off and do him right there regardless of who could be watching. She gives herself a mental shake and aims at the target, firing off every round in the gun, her heart and her loins pumping with adrenaline.

They are now home in the gym sparring with an audience this time. Shane and T-Dog decide to join them to see just how good Michonne has gotten since Rick has been bragging about her. An area in the gym had been cleared of equipment and he placed mats on the floor to cushion any falls.

They both don fingerless boxing gloves, protective head gear, and mouth pieces and meet in the center of the mats. T-Dog and Shane share a look before turning their attention back to Rick and Michonne. The latter two touch fists before engaging in a match.

Shane watches as time and time again Michonne breaks free of Rick's hold and pulls her punches. He also notices that Rick is not being as forceful as he could be. He shakes his head and yells, "Hold up! Y'all are going about this all wrong." He looks to Rick. "You're being soft with her and you know it."

"Soft?" Michonne scoffs breathlessly. "How is that?"

"I'm not being soft with her," Rick denies.

"Hey man. I get it. She's your woman and…."

"That has nothing to do with it," Rick returns.

"It has everything to do with it and I don't blame you," T-Dog inserts.

"What? You think you can do better Shane?" Michonne challenges.

"Well I sure ain't gonna take it easy with you like your man here."

"Let's go," she states.

"Hold on now…." Rick starts but she interrupts him.

"It's fine. Let's see what he's got."

Rick reluctantly takes off his gloves and hands them to Shane then joins T-Dog on the sidelines. He cringes as his best friend and his girlfriend touch fists and start circling each other, both adopting a fighter's stance.

Shane tests her with a couple of punches that she avoids smoothly. He then taps her side that she clearly left open but that only prompts her to counter with a hook to his face. He takes a step back as he wasn't expecting her to react so quickly.

Michonne decides to be the aggressor, moving into Shane's space and throwing hits to his mid-section before drawing back out of his range.

He comes around targeting her jaw but she ducks and jabs him in the ribs. She was about to hit him again but he rushes her, grabbing her around the waist and taking her to the mat.

Rick gasps and takes a step toward them but T-Dog stays him. They watch as Michonne quickly pulls her knees toward her chest and kicks Shane back with all her might sending him sprawling away from her. She hops up swiftly, reverting to a fighting stance like before.

T-Dog and Rick let out a 'whoop', watching to see what Shane would do next. The latter shakes his head and gives Michonne a smile, admiring her abilities. He surprises her with a kick to the calves, knocking her to the mat again. He lifts his foot but she doesn't give him a chance to connect. She grabs his ankle and twists it, unbalancing him enough to produce a fall. She throws her legs toward his head, clenching his neck between her calves. She grabs the arm within her reach, wrapping her arms around it and not letting go. Every time he tries to move, she tightens her grip mercilessly.

She lets go when he finally taps the mat, signaling that he has had enough. She jumps up with a yelp, running towards Rick and grabbing him into a hug. "Did you see that?"

"That was amazing babe."

"I know I ain't seen a woman take Shane down like that," T-Dog states with a laugh.

Shane remains on the mat, trying to catch his breath. He shakes his head. "Damn girl. That grip ain't no joke. I guess Rick's been teaching you something. Woo!"

Michonne turns to face him. "Try not to underestimate us again." She walks over to him and offers a hand to help him to his feet.

"Yes ma'am," Shane agrees, accepting her hand with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day for the promotional event finally arrives and it will be packed with interviews, photo shoots, autograph signing, etc. Her team is ready as always only this time Deanna joins the entourage. Michonne does what she does best, giving the crowd what they want. She is on her way to the first event, a panel interview where they will officially announce her return to TV. Rick, Morgan, Deanna, and her PR assistant wait on the sidelines as she walks the carpet, posing for photos and moving on to answer a few questions.

She leans in to hear what the interviewer would ask, preparing with a basic answer even though most affiliates have guessed what her appearance here means.

"So how are things with the bodyguard boyfriend?"

Michonne frowns as the camera pans away from her to focus in on Rick who is nearby. She becomes a bit flustered as that was not a question she was expecting. She has never been in this position before as all other reports of her boyfriends were false. She wants to shout that she's in love but at the same time her relationship with Rick is one thing she doesn't want to share with the world. "Is that the rumor now?"

"Oh come on. We've seen the two of you together. Give us the scoop."

"Of course you've seen us together. He's my bodyguard. Anything else?" She deflects smoothly and decides to move on as the interviewer seemed adamant about getting an answer to that particular question.

The next few interviewers ask entertainment questions which she answers quickly and makes her way to her team to move inside the arena.

Hours later, they are finally nearing the end of the event which has been a huge success. Fans came out in droves and the announcement of her return brought a deafening reaction. The network producers, the executives and her co-stars are all pleased with the positive feedback.

The stars of the show are seated side by side at a table decorated with network memorabilia, autographing photos of themselves or anything the fans request. The room is so packed that the bodies inside are giving off more heat than the air conditioning can overrule. Michonne takes several sips of water in an attempt to keep cool. She has signed so much that her fingers are starting to cramp.

Her eyes pop as a huge, bulking guy steps to her, his arms full of merchandise from her movies. He has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, a bulging nose and full pink lips. She takes in his attire….a dirty plaid shirt that's sleeveless and dusty looking jeans. She smiles up at him and offers a greeting.

He replies with a soft, melodic voice that doesn't match his appearance at all. "I've wanted to meet you for so long. I just love all of your movies. I'm your biggest fan."

Rick stands near and watches the exchange with interest. The guy has to be the tallest person in the room. His radar shot sky high when he first saw him and realized he was in line for Michonne but then he told himself 'you can't judge a book by its cover' and calmed down even more once he heard the dude's voice. He scoffs inwardly and hopes he moves on quickly.

"I know the rules said only two items but I know how kind and sweet you are so I was hoping I could get a few of my collectibles signed," the giant asks nicely. He drops the items on the table loudly and Michonne tries to scribble on them as fast as possible.

"Thank you so much for coming. I really appreciate your support," she tells him with a smile.

"You truly are the sweetest. I just love you so much," he gushes. "Do you….do you think I could have a hug?"

"Oh I'm sorry. We aren't allowed to move from our stations but I'll….."

"Do you know how long I had to wait in that line to get up here and you won't give me one little hug?"

Michonne sits back as she detects a little bass in his voice now. "I really wish I could but I can't break all the rules." She signs the last item and pushes them back towards him. "There ya go."

The table goes flying to her left and people start scattering as nothing is left but air between her and the hulking fan. She gasps and looks up at him as he takes a step toward her. Out of the corner of her eye she detects the tip of a brown cowboy boot and a flash of blue as Rick uses the table next to where hers used to be to propel himself into the air and onto the giant's back. He wraps his arms around the guy's neck, putting him into a vise like sleeper hold.

Michonne jumps to a stand and gasps again as the guy doesn't seem to want to go down. He reaches up behind him trying to grab Rick so she acts instinctively and delivers a solid kick to his groin. That sends him to his knees as Shane, T-Dog, and Morgan move in with their guns drawn.

Rick continues to hold the guy, rendering him unconscious as he didn't want anyone on the team to have to put a bullet in him. Sweat is popping out everyone from the exertion and the adrenaline but he doesn't let go until he is 100% sure the guy is out.

"What the hell?" T-Dog responds.

Rick can't even answer as he tries to catch his breath. He gives Michonne a nod, letting her know he's ok and watches as security marches in to take the guy away and restore order.

XXXXXXXXXX

She misses California as soon as they board the plane for New York. She reaches over and grabs Rick's hand, taking comfort in his close proximity. Deanna was across the way with her assistant, making plans for a celebratory dinner at her home that very night. Michonne wasn't looking forward to it but she knew it was her manager's way of keeping her busy and to observe her success.

Hours later, she is smiling like a Cheshire cat as she witnesses her boyfriend bringing their luggage upstairs to her room. She didn't even have to broach the subject. She figured he'd resume residence in the room he occupied before since the space was practically untouched and plenty of his clothes and personal items still remained there. She decides not to comment as he makes another trip to bring in more of their things.

They were executing finishing touches side by side in the bathroom mirror before exiting for Deanna's dinner, both being playful and laughing. Rick realizes just how used to this he could get and wonders about the possibilities. He's not even sure why he didn't remain in the room he had before. He knows he wants to be with her and if she had any qualms about the arrangement, she would've said something.

He steps back and watches as she puts on a pair of earrings and adjusts her hair that she pinned up in a bun. His eyes drop to her shoes, a multi-colored platform heel, and move upward to admire the tangerine colored sleeveless jumpsuit she is wearing. "You are so beautiful."

She returns his gaze, her mind wandering with thoughts of foregoing the dinner and ending up in bed with him. The navy suit falls perfectly on his frame, the black button down open at the neck. "Why thank you. You're very handsome yourself Mr. Grimes."

Of course they were late but Deanna welcomes them all the same, instructing them to convene in her study for drinks before dinner. Spencer is already there waiting for guests. Before long, Deanna joins them and she is forever talking entertainment so Rick leaves Michonne to it and walks around curiously. They'd actually stayed in this house but he never noticed the décor or anything. Not that he's interested but at the moment looking at paintings and photos was more appealing than listening to Deanna.

He gives a slight smile as T-Dog and Shane join him. The two of them are still taking digs at him for 'conquering the giant' and bring it up every chance they get. He tries to ignore them as he continues looking at some framed black and white photos lined along the walls of Deanna's study. Something about the photos jars his memory and he takes an even closer look.

"What the….." He snatches one of the photos from the wall and looks closely at it. He turns around and walks toward the others. He holds the photo up and asks, "Who took these? These photos."

Deanna frowns at the interruption but is ready to dismiss Rick as she answers casually, "Spencer credited himself as a photographer at one point but that hobby has been put to rest. Right darling?" She goes on talking while Spencer smiles sheepishly.

Rick tosses the framed picture to the floor, walks over to where Spencer is seated and fists the younger man's shirt, pulling him to his feet only to land a resounding blow to his nose.

Michonne jumps to a stand. "RICK!" She watches in horror as blood splatters Spencer's face and Rick's hand, both of them going to the floor, the latter continuing to pummel the former.

T-Dog and Shane stand nearby in confusion but don't attempt to stop Rick as they know their friend and he isn't doing this for the hell of it. Deanna spurs Morgan into action as she yells at him to stop Rick.

Morgan grabs Rick from behind, begging him to stop. "What are you doing?!"

"It was him! He took those fucking pictures! They've got the same watermark as the photos from the bomb incident!" Rick yells.

That information renders everyone speechless so Rick takes the opportunity to kick Spencer as he breaks free from Morgan. He goes down to one knee and pulls Spencer close. "Tell me what you did you son of a bitch! Did you plant the fucking bomb too?!"

"Stop this! Stop this right now!" Deanna demands.

Rick draws back and hits Spencer again. "Not until I get some answers."

Michonne groans, shaking her head as she tries to comprehend what's happening. "Rick….please. I know Spencer. He wouldn't…."

Her boyfriend answers with another right to Spencer's jaw. "You better start talking."

Deanna looks to Michonne helplessly, knowing that her transgressions and her son's have finally caught up to her. "It was me. He did it…..because of me."


	13. Chapter 13

Deception (Chapter 13)

 **A/N: Well, some of you had already guessed who the culprits were so kudos to you. I loved everyone's thought processes on weeding out the bad guys. As always, thanks so much for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

"Please. Don't hurt my son any more. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry. I just….I got in trouble and I didn't know what to do," Deanna tries to explain.

Morgan's mouth drops open in disbelief. "Deanna….what are you saying?"

The older woman's lips tremble with emotion as tears trickle down her cheeks. "I couldn't think of another way. I….I needed money so I…."

"STOP! Stop this right now," Michonne demands, afraid of what she was going to hear.

"No Michonne. We need the truth," Rick states.

She grows silent and braces herself as Deanna continues.

"I'm in debt…..severely but the blame's on me. The gambling, the drinking, bailing Spencer out time and time again….it has all become too much and now I stand to lose the business because I've used it as collateral for loans I can't afford to pay off. They'll take my homes too." She sighs heavily. "How can I just allow everything I've built to be taken from me? I needed another option, a sound solution. I have one of the most lucrative clients in the business. She was the answer. Everyone loves Michonne right? She'd be worth more as a dead icon than a living one."

Michonne feels as though her very heart is being ripped out of her body. _Deanna?_

Shane rubs his head in aggravation. "So you and Spencer planted this fucking bomb trying to kill her and nearly killed Maggie?!"

"All for money?!" Rick yells.

"I….the bomb wasn't my plan. I had Spencer hire a hitman. He tried to call it off but…" She is interrupted as Michonne rushes toward her and lands a crushing blow to her face.

"All of this bullshit is because of you! I have trusted you with everything! EVERYTHING!"

Rick moves toward her and holds her closely, trying to sooth her. He brushes his fingers over her knuckles, ignoring the pain his own bloody, bruised hands are experiencing. He turns to Deanna. "What did you say about a hitman?"

Deanna tries to recover, working her jaw slowly. "I changed my mind. I swear. I couldn't go through with it but Spencer's connections said the hit was already in play, that they don't even know who the hitman is or when he'll strike. They said it was for anonymity so no one could be implicated."

"Who are these connections?" Rick demands. "Somebody knows something."

"Mom don't!" Spencer mumbles from the floor. "If we give out names, we're dead too."

"You sorry sack of shit!" T-Dog yells as he gets down into Spencer's face. "Give us the names. It might keep your ass out of jail."

"It was his prison friend, Tiny. He knew someone on the inside that could get it done so we gave him half the asking price up front with a promise for the rest after the deed was done. I would give Spencer her whereabouts and he would relay them to Tiny but we stopped that weeks ago. Maybe that put an end to it all," Deanna hopes. "Maybe if we threaten not to pay the rest, they'll stop."

"Tiny? The manager for the R&B star?" Morgan asks.

Deanna only nods as Shane speaks.

"Wait a minute. If you're broke where'd you get money for a hitman?"

Deanna drops her eyes, the guilt rolling through her like never before. "I requested an advance from the network as part of our negotiation deal. They would've done anything to get Michonne so I used it to my advantage."

"All you had to do was ask," Michonne offers softly.

"What?" Deanna asks.

"I would've given you whatever you needed Deanna. You should know that about me by now," Michonne tells her calmly.

"Michonne…..I'm sorry. Please believe me. I…"

Rick cuts her off, unwilling to listen to any more of her bullshit. He realizes there is only one way to end this debacle. "We have to plant a story and weed this guy out. We have to be sure this is over once and for all." He thinks back to the first time he met Deanna. He got a certain vibe from her then especially when he asked about the investigation and she tried to shut him out but he never would've guessed she was capable of this.

Morgan shakes his head in disbelief. He doesn't want to believe Deanna would devise something so heinous but what choice did he have? It's obvious that her greed and selfishness took precedence over anything they'd ever built together. He looks to Michonne. "I'm so sorry."

Michonne is absolutely numb. She wants to believe that this is all a bad dream but the man holding her in his arms, squeezing her is very real. The tremors rolling through his body, the restrained anger feels like an electric current passing between them. She clings to him, wondering if he is the only person she can trust now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Automation is the name of the game as she tries her best to get through the next day without screaming or crying out her frustration. She stares at her cell phone, wanting desperately to contact her parents but afraid she'd dissolve into a blabbering mess at the first lilt of either of their voices. The same with Maggie plus she's not ready to reveal to her friend who was behind the misguided attempt on her life.

She finds herself in the gym, making use of the punching bag. She hits it so hard she can feel the connection reverberate through her body but she continues to land blow after blow, trying to exhaust herself beyond anything but sleeping.

Meanwhile, Rick and Morgan are working together to devise a plan to get the hitman on their turf somehow. Shane and T-Dog were watching over Deanna and Spencer. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes at this point and they all knew Spencer would try to make a run for it. Rick confiscated their passports and threatened to kill them if they didn't help in making this right for Michonne.

Morgan wanted to involve the authorities immediately but T-Dog suggested that bringing in the cops would only prolong what they needed to do or may even hinder them if they didn't have free access to Spencer and Deanna. They even had Michonne's new assistant on lock down to ensure he wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you just keep your mouth closed?" Spencer demands of his mother.

"Because I want this over. I knew it was wrong from the beginning. If we cooperate and help them find this guy then maybe there's some redemption in that," Deanna relays. "You fucked this up in the worst way with that stupid bomb. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was only trying to scare her. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't even make the bomb. I paid some kid to do it. I took the photos and I guess that was a mistake."

"It was ALL a mistake Spencer," his mother advises him.

"She was supposed to….I don't know maybe confide in me, trust me to help her. That Rick dude was probably already in her bed. I showed up and she didn't even look twice at me," Spencer admits.

"I told you it was never going to work. You tried it. She didn't fall for you and that's that. Now we've got to make the best of this so we don't spend the rest of our lives in jail."

"I'm not going back to jail. That's why we have to leave," Spencer informs.

"Listen to me son. We've got to choose the better option now. Our plan didn't work and I won't live my life looking over my shoulder, wondering when or if I'll get caught. What we did was wrong and we have to face up to it. We owe her that much."

"I don't owe her shit," Spencer spits.

Deanna sighs. "This jilted lover crap has to go. She never led you on or made you believe she wanted anything with you. Don't sit here and tell me you were pining away for her while you were fucking your way through the Bahamas. Let's salvage what we can and try to get out of this with something. We have to cooperate. Understand?"

"Fine but when this shit is said and done, I'm pressing charges against Rick Grimes. Look what that son of a bitch did to my face."

Deanna rolls her eyes heavenward, wondering what Reginald would be thinking if he could see them now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days later finds them at a remote cabin near a lake owned by Shane's parents. They wanted some place off the grid so to speak. Spencer made the call just like he was supposed to, planting the information for the negotiator who would pass it along. Now they are sitting and waiting to see if the hitman would make a move.

Rick knows they are taking a huge risk but doesn't see another way out. Identifying Spencer's connections would only sound an alarm and they need to end this. He is going to ensure that Michonne gets her life back if it's the last thing he ever does. The object of his thoughts materializes in front of him as he witnesses her walking into the kitchen. He knows she has been under a lot of stress lately and wishes there was something he could do. His eyes pop in disbelief as he distinctly hears the opening and closing of a door.

He rushes into the kitchen and opens the back entrance to find Michonne outside on the porch. "What are you doing? You can't be out here like this." He tries to keep the panic out of his voice but knows that things could go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

"I just needed some air. How can you expect me to be in the same vicinity as them knowing what they were trying to do to me, what they did to Maggie?"

He pulls her toward him, leading her back inside the cabin. "I know it's a lot but we need to keep an eye on them. We can't allow them to walk away and we need them to get this guy."

"I know that. I do. I just can't help thinking how I contributed to all of this. I've….I've always tried to do the right thing and it seems like it doesn't matter. Like it never did."

"It matters. Just hold tight. It's almost over." He dips down slightly to look directly into her eyes. "You with me on this?"

She nods gently. "I'm with you."

Her team of bodyguards felt like they'd done all they could in preparation for the hitman to strike. Battery operated motion lights were placed outside at each corner of the cabin. The doors were set with blockades to ensure any intruder would be heard and temporarily detained. Shane showed them a trap door that led to a space underneath the cabin. It was a good hiding place to ambush the hitman in case he gained entrance.

Rick knew he would have a hard time convincing Michonne to stay put in a room behind closed doors but he wouldn't accept any argument. Her safety is all that matters to him and he tells her just that, letting her know that she could not and would not change his mind on the matter.

She sees the determined glint in his eyes and wants to push back but realizes that he is at risk just as much, if not more, as she is. She silently resolves that she will not lose him so quells her resistance and agrees.

They all convene in the living area of the cabin, going over plans. Michonne didn't like the idea of Deanna and Spencer listening in but she was going to remain silent and allow Rick to do his job. She was relieved to hear that Deanna and Spencer's 'safe room' would be downstairs while she would remain upstairs.

Her stomach is in knots but she needs something to keep busy so she waits patiently for them to get to a stopping point and asks, "I could whip up something for dinner if anyone's hungry. We all need to keep up our strength right?"

Rick recognizes her need immediately. "That's a great idea." He nods his head at T-Dog, an indication that he should guard her while she's in the kitchen. He watches as the two move off then gets back to planning.

Morgan and Shane are in the space underneath the cabin ensuring they could use it as an escape route if needed. Spencer and Deanna remain in the living area while Rick, T-Dog, and Michonne are in the kitchen. The latter had just asked T-Dog to search for some plates when the power went out, casting them in complete darkness.

"Shit," Rick exclaims as he wonders if the generator would automatically switch on or if they'd have to power it on manually. He almost breathes a sigh of relief when minuscule slivers of light give him the ability to make out Michonne. He pulls her to him, ready to get her upstairs when he realizes the light is coming from the motion lights on the outside.

They hear a loud clicking noise before several things happen almost simultaneously. A smoking can is thrown through the front window, shattered glass falling to the wood floor as the canister rolls and falls into the trap door. Morgan goes for the ladder to climb out while Shane tries to defuse the canister.

Spencer grabs his mother and was about to exit the living area when he sees Morgan's head pop up through the door. He thinks quickly as smoke lingers in the room and drifts up from below. He races over, kicks Morgan in the face, slams the trap door, and pushes a huge bookcase over to land on top of the trap door.

"Spencer what the hell are you doing?!" Deanna shouts.

"Trust me!" They hurry down the hall to their safe room where Spencer locks the door and prays that the hitman is able to get rid of the others.

Shots start to ring out rapidly so Rick, Michonne, and T-Dog hit the floor and try to crawl out of the kitchen, unsure of where the bullets are being aimed. Before they could make it half way through the hall area, a bullet ricochets and hits T-Dog in the thigh. He lets out a groan but keeps the noise at a minimum, not willing to give away their position.

Rick looks around frantically, wondering where Morgan and Shane are, his hold on Michonne never faltering. The shots suddenly stop and he whispers to T-Dog to get to the bathroom and be ready for anything. He takes the reprieve to get Michonne upstairs.

Her heart is racing uncontrollably and she has never been more frightened in her life but she listens intently to her boyfriend's instructions. She accepts the gun he hands to her, checking the ammo and ensuring that the safety is off.

"Stay here. Lock the doors. Don't open up for anyone but me. Understand?"

She nods quickly. "Yes."

He checks his gun then looks at her intensely. "Anyone gets in this room that you don't recognize, you unload every bullet into his body."

"I will." She watches as he goes for the door then desperately reaches out and grabs his arm anxiously. He lifts his eyes to hers, barely able to see anything but he can decipher what she wants to say. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before he leaves the room. He stands on the other side of the door until he hears her lock it then places his back against the wall as he slowly descends the stairs.

He can hear a distant knocking noise and wonders of its origin but can't concentrate on that now. His eyes search the semi darkness for any type of sign, cursing inwardly as the noise interferes with his ability to hear anything or anyone else moving about. He doesn't believe the guy is inside but…A huge crash interrupts his thoughts and he can hear distinct movement, realizing that someone has breached one of their blockaded entrances.

He drops to his haunches, squinting in the dark as he peeks around the corner. The long hallway leads right into the kitchen so he hopes that's where the intruder entered. The narrow area would leave the latter open for Rick to put a few rounds in him only after several beats there is no sign of the intruder, noise or otherwise and the knocking from moments ago has ceased as well.

He is temporarily distracted by a creak off to his left. He checks the area as thoroughly as he can, noting that the room at the end of the hall is where Deanna and Spencer should be. He turns back toward the hallway only to see a cloud of white smoke flying at him. He ducks and looks past him to see that it's some kind of canister. He makes a mad dash to retrieve it, hoping it's not tear gas. He picks it up and throws it through the nearest window, shattering the glass and alerting the intruder of his position. His eyes tear up but not profusely and there is no telltale stinging that comes with tear gas. He is relieved that it was only a smoke canister.

He hears him before he sees him. A figure dressed in all black, brandishing a gun and firing it. Rick dives for the floor, lifting his gun and pulling the trigger twice. The black form falls face first and unmoving. Rick keeps his gun pointed at his mask covered head and kicks the gun away. He drops down to one knee and taps his back to see if he'd move, discovering a bullet proof vest.

The house grows quiet again and at that precise moment the generator kicks on with a loud hum and restores selected lights inside the cabin. For some unknown reason, those behind closed doors took the restored lights as a signal to come out of their rooms. Rick flinches his nose, his irritation evident but he can't break concentration with a hired killer right in front of him.

Shane barrels into the hallway, his clothes disheveled and dirty, holding his gun at the ready. "You got him? Tell me you got him man."

T-Dog limps out of the bathroom, Spencer and Deanna step cautiously outside their room, and Michonne waits calmly at the top of the stairs, holding her gun out in front of her, ready to fire.

After ensuring that Shane had the gunman in his purview, Rick places his gun in his belt at his back and turns the intruder over. He was just about to remove the mask when Spencer grabs the intruder's gun off the floor and points it at Rick.

"Get your hands up! Get them up right now!"

"Spencer what are you doing?" Deanna demands.

Morgan joins T-Dog in the hallway, his weapon drawn. He'd been outside taking care of the generator and couldn't wait to have some words with Spencer.

"We can still come out of this ok. It's him. He has to go. With him out of the picture, we'll be fine," Spencer announces.

Rick holds his hands up slowly. He tries his best to keep a neutral expression but Spencer just sent his blood pressure up. "Listen Spen….."

"Shut up!"

Michonne aims at Spencer's head, praying she can end him if she has to. "Spencer….don't."

The latter looks up at Michonne and notices that she has her gun trained on him. He brings his eyes back to Rick and gives a simple scoff, lifting his gun to Rick's head.

A single shot rings out and Michonne jumps at the noise then looks at her gun, knowing that she wanted to fire it but didn't.

The bullet from Shane's weapon lodges in Spencer's chest, the impact taking him by such surprise that he drops the gun he is holding and lands on his back, writhing in shock and pain.

Deanna gasps, throwing her hands out in front of her as she watches her son go down. "Spencer! Oh Spencer no! No, no, no…." She falls to her knees beside him and cradles his head, whispering reassuring words. "Just hold on. We….we'll get you to the hospital."

Morgan utters under his breath and rushes past Rick and the intruder to join Deanna and determine if there is anything he can do to help. He was just about to look at Spencer's wound when he hears a grunt and jerks his head in Rick's direction.

The latter's head explodes with pain as the intruder double hands him across the face. He is stunned but lands a blow of his own as the two men start to struggle.

Morgan gasps and watches the two, looking for an in to help subdue the guy.

Shane and Michonne prepare to fire but can't get a clear shot without risking Rick. T-Dog waits a few feet behind Shane, watching as it unfolds.

Sweat pops out on Michonne's forehead as she watches her boyfriend fight with her would be assassin, the punches, grunts, and scuffles drifting to her. Deanna's moans and Spencer's whimpering join in as well as the hum of the generator. She blinks rapidly as her stomach starts to roil and she feels sick.

A glint of silver draws her attention and she realizes the intruder has a knife. Morgan springs into action, grabbing the guy from behind while Rick takes his gun and clips him across the face, rendering him unconscious.

Rick steps back, his breathing harsh and rapid as Morgan allows the assassin to drop to the floor heavily. The former wipes his sweaty forehead and looks up to finally put his eyes on Michonne.

She sees the smeared blood on his forehead and the splatters of blood on his shirt and reaches for the banister for support as her vision grows blurry and her head starts to spin. She hears her name faintly as everything fades to black.


	14. Chapter 14

Deception (Chapter 14)

 **A/N: Hi all! I'm finally back with an update but it has been a struggle. The latest developments on the show have just thrown me for a complete loop. Hope everyone is doing well and I hope you like the update.**

 _Previously: Deanna and Spencer admit their guilt and help to set a trap for the hitman who takes the bait and is seemingly captured. The excitement proves too much for Michonne causing her to faint._

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick reaches Michonne in seconds, gliding up the stairs in three long strides. He goes onto his knees and lifts her upper body gently. "Michonne?" No response. "Michonne?" _Shit_. He tries not to panic but is having little success as his girlfriend is not waking up. He allows his eyes to search her face and body quickly, looking for any telltale injuries but he finds none.

Shane rushes up behind him. "You need to get her to the hospital. I'll take care of things here."

"We need to call the cops…" Rick starts.

"No cops. Not yet." Shane points downstairs. "We need to interrogate this guy ourselves before releasing him to the authorities."

Rick frowns. "What?"

"We gotta find out what he knows. Once he's in police custody, we won't be able to get to him. Not like we need to," Shane states.

Rick was about to answer but a groan from his girlfriend draws his attention as Morgan yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Spencer's losing a lot of blood and he's passed out. I need to get him to the hospital right away. I'm taking T with us."

"Go," Rick and Shane say simultaneously.

The former returns his attention to Michonne who has just opened her eyes. "I think we need to get you to the hospital too."

"Hmmm…..no. No hospitals." She sighs. "Someone…..might…..recognize….." she gets out brokenly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Rick looks to Shane. "Can you handle this alone? I'll have Morgan guard Spencer and Deanna and I'll get back here as soon as possible."

T-Dog limps to the bottom of the stairs, his gun still pointed at the unconscious, restrained body of the intruder. "Two gunshot wound victims showing up at the hospital is definitely going to draw the cops. Shane, can't you get Otis up here? Won't he make a house call?"

Shane snaps his fingers as T-Dog's suggestion makes perfect sense. "Dad knows the drill."

Rick looks down at Michonne. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't go to the hospital."

"He's right you know," Shane advises.

She looks from one to the other and back again, taking in the blood smeared on Rick's face and wondering about the shape of his hands after fighting with that guy. "You look like you need a doctor more than I do. Plus a house call would cause less commotion. I feel ok. Just a little dizzy."

Rick sighs, not wanting to disagree. "Let's get you into bed." He lifts her up, cradling her close. "Shane get Otis here….now."

Shane morphs into a one man army, calling his dad on the spot and relaying the urgency of their situation. He then checks the restraints on the unmasked and unrecognized assassin and helps Morgan and Deanna load Spencer into the back seat of one of the SUVs. He gives T-Dog a first aid kit and proceeds to move the assassin into the living area. His dad told him to expect Otis within 30 minutes. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

Meanwhile, Rick is taking care of Michonne as best as he knows how. He offers her some bottled water and she sips it slowly. Her stomach rumbles so loudly they both freeze before laughing it off.

"Maybe you should eat something," he suggests. "Something light….crackers? Soup?"

"I still feel weak and jittery. I guess it's nerves after everything that happened." She pauses. "What….what happened to…that man…and Spencer? Everything was happening so fast."

"I don't want you to worry about that. We've got everything under control. Now will you be ok while I get you something to eat?"

Her expression softens as she allows herself to notice just how worried Rick is about her. She touches his arm softly, caressing him, assuring him. "I'm fine Rick. I promise but…what about you?"

"What about me?" he wonders.

"Are you ok?" She sighs. "When I saw….the blood on your face, I just….I freaked out. I don't…."

He interrupts her. "Babe, I'm fine. I've had much worse than this." He looks into her eyes. "You believe me?"

She takes a deep, calming breath and nods. "I believe you but don't ever scare me like that again."

"Only if you promise the same."

"I promise."

He puts his hand to her forehead once again. "Still no fever so hopefully you're not coming down with anything." He kisses her cheek. "I'll be right back."

Rick puts soup on to heat and shakes his head at the ruined meal she was attempting to prepare earlier. He goes in search of T-Dog and Shane, not looking forward to the tasks ahead. The former was in the bathroom, preparing himself to walk into the living area in his boxers after removing his pants and bandaging his thigh. He breathes a sigh of relief as his friend offers to help.

"This getting shot shit ain't for me. This is my second time and it drains the fuck out of me. Good thing we're on home soil and I can relax a bit. Things were definitely different before," T-Dog remembers.

Rick only nods preferring not to remember those days. "Where's Shane?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," T-Dog answers.

The two make it to the living area slowly and once there, T-Dog takes vigil on the nearest piece of furniture. They notice that the bookcase has been set upright minus any books. Those remain scattered across the floor. The trap door is also open and they can detect slight noises from below.

"I think we found him," T-Dog observes.

Rick moves over to the trap door just as Shane is coming up to exit. "What's going on?"

"I got him restrained and ready for interrogation. As soon as Otis leaves, we go to work," Shane informs them.

"We're only getting information Shane. Remember that," Rick reminds him.

"We've done this way too many times for me to forget how it goes now," Shane returns. "We'll have everything we need before the day ends."

Rick nods. "Let me know when Otis gets here. I'll be upstairs. And somebody check in with Morgan please. Daryl too."

T-Dog pulls his phone from his pocket and carries out Rick's order as his friend exits the living area and moves to the kitchen to finish preparing a light meal for Michonne.

Shane closes the trap door and takes a seat across from T-Dog, hoping the doctor will be there shortly. He takes the time to call Daryl, checking in to see how things are going with Maggie, her nurse, and Michonne's assistant. They'd dropped him off before coming to the cabin. The poor dude was terrified. Shane is sure he'd be handing in his resignation as soon as he felt safe enough to do so.

XXXXXXXXXX

Morgan shakes his head as the doctor relays the news to Deanna that surgery would be required in order to remove the bullet from Spencer's chest. He relays that it is intensive and the duration is well over two hours.

"I should get him home to a hospital in California," Deanna states.

"I wouldn't advise moving him or waiting too long to remove the bullet. It could travel and cause even more damage," the doctor states.

"Let them do what they can to save your son's life Deanna," Morgan advises.

"Oh what do you care? I'm sure you'd rather he died," Deanna yells before she bursts into tears.

Morgan looks heavenward before pulling the woman into his arms and looking directly at the doctor. "Do what you have to. Thank you."

He leads Deanna over to the chairs they previously occupied and allows her to cry. "It's going to be ok."

She shakes her head. "It won't be. I've failed in everything….completely. If I lose Spencer, I will have absolutely nothing." She sighs and wipes the tears from her cheeks, her hands still stained with her son's blood. "How did I get here Morgan? This is not supposed to be my life."

"You need to get some help. Maybe gamblers anonymous. Show the prosecutors that you're taking steps to repair your life. Maybe the sentencing won't be so harsh," he advises.

"I thought….I need you to talk to Michonne. Maybe convince her not to press charges. Maybe I can still…."

Morgan cuts her off. "You need to handle one thing at a time. Concentrate on Spencer right now. We'll deal with the rest when it comes."

"We?" She asks quietly.

"I'll help you as much as I can Deanna. I'm still your friend."

She nods her head in agreement. "Thank you Morgan. Thank you so much."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Otis Taylor approaches the cabin in his vintage jeep, grabbing his medical bag. All Walsh told him was that he'd be dealing with a bullet wound. He wouldn't do this for just anyone. He has been friends with the Walsh family forever, particularly Eric Walsh. The latter usually didn't ask anyone for anything but when he did he was genuinely in need. Because his friend never let him down, he wasn't going to start either.

The doctor smiles when the front door opens and Eric's pride and joy, Shane, steps out onto the porch. It's hard to believe his best friend's son is now a full grown man. He walks with his hand out, clasping Shane's outstretched one as they greet each other. He pulls the younger man in for a hug.

"It's good to see you son. So you're not the one I'm here for huh?" He shakes his head. "Let me take a guess…is it Rick?"

Shane just laughs it off. "You'll see soon enough. Come on inside."

T-Dog is utterly relieved to see Dr. Taylor step inside the cabin. He smiles and says, "I hope you got some awesome pain meds in that bag."

"Well damn T, what happened?" Dr. Taylor asks.

"Got shot," T-Dog relays.

"Heck….I can see that. _How'd_ you get shot?" Otis demands.

Rick rushes down the stairs, happy to see the doctor has arrived. "Dr. Tay…."

The doctor looks up with a scoff. "It's Otis to you and I should've known you wouldn't be too far behind. What kind of trouble are you boys in now?"

"No trouble. We're working. I promise," Rick states. "I need you to check on someone else as soon as you can."

"Not another bullet wound?"

"No, nothing like that," Rick returns, putting his hands behind his back as he notices Otis looking at his bruised knuckles. He'd taken the time to clean up but the bruises would be with him for a few days.

"Ok." Otis puts on his glasses and starts to examine T-Dog's thigh. "Well thank the Lord this bullet didn't get too deep." He opens his bag, searching and removes some pain medication. "Take two of these with water. I've got to remove that bullet so a local anesthesia is needed."

"Awww….damn," T-Dog mutters.

"I'll examine my other patient while this takes hold," he offers as he administers the medicine directly into T-Dog's thigh. He informs Shane to help T-Dog into a bedroom and follows Rick upstairs.

Michonne sits up straight and adjusts her clothing before uttering, "Come in" after a knock sounded at the door.

Rick enters with the doctor. "Michonne this is Dr. Otis Taylor. Otis, this is Michonne. She uh….she fainted and we just want to make sure she's alright."

The doctor's eyes pop and he clears his throat loudly. "Of course. Uh…nice to meet you. I uh…I just have some questions for you." He recognizes the movie star immediately and instantly wants to bombard Rick with questions but decides to refrain.

At Michonne's nod, he continues. "How long were you out? Did you hit your head or anything?"

She looks to Rick and he answers, "She wasn't out for long. I don't think it was 5 minutes and I checked her thoroughly. No bruises or wounds."

"Has this happened before?" The doctor inquires.

"No," Michonne answers.

"Well, let's check your vitals." The doctor approaches the bed cautiously. He removes the instruments he will need and asks quietly, "When was your last cycle? Could this be a pregnancy?"

Michonne gasps, thinking the cycle question was rude but remembering he was only doing his job. She looks to Rick. "No…..no!" _Oh shit when was my last period?_

The doctor looks to Rick as well, wondering why she looked to him for an answer. _Are these two….?_ He shakes his head, concentrating on the task at hand. "Well let's see what else could be going on." He checks her heart rate, blood pressure, breathing, pulse, and temperature.

Rick remains stoic, not wanting to give in to the panic that threatens at the possibility of a pregnancy. _Could she be? Of course she could._ The doctor's deep sigh brings him out of his reverie. "Well?"

"You are perfectly healthy Ms. Michonne. I have found nothing out of the ordinary but to be on the safe side I'd suggest you see your regular physician as soon as possible," Otis instructs. "Any questions?"

"The fainting could be contributed to nerves or an elevated heart rate right?" Michonne asks.

The doctor nods. "Of course but I wouldn't brush this off. Get yourself checked out especially if this happens again but don't wait around for it to happen again ok?"

She nods. "I won't. Thank you doctor."

"Call me Otis please. Anyone who's a friend to these three is a friend to me."

"In that case….thank you Otis. I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all. Just take care of yourself." He gathers his items and lifts to a stand. "I'm sure T is good and ready for me by now. See y'all later."

Rick sees him to the door, yelling for Shane to direct him to T-Dog. Once that is handled, he closes the door and faces his girlfriend. She starts talking immediately but he cuts her off. "Are you pregnant?"

She stops abruptly. "I couldn't be. Why would you ask that? Just because the doctor asked that? Well they're supposed to ask that aren't they?"

Rick drops his head. "Michonne…."

"We've been together…yes but something like that can't happen this soon can it?" The slight panic in her eyes lets him know that she believes it could be a reality just like he is believing it.

He pushes his fingers through his hair. "Ok. You're off the hook for now but first thing tomorrow we're going to the hospital."

They both stare at each other, wanting to ask the question but refraining.

"Are you alright? I'm gonna check on T-Dog."

"I'm fine. I'm going to try and get some sleep," she states. _Like that's possible now_.

He nods. "Ok. I'll be back soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Otis looks from Shane to T-Dog and back again. "I know who that is upstairs and I need to know what she's doing upstairs."

"We work for her," Shane replies.

"All of you?" Otis wants to know.

"Yes we're part of her security team," T-Dog relays. "She's the reason we needed this house call. Discretion. No one needs to know she's here."

"I got it. I got it….but….what's going on with her and Rick?"

T-Dog and Shane share a look, wondering if they should say anything. The door opens after a short knock and Rick enters the room. The former two are instantly relieved, thinking he could answer Otis if he chose to.

"How's everythang going?" Rick asks.

"I'm just getting started but I had to know one thing beforehand," Otis responds.

"Yeah? What's that?" Rick counters.

"How the hell did you snare one of the most beautiful women in the world?"

Rick immediately looks to T-Dog and Shane with agitation.

Shane holds his hands up. "Hey. We didn't say shit. If I had to guess, it was the way you two look at each other. Nobody misses that. Y'all gotta do better."

T-Dog laughs as Otis nods his head and answers, "Well she did look to you to answer questions like you were her husband or something. I was just guessing but….congratulations." He shakes his head. "You boys never cease to amaze me. Where's your movie star T? Shane?"

Rick rolls his eyes heavenward, agitated. "Otis…can we just not talk about that? This is a highly confidential situation ok?"

Otis grows serious as he notices the younger man's expression. "Rick you can trust me. Right now, I'm torn between being jealous as heck and unbelievably happy for you."

"We still can't believe it," T-Dog adds.

"Well….thank you….I guess," Rick offers.

Otis looks to his patient. "You ready?"

T-Dog nods. "As long as you've got more of those pain meds for me, I'll be right as rain."

Rick and Shane move out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm going back upstairs but come and get me once Otis leaves," Rick instructs.

"You got it. We'll get to work immediately after," Shane returns. "I'll go and check on our _guest_ just to be sure everything's ok."

An hour later, T-Dog is sleeping soundly, Rick is still upstairs with Michonne, and Shane is finding it hard to get rid of Otis. The older man continues to chat over coffee and is making no move to depart. Shane is starting to wonder if he's sticking around to get another look at Michonne. He is also growing very agitated as he and Rick might have some coveted information by now.

"Well you don't want to keep the missus waiting do you?" Shane asks hopefully.

"Aww…she'll be alright. She knows I'm working so she won't fret none."

Shane purses his lips and rubs his head, forcing a smile. "Well how's she doing any way? I think mama said she was thinking about retiring."

The huge breath Otis takes in lets Shane know another long stint of conversation is imminent. A chirpy ring tone fills the air and the older man jumps as he starts fishing for his cell phone. He laughs when he recognizes the number.

"Hey. I told you I'd call when I was done," he answers.

Eric Walsh scoffs. He'd talked to his son earlier and knew all was well and was wondering why he hadn't heard from his friend. "Well excuse me. Shouldn't you be done by now? You're supposed to come by here for a couple of beers remember?"

"Yeah it is getting kinda late huh? I was just talking to Shane. It's been so long since I've seen these boys and…." He stops abruptly. "Well I'll see you soon." He ends the call and looks to Shane. "I best get going."

Meanwhile, Rick is holding Michonne in his arms as she sleeps. They preferred the comfort and safety of silence, the only conversation centering on T-Dog's treatment and what was garnered from Morgan and Daryl. He hears a quiet knock at the door and knows it's Shane.

He looks over to his sleeping beauty and slowly moves her so he can leave the bed. He kisses her forehead lightly and walks to the door. He opens it only to find Otis at the threshold.

"I just wanted to check on Michonne before I leave," Otis informs.

"She's sleeping. We're going to the hospital tomorrow."

"Good, good. Well let her know it was nice meeting her and I hope to see y'all again soon. Take care." The two shake hands and Rick follows him down the stairs, meeting Shane in the living area. They walk Otis out of the cabin and watch as he drives away.

The two share a look, then ensure that the house is quiet and secure before they venture through the trap door. The light is minimal but Rick can make out the area well enough. The assailant is seated in a wooden chair, his hands tied behind his back, a blindfold covering his eyes, duct tape across his mouth, his upper body and ankles duct taped to the chair, and a blue tarp spread out underneath him.

Rick watches as Shane starts to pop his neck, moving his head from one side to the other. The latter cracks his knuckles loudly and says, "Let's get to work."


	15. Chapter 15

Deception (Chapter 15)

 **A/N: Thank you all so very much for the awesome reviews. Your support means the world to me. So glad you are still enjoying this story.**

 _Previously: Shane calls an old friend to make a house call; possible pregnancy for Rick and Michonne; T-Dog is patched up; Deanna turns to Morgan for help; the assassin is made ready for interrogation._

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick looks around the dark, dank room, the likeness so familiar to scenes from his past military experiences that he has to remind himself exactly where he is. He can categorize his service as some of the best times in his life and some of the absolute worst. He watches Shane closely, garnering his best friend's demeanor. Things like this could go very wrong, very fast and he knows he has to be the one to remain completely in control.

Shane unloads some items from a safe and places them on a nearby work table. Upon closer inspection, Rick can see two handguns, ammo, a taser, smoke canisters, a hunting knife, rope, lock picks, and a small backpack.

"I gotta say I'm impressed but then again I'm not. I used his blindfold and duct tape on him but where's the long scope? Most assassins don't like getting up close and personal. Looks like he had something different in mind but he obviously didn't know who he'd be dealing with on this job," Shane states.

Rick frowns. _"Different in mind?"_

Shane looks at the man restrained in the chair. He walks toward him and kicks him in the calf hard before snatching the duct tape from his mouth. Satisfied with the painful yelp made, he states, "You already know what this is about so let's get it over with. Tell us who hired you. We don't care about the money, your reasons….this is the end of the line for this particular assignment so give it up."

Rick remains calm, allowing Shane to take the lead.

The silence grows so Shane kicks the guy again. "I'm hoping I don't have to hurt you but you should know I will. Start talking. You left your wallet, cell, and keys in the vehicle you came in right?" A pause. "That's fine. We'll retrieve it. You see this ain't our first rodeo either."

The man grunts as Shane jerks the blindfold from his eyes, pulling strands of long light colored hair with it. He blinks his beady eyes several times before staring up at Shane and then Rick who takes a long hard look at him trying to remember if he'd seen him before.

The assassin's expression hardens before he grunts, snorts, and spits toward the floor, ensuring that his fluids land on Shane's boot.

The latter looks down and shakes his head. "I oughtta make you lick that shit up." He balls his hands into fists at his sides and asks, "Who are you working with? We already know there's a prison connection here. We just want names."

"You want a snitch is what you want and I ain't no snitch," the man remarks.

"Well what you can be is _alive_ if you cooperate," Shane suggests. "I don't think you'll like the alternative."

"What? You guys cops or something? All you can do is arrest me."

"Really? You think that's all we can do to you? And what makes you think we're cops?" Shane wants to know as he inches closer to the assailant. He leans down, looking the intruder directly in the eyes. "You got something we wanna hear or not?"

"Fuck off."

WHAM! Shane delivers a hard blow to the goon's nose. "Wrong answer." WHAM! He uses his other hand, targeting the same spot, relishing in the pain he inflicts.

The assassin cries out in agony as blood trickles from his nose onto his mouth and chin. "You son of a….."

"Names. We need names," Shane reminds him.

"And I said f…" He yelps as another blow is delivered to his face. "Got damn it! Why my face you asshole?!"

Shane quickly chops him in the throat. "Is that better?"

The guy coughs and sputters, wheezing in air soundly. They give him a few minutes as he drops his head, seemingly defeated. They watch as his shoulders start to shake and his giggles fill the room. The two friends exchange confused glances, wondering at this guy's play.

The man raises his head slowly, his eyes flashing from Rick to Shane. He makes a show of sliding his tongue across his teeth, the giggles fading away as a smirk morphs his expression from jovial to evil.

"Ok….I wasn't gonna kill her right away," he drags out with confidence. "You see the taser and the rope?" He clears his throat and attempts to sit up straighter in the chair. "I was gonna use those to have some fun first. Ain't every day I get to off some big time movie star." He pauses to make sure he truly has their attention. "I like to know all I can about my targets so I looked this little hot piece up on the net and my oh my….she was smoking! So my plan was to fuck her first…. _several_ times frankly and then I'd off her when I was good and satisfied." He smiles evilly, revealing his yellow crooked teeth and spits again, this time aiming for Rick's face.

The spittle lands on Rick's shirt instead but he doesn't utter a word. He looks at the watery substance as it dribbles down, saturating the material. He frowns with disgust and before another sound is made, he dives toward the assassin, knocking him and the chair to the floor, landing blow after blow to his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne opens her eyes slowly and immediately notices the absence of her boyfriend. She inhales deeply, stretching long as she exhales and rubs the sleep from her eyes. Her stomach rumbles loudly and she realizes that soup just wasn't enough to satisfy her. She makes her way out of the bedroom to go in search of food and the guys.

The wood creaks loudly within the stillness of the cabin as she descends the stairs. Her eyes immediately go to the left where they subdued the assailant and where Spencer was shot. The bedroom door at the end of the hall is closed and she wonders if the blood is still there. She hesitates but reaches for the light switch and illuminates the hallway. There is a board against one of the windows and she can only guess that the glass was broken somehow. She inches closer but doesn't see anything else that would indicate the events of before. She breathes a sigh of relief and makes her way to the open space at the end of the hallway.

She puts her ear to the door then knocks softly. No one answers so she opens the door and sticks her head inside. T-Dog is fast asleep in the bed, a glaring white bandage wrapped tightly around his right thigh. She closes the door and glances toward the kitchen. She was about to head in that direction when she is startled by a loud thump. She looks around cautiously unable to determine the origin of the sound. She wonders where Shane and Rick are and realizes she left her gun upstairs. She races up to the bedroom as fast as she is able and retrieves her gun from the night stand. She checks the ammo and the safety and moves toward the living area.

Looking around cautiously, she calls out. "Rick?" Her heart pounds with anxiousness. She knows he wouldn't have gone far but…. _where is he?_ She hears another thump and determines that the noise might be coming from the living area. She continues forward, arriving in the spacious front room quietly. Another bump. She remains at a standstill and listens closely….muffled voices.

Shane grabs Rick from behind but the latter is still enraged so he kicks out connecting with the assassin's side. "Calm down man."

Rick pushes away from his friend and goes down on one knee, looking at the bloodied face of the intruder. "Tell us what we wanna know….. _now_."

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch. You best kill me because I swear if I live through this…you, that rich cunt….none of y'all will be safe. You can lock me up and it still won't make a difference," the goon states.

Rick pulls the gun from his belt and aims it at the guy's head. "You better start telling us what we wanna hear."

"Or what?! You gonna kill me?! Do it!"

The trap door creaks open slightly and Rick hears his name.

"Shit!" He puts his gun away and moves toward the ladder to exit.

"Don't run off now! We just getting started! If that's her you tell her I'm coming for her, you tell her….."

Shane moves over to the assailant and kicks him in the mouth. "Shut up."

Rick exits quickly, moving into the living area where Michonne is standing. He peruses her from her toes to her head before he closes the trap door with a soft thud. "You ok?"

Her eyes take in all of him, the blood stains on his shirt, his bruised and bloody hands that are probably going to take weeks to heal. "Are you? What's going on down there?"

He starts pacing, moving from one end of the room to the other, the agitation and anger rolling through his body. The assassin's words about Michonne keep replaying in his head which only serves to increase his rage.

"Rick?" She whispers, trying to get through to him.

He glances at her briefly, shaking his head as he continues to pace.

Another bump and some incoherent noises draw their attention to the trap door again. Her boyfriend's disheveled appearance finally bring clarity to the situation as she realizes they were probably questioning the guy. "Rick?" She heard pieces of their conversation, enough to know that the guy sounded like a complete scumbag.

He finally stops pacing and stands near the trap door, starring down at it, deep in thought.

"Rick?" She repeats yet again. He looks up at her with wild eyes and she almost doesn't recognize him. She quells down her panic, stifling the shivers that want to take over her body. "Babe? You're scaring me."

He moves toward her, taking a hand into one of his. She closes her eyes in relief as his touch is warm, soft, gentle….the touch she has come quite familiar with.

"I'm sorry. I…I just…." He cups her cheek. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He shakes his head. "This guy….I've seen his kind before. He's crazy and he's dangerous. If we don't put a stop to him….he's just gonna keep coming until he achieves his goal. That's who he is. I can see it."

She's not sure how to process that information so she decides to do something to keep from panicking. "Come on. Let's look at your hands." She leads him away from the living area, walking into the kitchen. She wets a cloth despite his protests and starts to clean his knuckles gently. "Has he said anything about the people from the prison? The ones that Spencer knows?"

"All he talked about was…..you. What he was…." He closes his eyes, reining in his anger. "This guy….he can't….."

"I want to talk to him," she interrupts.

Rick opens his eyes and narrows them in disbelief. "What? No. No."

"You were the one who told me I can't walk away from this…that I have to face the truth. Well…this is the truth right? This is what's happening and it's happening to me. Deanna said she tried to call it off but this guy kept coming."

"It's not just him remember? We need names, players so this will end for you and they won't be able to terrorize anyone else."

"So let me ask him."

"Michonne….."

"Rick, I need my life back and you can't do everything for me. I was completely terrified when he got inside. I don't want to feel like that ever again. Let me put a face on this fear so I won't be looking at everyone in the crowd wondering. I'll know."

She watches as his eyes soften with admiration. He reaches forward and puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing affectionately. She places her hand over his and leans in to kiss him softly. "So you're ok with this?"

"No but if this is what you need to do…..then let's do it," he answers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shane rests against the work table, his gun casually trained on the intruder. After several minutes alone with him, all he knows is that Jared is crazy as fuck and they'd be showing severe incompetence by allowing him to live imprisoned rather than killing him. He was tempted to off him without Rick but knew his friend wouldn't take too kindly to that. His case for permanently silencing this menace had already started playing out in his head.

The sound of the trap door opening draws his attention and he is relieved that Rick has finally decided to join them again. He waits as his friend comes into view. "Man what took you so long? We…." He trails off when he sees Michonne coming down after Rick. "What the….No!"

"Shane it's ok," Rick states. The former rubs his head in agitation but remains silent.

Jared watches the exchange curiously. He can still see although his eyes are starting to swell, obscuring his view. He smiles as he recognizes Michonne. "There she is ladies and gentlemen, alive and in the flesh." He takes in her simple t-shirt and jeans. "Damn girl…how you even better looking in person?"

Michonne looks over at the ladder she just descended and considers leaving. The urge is so strong that she knows if she doesn't say anything she will lose her nerve. "We need the names of the people you're working with."

Jared tilts his head to the side. "And what's in it for me sweetheart?"

"You…you'd be doing the right thing and maybe if you cooperate your sentencing won't be so harsh," she informs him.

He scoffs. "And what sentencing might that be?"

"You're going to prison for the things you attempted to do. You're here to kill me right?"

"Oh I'm gonna do a lot more than kill you baby," Jared informs. "All this time jerking off to pictures of you…."

Michonne's sharp intake of breath has Rick removing his gun and aiming it in mere seconds. She can feel the barely restrained anger pouring off him so she slowly reaches a hand up and covers his holding the gun. She guides him to lower it to his side, swallowing nervously.

"Thank you darling. I just hate interruptions don't you? Now as I was saying…."

"Is this some kind of joke to you? You broke in here to kill me. There's nothing funny about that," Michonne asserts.

"I'll tell you what's not funny. Do you know I fantasized about you and jerked off to your images so much that I couldn't even get it up for another woman? Not even a fucking hooker," Jared admits. "So it's all settled for me. I'll have the real thing for as long as I want and any way I want before I off you."

"So not only are you a murderer but you're a sorry ass rapist too?" Shane asks.

Jared licks his split lips, his tongue lingering at a corner of his mouth. "It won't be rape for long. She'll start to like it….eventually."

Rick's hand quivers, matching Michonne's. He watches as she steps closer to Jared. She takes in his swollen eyes, busted nose, the long wheat colored hair, the blood stained skin, the unkempt beard and mustache, the crooked teeth.

"There's a special place in hell for you," she tells her would be assassin. He opens his mouth to speak but she turns her back and tunes him out. She walks over to the ladder and starts to climb up, needing and wanting to exit.

Rick ignores Jared as well. He looks to Shane. "I'll be right back."

He takes the path his girlfriend took and finds her standing in the hallway, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. "You alright?"

"Why do people like him even exist?" She asks shakily.

"I don't know." He puts his gun at his back in his belt. "Will you wait for me upstairs?"

She stares into his eyes, the determined glint evident. She gives a slight nod. He accepts her answer with a sad smile and steps toward her. He leans forward and touches his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"I'm not," she whispers in return. She cups his face, the brusqueness of his whiskered cheeks awakening the sensitivity of her palms. Her hands linger on him even as she starts to walk away.

He waits until she is safe behind closed doors before he makes his way back to Shane and the assassin.

His friend meets him by the ladder. "Everything ok?"

Rick only nods in answer.

"You know that shit was stupid right? Letting her come down here like that. She didn't need to know anything about this," Shane utters.

"She needed that ok? Now I've got a job to do," Rick answers.

"Hey. You don't have to do this. I got your back no matter what," Shane returns.

"I know but this is on me. I've gotta make this right for her. Understand?"

Shane remains silent as Rick grabs a silencer from the work table and walks over to stand in front of Jared.

"That shit supposed to scare me or something?" He asks.

Rick continues to attach the silencer to his gun, not even acknowledging that the man in front of him had spoken. He releases a bullet into the chamber, readying his gun to fire.

"What the fuck man?" Jared looks toward Shane. "You gonna rein this crazy motherfucker in or what?"

"This was your show. All you had to do was tell us what we wanted to know. You talked about everything but what you should've been talking about. Now we don't want you to talk anymore," Shane advises.

 **A/N: Your reviews/opinions will determine what happens next for the assassin. I'm kind of torn with this one so let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

Deception (Chapter 16)

 **A/N: Gosh! I've completed another update and I can barely believe it. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Previously: Rick and Shane interrogate the assassin and learn that he is more diabolic than they imagined._

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne quells down her panic as her mind twirls with thoughts of what could be going on within the bowels of the cabin. She knew it was Rick's job to protect her and he took it very seriously from the start. Now that they are….together, she knows without a doubt he will stop at nothing to protect her and keep her from harm of any magnitude. She is even more curious about his military background as she can't deny that she has the feeling he has done something like this before.

She lifts from the bed and starts pacing the floor, remembering how he was when he told her about the assassin. She knew Rick wanted to kill him but could she allow that to happen? He could go to jail behind something like this. This is…..murder and how would it look if the authorities determine that the man was bound and beaten before he was shot and killed? She wrings her hands nervously, not liking the path her thoughts are taking but realizing the truth of their situation.

She sits on the bed again and takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She exhales slowly, a hand going to her roiling stomach except this time she is sure it's nerves rather than hunger. She decides to think of something other than what Rick could be doing and remembers they are supposed to go to the hospital for a pregnancy test. She gasps and jumps to a stand, arming herself yet again as she makes a beeline for the door and exits.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick aims his gun at Jared's head. "This could've gone a different way."

Bravado and cowardice war within Jared's heart. For a long time he thought he didn't care if he lived or died but looking into this man's eyes lets him know he won't hesitate to pull the trigger. He's not bluffing and Jared realizes he wants to live.

"Alright. I'll talk but I'm only going to tell everything to Michonne."

Rick moves closer and puts the barrel of the silencer against Jared's temple. "You'll never set eyes on her again."

"Rrrriiiiccckkkkk!" Michonne yells as she lifts the trap door and climbs down the ladder. "Stop! You can't do this!"

She watches as her boyfriend turns disbelieving eyes towards her and frowns in frustration. He reaches her in three long strides and indicates for her to exit the room. She grabs his hand tight. "Only if you come with me."

"Michonne…."

"Please," she begs.

Rick sighs in frustration but gives Shane a look as they exit together.

Jared turns to Shane. "Tell me he's not hitting that."

Shane ignores him, torn between watching over this asshole and finding out what's going on with Rick and Michonne.

The latter two go up to the bedroom for privacy waving off T-Dog who pokes his head out of his door to ask what was going on.

Michonne turns to face Rick as soon as he closes the door. "You can't do this. We can't make a decision like this. Taking a man's life….things could go wrong. What if the police investigate and uncover what really happened here? I can't lose you. I won't."

"I know what I'm doing. You don't have anythang to worry about."

She wrings her hands tightly. "But I do. What if….what if I _am_ pregnant?"

His face lights up with realization. "You mean you know?"

She shakes her head in a slight panic. "No. I don't know. I'm just asking what if I am. We can't do something like this and bring a baby into the world. We'll just….call the cops and let them handle it." She can only watch as Rick drops his head with a deep sigh.

He remains silent, trying to form an answer that she will accept with no arguments.

His silence makes her even more anxious and she knows she has to see his eyes in order to determine what he's thinking.

"Would you look at me please?"

He lifts his head but keeps his eyes downcast. Another quiet plea from her has him looking directly at her, recognizing the desperation she is feeling.

"This man….is a killer who won't stop at anythang until he has you in his clutches and you expect me to just hand him over to the police?"

"Yes," she whispers.

He drops his head again, this time in frustration. He wants more than anything to please her but his job is to protect her. Her safety has to come first. "Fuck that." He turns his back to her and starts walking towards the door.

She reaches it before he does, placing herself between him and the exit. "You can't do this. It's not right and you know it."

"What I know is that he's not going to get another opportunity to come after you. Not if I have anythang to do with it."

"So what you're telling me is….his….death is more important than the life we could have together? The family we could have."

He squints his eyes as he looks at her, his mouth dropping open slightly in disbelief. "You know that's not what I'm saying. I'm doing this to ensure that possibility. To keep _you_ safe. Now….. would you step aside please?"

"I don't want you to do this."

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do and if you're going through with it, then I'm going to be there to witness it."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, anything to conjure some patience. "Michonne, I…."

She turns so abruptly that her hair swats him in the face as she opens the door. "Let's go."

He doesn't even attempt to detain her or talk her out of it. He skims her body as she descends the stairs, her head held high, her shoulders straight and rigid, and her walk firm and determined. He sighs as he realizes there is no stopping her outside of manhandling her and locking her in a room, something she'd probably never forgive him for.

The door where T-Dog is housed creaks open and their friend hobbles out into the hallway.

"What's going on?"

Michonne opens her mouth to speak but Rick interjects with, "We're questioning the assassin."

T-Dog doesn't need any further explanation but frowns as he wonders why Michonne seems to be headed in the same direction as Rick. "Uh….you questioning him too?" He directs the inquiry specifically at Michonne.

She throws an uncertain look at Rick before facing T-Dog. "The interrogation is over. We're calling the police so they can arrest him."

"Calling the police? We can handle this on our own," he returns.

"And by _handling this_ you mean…..what exactly?"

T-Dog looks to Rick before giving his attention to Michonne again. "We know what to do for guys like him is what I mean."

"I'm not disrespecting either of you in any way but you're not in the military anymore. We have to do this the right way so everyone comes out unscathed. That means getting the authorities involved. He broke into this home with the intent to kill me. You restrained him and now it's up to the police to handle the rest."

"There are extenuating circumstances involved that justify our way of handling it," Rick reminds her.

"Not when one of you could be charged with murder. There will be an investigation and they can uncover exactly what happened here. I'm not willing to risk it."

"But….." T-Dog starts but Rick interrupts.

"She's right. Let's not risk it."

Michonne is taken aback by Rick's sudden change of opinion. She looks at him curiously. "Rick?"

"Come on. Let's tell Shane the new plan and inform the assassin of his new destiny."

"This isn't funny," Michonne states.

"You see me laughing?" Rick replies as he moves toward the living area.

She offers to assist T-Dog but he declines preferring to make his way to the living area on his own. By the time he gets there, the room is empty as Rick and Michonne have made their way through the trap door.

Seconds later, he hears a bellow of protest from Shane so loud it carries and lingers in the living area. He shakes his head as he drops onto the sofa and squints his eyes to listen more closely.

"You have got to be kidding me! Call the police?" Shane asks incredulously. "That is not the way this shit needs to be handled."

Rick doesn't answer. He looks to Michonne to give the answers since this was her idea.

She glances between the two men with uncertainty before cutting her eyes over to the assassin. "Not in front of him. All he needs to know is that he's going to jail. Get him ready for transport."

As a man in love, Rick is more than proud that she is making this stance in an effort to protect him and his comrades but as her bodyguard and ex-military officer he knows this guy is bad news and needs to be executed in order for her to get her life back. He looks to Shane, about to speak when Jared snorts and laughs.

"Jail? They ain't made a jail that can hold me. You go ahead and call 'em. The most they'll charge me with is breaking and entering. How you gonna prove that I was here to kill her huh? Plus I got an attorney who's more than proficient in this type of thing. I'll get bail and be out by tomorrow if they book me today."

"This mutherfu…..that's why I say we do him and we do him _now_ ," Shane affirms.

Rick knows Shane is a wildcard and impulsive. He'd shoot Jared and think of the consequences later. Everything in him is telling him to allow Shane to do what he does best but he finds himself uttering, "Help me untie him."

"I like that sound of that," Jared announces. He would smirk if his face didn't hurt so much. He does so inwardly knowing once the police and his attorney got a look at his face, he'd be the one pressing charges against them. He slyly looks over at Michonne, knowing his plans would still go forward. He'd just have to kidnap her and get them out of the country first.

Shane runs a hand through his hair roughly. "Rick….man, I'm telling you this ain't the right call. We can't let this dude go."

"We aren't letting him go. We're taking him to the police," Michonne explains.

"Listen to the woman. She knows what she's about," Jared taunts.

Shane turns to her. "Michonne did you just hear what I heard? The police are only going to hold him for so long. He's right. He'll walk and then they'll do a trial and all that other shit IF they can find him."

Michonne falters for a moment, wondering if she should just allow them to handle this their way. Her determination comes back tenfold and she is willing to put herself on the line for them just like they've done for her again and again. "We have to do the right thing."

Rick walks over to stand behind Jared and gives Shane an indicator, watching as the latter lifts his gun in preparation for any sudden moves. The former then drops to one knee, using a knife to cut the restraints. A loud 'woo' from the would be assassin has him hesitating but he continues until the goon's hands and legs are free.

Jared rubs his wrists gently and asks, "Can I stand up now?"

Shane remains quiet, his focus solely on one person.

Rick looks to him and then Michonne, "You should probably go on up now."

She nods and places her weapon at her back, preparing to exit.

Jared stands slowly, enacting a bit of wobble for affect as he eyes both of his captors and the one he'd like to capture. What these assholes didn't know about him was that he'd been taking beatings since he could remember. His father was one of the meanest bastards he ever encountered so the assault they administered barely registered with some of the shit he'd been through. He was right as rain and ready to risk another move.

The shot Shane got off grazed him but not enough to stop him from getting to Michonne and using her as a shield. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside of him as he held the beautiful movie star in place. He reached down and snatched away the gun nestled at her back, feeling superior now that he basically had the upper hand.

Rick felt like a cold hand had reached inside his chest and taken hold of his heart, almost paralyzing him. He gives himself a hard inward shake and concentrates solely on Jared, waiting for an opening to take him out once and for all. He knows Shane is doing the exact same thing. He wishes he could offer some words of comfort to her but now is not the time.

"Let her go….. _now_ ," Shane commands, words of profanity echoing through his head as he remains focused on the gun near Michonne's head. He knew this shit was a bad idea but _Rick just had to do what his woman wanted._ "There's no way you're getting out of here alive, man. Just give it up."

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, dude. So just stop all the tough man talk, put your guns on the ground, and slide them right on over to me and the missus here." He drops his head so his mouth is right next to Michonne's cheek. He inhales deeply, excitement coursing through his veins with the scent of her. _She smells heavenly_. He laughs goofily and points the gun at Rick and Shane. "Stop fucking around and give me the damn guns."

A noise from above distracts Jared enough for Michonne to take both hands and shove his gun arm upwards while she drops to the dusty asphalt floor and covers her head as Rick and Shane unload their weapons, every slug plunging into Jared's body painfully and soundly.

She fought against it but her body jerked with each successive pop administered from Shane's and Rick's weapons. She squeezed her eyes together tightly, oblivious of the splatters of blood that flew from her assailant's body to land on her back, in her hair, and on her hands.

The thud of Jared's body is so loud it prompts her to open her eyes only to squeeze them shut again but not before witnessing his bruised and battered face and lifeless eyes frozen open in death. She jumps again when she feels hands on her body, comforting hands. She knows who they belong to and doesn't even bother opening her eyes as she lifts up and wraps her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" He asks anxiously.

She only nods and holds him tighter, trying to shut out the thoughts of how wrong things could have gone just now.

Shane moves over to the body and checks for a pulse although he knows there is no way this asshole could've survived the number of bullets he and Rick put into him. He sighs in relief, knowing this nightmare is finally coming to an end. A creak above them has him looking up towards the trap door.

T-Dog looks down on them with an abashed smile. "I was trying to be quiet. I fucked up. Sorry."

"It's alright T, we got him," Shane assures him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne is seated on the living area sofa, wrapped in a blanket and trying not to spill her hot tea as her hands continue to shake. The police had arrived and soon called in detectives who called in forensics and the coroner. The four of them were separated and questioned and now they could only sit back and watch as the authorities did their jobs.

The cabin is abuzz with activity and it almost reminds her of a movie set only this time, it's all very real. She takes several deep breaths to calm her nerves as her eyes search the room for Rick. They killed the hitman for her but would the police think the same way or would they label this shooting as excessive and try to charge Rick and Shane with a crime? Flashes of Jared's body flit through her memory and for the first time she wishes she could go back to before all this business began. Go back to the time before she was a target but then she wouldn't have met Rick so she has to believe that everything happens for a reason.

One of the detectives clears her throat loudly, gaining Michonne's attention. "I'm sorry to bother you but could we go over your recollection of events one more time?"

Michonne nods politely, realizing that the only reason they're going over this again is to ensure her story doesn't change.

The authorities overstayed their welcome of course and Rick was on the verge of being rude. He could tell Michonne was bone tired and he wanted to give her the comfort she needed. They all answered the questions asked of them more than once and now it was just time to wrap things up.

Luckily, Shane and T-Dog volunteered to linger with the cops while Rick and Michonne retired upstairs.

No words were needed between the two as they stood right by the door, sequestering themselves away from the outside world and its issues, and holding each other closely. She caresses his back softly while he cradles her gently and kisses her forehead. He guides her over to the bed and allows her to lie down, joining her promptly.

They cuddle comfortably before she lets out an audible sigh and whispers, "You were right."

"Shhh…..we won't talk about it now. We'll have plenty time for that tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep ok?"

She nods against his chest, kisses him there and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
